Making The First Move
by Divess
Summary: The truth: Brilliant, educated and versatile people can also be ridiculous and obstinate. Hermione and Severus are in a battle to see which of them can be the most ridiculous and the most obstinate. We will have a ringside seat to watch the implosion and what comes after. AU/OOC/M.
1. Chapter 1

**All things and characters in the Harry Potter world belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

The truth: Brilliant, educated and versatile people can also be ridiculous and obstinate. Hermione and Severus are in a battle to see which of them can be the most ridiculous and the most obstinate. We will have a ringside seat to watch the implosion and what comes after. AU/OOC/M.

**Making The First Move**

Hermione looked up from what she was doing to see Severus speaking to that sexy, blonde witch yet again. Hermione had waited on her one time and that one time had been enough. She reminded Hermione of Lavender Brown. All flirt and no mental substance. Hermione knew she was being mentally rude, but the witch most certainly rubbed her the wrong way.

Hermione was also irritated to see miserable git Severus smiling and fawning over a customer when he had nothing but frowns and growls for the rest of the world. He was disgusting.

The blonde couldn't possibly need the things she bought unless she was a Sorceress intent on hexing the whole of London. Hermione felt herself redden. She was being totally facetious. Obviously in this day and age, there weren't any Sorcerers still around the Wizarding World. With that said. If she wasn't a Sorceress, then the witch had to have an ulterior motive for visiting the shop as often as she did. There was absolutely no way she needed to be in the building three times a week asking to be shown rare and exotic plants, potions and flowers. Not even the most experienced Potions Masters or Brew Masters in Britain visited the shop as often as this witch.

"As if those well manicured nails had ever brought any mix to a boil," Hermione huffed to herself in annoyance.

After the witch's first few visits, the reason she was at the shop so often had become apparent. She was interested in Severus. And he in her. They stood far too close to each other and smiled much too often to be transacting business.

Initially, Hermione couldn't believe the foul tempered git would allow any woman to get close to him. But as the weeks passed and their interactions became more pronounced. Hermione recognized what was happening. She wanted to walk right over to vomit on the both of them.

Hermione laughed at the mental picture of her vomiting all over Severus' well shined shoes. She had obviously laughed a bit too loud because she glanced up in time to see Severus give her a scathing look.

Hermione bristled over the look Severus had given her. However, instead of her normal tit-for-tat she continued about her business mumbling unkind things about the owner of Snape & Longbottom.

Suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder. Hermione had turned to find Michael Corner smiling at her.

"Hello love. I decided to stop by to see if you wanted dinner before going home."

"How thoughtful of you Michael. Thank you. I…" Hermione hadn't been able to finish her thought.

As though he could hear across the room. Severus called out that the Erulian Lilies were still sitting out back waiting to be sorted.

Hermione was aware the lilies had arrived. They had been in their warehouse all of fifteen minutes. Hermione knew Severus meant for her to end the conversation with Michael by intimating she was allowing a fragile delivery to sit too long. She didn't want to get into a battle with Severus. At least she didn't want to get into a battle in the middle of the shop. Hermione didn't have any hesitation in bringing a battle to him. She just wouldn't do it now.

Michael gave Hermione a defeated smile. "It seems I cannot win for losing. Whenever I stop by you are inundated. Is it silly of me to ask if I should come back in a bit? Or shall I just give it up as a bad job?" Michael leaned in a bit closer to Hermione's ear to whisper a private thought. "You are an amazing witch. I have not thought about anything else since our time together. If I may be a bit frank, I along with my dick want you back in my bed. Before you go all Granger on me. It's not just my dick that wants you. I want you. And not just after a night of drunken festivities. I think we would make an outstanding couple. All you need to do is give me a chance."

"You have such a way with words Mr. Corner," Hermione answered sarcastically. "I don't understand why all the witches in London haven't fallen into your bed."

Michael leaned in even closer so his lips were touching Hermione's ear.

Suddenly Severus was in front of her. She hadn't even realized he'd moved from his place across the room. Hermione hated when he did that.

"I hope I'm not interrupting any of your well laid plans Mr. Corner, but Hermione has Erulian Lilies to see to. They won't see to themselves. Perhaps you can eat her ear some other time at some place other than Snape & Longbottom's."

"Duly noted," answered Hermione's would be suitor. "I hope my presence hasn't offended you."

Showing himself to be in a foul mood. Severus had answered sharply. "I would have to have a reason why your presence offended me. At this moment in time. I have none. You may chew Hermione's ear off any time you like. Except when the Erulian Lilies are in need of care. If you will excuse me. I am being summoned."

With a flip of his navy blue (he now wore navy blue in place of black) robes, Severus headed over to assist the blonde who he now considered one of their more prominent customers.

Hermione's eyes bore into Severus' back as he walked across the room. He was being an absolute shite.

Michael chose this moment to remind Hermione he was still there. "There seems to be a bit of dissension between you and Severus. I hope my being here is not the cause. Shall I meet you somewhere later so we can finish our discussion? You name the place. I'll be there."

Hermione took a deep breath and turned back to Michael. "I think we can do that. I'll need a few minutes to stop by the house to make myself beautiful. How about Lucia's for 8:30?"

"Glancing around to check on Severus' whereabouts. Michael made a quiet comment. "I can stop by yours if you like. We'll be able to arrive at Lucia's together."

Hermione shook her head. "Perhaps I'll invite you over after we've done more than have one drunken shag. For now. Let's meet at Lucia's at 8:30."

With a sigh of defeat, Michael resigned himself to meeting this gorgeous witch in a public place when all he wanted was to get her naked in his bed. "Right then. I'll see you at 8:30. Until then."

Hermione watched him walk out the door as had a very annoyed Severus Snape.

Hermione caught Severus' eye as she glanced across the room. He had glared at her and she had glared right back.

How dare he, thought Hermione. Perhaps he should keep his mind on the blonde slag who is trying her best to rub up against what I can only assume is a rock hard dick and keep his nose out of my business.

/*/

"I'm on my way to see about the Erulian Lilies," Hermione called out loudly. "Perhaps you will do well to remember these particular lilies will remain fresh for up to twenty four hours in their crates."

Severus threw another glare her way as he continued to talk with his _customer_.

"Bastard." Hermione mumbled to herself. One day soon she was going to leave this shite hole of a shop to establish her own premises.

Hermione sighed. She was talking bull shite. She had signed a three year contract with Snape and Longbottom. Her term wouldn't be up for another year. Until then she would have to put up with the overbearing Severus Snape.

On her way to the back, Hermione chanced to look back at Severus in time to see the blonde run her finger down his cheek.

"Bloody, hypocritical bastard."

/*/

Hermione worked diligently unpacking and setting up the Erulian Lilies which were also known as Runecaster Lilies. They were beautiful flowers from West Africa whose beauty was only rivaled by their medicinal properties. Neville had been lucky enough to secure an entire crate of plants along with a box of twenty bulbs.

Although she was loathe to admit it. Severus had been right. She should have gone right to the back to see about the shipment instead of wasting time with her one night stand. Although Michael had been quite the one off. Hermione wasn't sure if she wanted more from him. Auror Michael Corner had acquired something of a reputation. It was a fact that some wizards should be kept to nothing more than a one night stand. As should some witches.

/*/

Hermione was thinking about the sexy time she'd had with Michael when Neville came through the back door.

"Hello Hermione. What's good?" he asked giving her a quick hug. "Glad to see you and Severus haven't blown up the shop. I worry when I have to leave you two alone."

Hermione grinned at the gentle partner. "I'd leave before it came to that. Severus is all bluster. I just seem to rub him the wrong way."

"As if he didn't rub you the wrong way as well. As vile as Severus was while we were at Hogwarts. I marvel at the latitude he now gives you."

"Latitude? The man doesn't let up. I thought he was going to have a stroke earlier. He was apoplectic because I was chatting with Michael Corner while the Erulians sat out back unattended. He obviously felt I was wasting time when I should have been out here doing Noah or Ethan's job."

/*/

Neville wasn't getting in between Hermione and Severus. He knew better. He did what he had learned to do best. He changed the subject. "I will be in the shop for the next several days. There are several things I'd like to discuss with you and Severus. There is a plant I think will be an excellent addition to our stores. In addition, I think we should give the BeastBee a hard look. The uses for this particular insect seem promising. About the meeting. I know you declined to sit in on our last meeting. This go round we'd like your input. Both Severus and I value your opinion."

"Thanks Neville. I'll think about it. I just don't know if I can take Severus' miserable and overbearing manner in an enclosed space."

"Alright Hermione. I'll leave it up to you. I hope I'm not speaking out of turn when I say this. You are wasted here. You are brilliant. You should be in the labs every day. For some reason, you have let Severus knock you off your game. If it's not working out for you here, perhaps you should take up another career or find a similar position elsewhere."

/*/

Neville's words had stung Hermione. But he was correct. She had thought working beside the renowned Potions Master Severus Snape would be a dream job and had jumped at the chance to work with him. The first months had been delightful. She and Severus had worked seamlessly together. They discussed. They collaborated. They went out to dinner. They had been comfortable in each other's company. Then out of the blue Severus had become cold and distant. He became dismissive when they worked together. Working with him became so uncomfortable Hermione chose to research and brew alone.

Maybe the best way to go would be to sit down with the surly bastard. They would either get it sorted or she could ask to be let out of the contract. In truth. The last thing she wanted to do was ask to be released. But if it came to that. She would insist on it.

/*/

"If you have something to discuss with me, come to me. Why stand about in the back room discussing my character with Mr. Longbottom."

Neither Hermione nor Neville had heard Severus enter the room. But there he was. After an awkward silence, Neville made a hasty retreat to his office mumbling about work he had on his desk.

Hermione turned to Severus without responding to his question. "May I help you with something Severus?"

Severus had heard what he'd heard. He wasn't about to let up. "Why would you volunteer to help me Hermione? Did I not just hear you say how miserable and overbearing you find me?"

Hermione blushed. She had made the remark but did not intend for Severus to hear her talking badly about him to Neville. She still had a modicum of manners.

Her silence seemed to anger Severus who didn't waste any time getting to the point. "Perhaps you think me miserable and overbearing because I'm not one to mince words. I find your gaggle of visitors annoying. You have duties. The time you spend holding court would be better spent in the lab. In the future, I would appreciate it if you kept your paramours away from the shop. Save your romantic interludes for times other than work."

"Gaggle? Paramours?" replied Hermione in a deadly voice. "At least I have paramours. You seem to have nothing but Knockturn Alley slags who come in to pretend they are interested in our products. The only thing your slag is interested in is ….."

Hermione caught herself. She would do well to remember she was speaking to the owner of this establishment. Especially since she was the one who had been caught making disparaging remarks. Hermione tried being a little less defensive which didn't work out as well as she hoped. "Perhaps things would work better if you didn't comment on the wizards who stop by to visit me. In return I won't comment on the slags who stop by to see you."

"By slags are you referring to the female customers who come to this shop to purchase goods? Clients are what keep this shop going. I have noticed that the stream of wizards who come through to chat with you never seem to purchase anything. You're not doing our shop, yourself or your reputation any favors. Your latest conquest has the reputation of a beast in rut. You must be so proud and so very busy."

Severus realized what he had just said and was horrified. Hermione was so infuriating. She had the innate ability to make him lose all control. Heaven only knew why he had agreed to a three year contract. She was such a…a.

Severus let a breath out through his nose. He knew why he had hired Hermione. She is brilliant. The problem. Along with the brilliance came her obnoxious, know-it-all, I'm never wrong manner. All this was in addition to her string of admirers who had the tendency to act like slobbering beasts while jockeying to be first at her feet.

"I was wrong to make those comments," said Severus quickly. "I apologize. I absolutely crossed a line."

A red faced Hermione refused to listen. "You fucking think to speak to me as though I'm one of those Knockturn Alley witches you let under your robes and think an apology will do," she had screamed in his face continuing to berate him. "Think again you bastard. I'm happy to know what you really think of me. Perhaps that's why you've been so dismissive and demeaning towards me. How could I have dated you? I was so stupid. Take me before the Magistrate because I won't remain in your employ another day."

Intentionally shoving Severus as she slammed out of the room. Hermione went directly to her office to collect her wand, bag and extra sets of robes. She slammed around her office in a frenzy looking for her wand which wasn't where it was supposed to be. She searched through her desk drawers, under the desk and behind the door as well. The wand wasn't anywhere to be found. Plopping down in her chair her fury spent. Hermione deflated. She couldn't leave without her wand.

/*/

Suddenly Neville was standing in the doorway. "Are you looking for this?" he asked holding up her wand. "The minute I heard you scream at Severus I removed your wand. I didn't want to see him hexed beyond recognition."

Hermione was embarrassed. In her fury she had forgotten Neville was in his office. "I'm sorry you had to hear that Neville. I'm at the end of my tether. I have to get away from here."

"You think you feel foolish? Not thirty minutes ago I suggested you find other employment. Now I have to reverse myself. I don't want you to go. Severus and I need you here."

Hermione started to argue, but Neville stood his ground by holding up his hand for silence.

Hermione complied.

No one was more surprised than Neville when Hermione remained silent. So he pushed on. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop. But I heard what I heard. I think there is more going on here than meets the eye. May I suggest you and Severus take the time to calm down."

Hermione started to huff, but Neville had found his confidence.

"For Merlin's sake Hermione. Hear me out. I am asking you to sit down with Severus to get this sorted. You and Severus are more alike than you think. You are both brilliant, stubborn and overbearing. So cut the shite. Take a day to calm down. Then sit down with Severus to work things out. A discussion won't hurt anything. In fact, it might help. If it fails, at least you tried. Now I'm going to take my life in my hands by asking the same of Severus.

Hermione smiled at Neville then got up from her chair to hug him. "Thanks Neville. For your sage advice as well as for taking my wand. I will see you in the morning."

Hermione left through the back of the shop. She didn't want to see Severus if she didn't have to.

She would sit down with Severus as Neville had asked. The problem was all the talking in the Wizarding World wouldn't straighten out the bad feelings between herself and Severus. Things had gone too far.

/*/

When Hermione landed at home, her Wonder Witch Watch showed 7:00 pm. She and Neville had talked for over an hour and a half.

Hermione sat down on the side of her bed with her head in her hands. She had just finished a bloody, awful day which had included cursing at Severus. Rubbing her forehead, Hermione realized Michael would be waiting for her at Lucia's. There was no way she was going to make small talk with Michael Corner while she was sober. All she wanted was a bath and bed.

It really wasn't good form to accept an invitation then cancel. But that was what she did. Pulling out her wand, she sent a Private Patronus to Michael which would find him no matter where he was.

_I cannot make our dinner appointment tonight. I apologize for canceling with such short notice, but it is necessary. _

Hermione didn't ask to reschedule. She and Michael had had a great one off. But it was probably best if she left it right there. She really wasn't into Auror Michael Corner. The one off wasn't something Hermione had sought out. Michael happened to be around after Severus had given her an exceptionally bad time. She had soothed her ruffled feelings by drinking too much and ending up in Michael's bed.

Severus' words suddenly materialized in the back of Hermione's mind. _Your latest conquest has the reputation of a beast in rut. You must be so proud and so very busy._

While Severus' words had been vile. He had been on point. She had heard rumors that MC (as he was called) was quick to let down the zipper on his trousers for a variety of witches.

Too much wine sometimes made a witch do strange things.

On her way to the bathroom, Hermione waved her hands about her head as if her movements would push the thoughts of having shagged Michael Corner out of her mind. The movements hadn't helped.

/*/

After Hermione left the shop, Neville took in a deep breath and headed out to speak with Severus. He realized this conversation could potentially be dangerous to his health as well as his partnership. But he wanted some peace. No. He needed peace. Theirs was the top Potions, Brewer and Herbologist shop in London. He wanted to keep it that way. To do that he had to get Severus and Hermione back on the same page.

Neville looked around the front of the shop. Noah and Ethan the shop assistants were each with a customer with several more waiting for service. Severus was nowhere to be seen.

Neville headed straight for the labs.

Whenever Severus was out of sorts he headed for the labs where he went into a brewing frenzy.

This conversation might not go anywhere near what I have in mind, thought Neville as he headed downstairs. "Shite."

He had hit the nail on the head. Severus was down to his shirt sleeves with straggly pieces of hair hanging in his face as he moved among three cauldrons. If he had heard Neville enter, he didn't acknowledge his presence.

"Shite! Shite! Neville mumbled softly before clearing his throat.

Severus still didn't acknowledge his presence.

I'm fucking dealing with an overage child thought Neville. Stepping closer to his partner, Neville threw caution to the wind. He simply spoke up. Bad attitude be damned.

"I would like a word Severus."

"As you can plainly see Neville. I have three cauldrons on boil. Can this wait?

"No Severus. It cannot wait. If it could wait, I wouldn't be down here."

Severus spun around dramatically to face his partner. "My brews will be off boil in five minutes. I assume you can wait that long."

"We are grown wizards as well as colleagues and partners Severus. As such, I did not come down here to find myself at the wrong end of your temper. I would like to speak to you when your brews are _off boil_. I'll be in my office. Thank you."

"Ah," muttered Severus. "It would seem Mr. Longbottom has a BeastBee in his trousers."

/*/

Ten minutes later Severus entered Neville's office. Without preamble he began to speak. "You are correct Neville. We are colleagues, grown men, partners and equals in a well established business. It was not my intention to act in a manner which implied otherwise. What can I do for you?"

Now that Neville had the floor. He was a bit unsure on how to proceed. To hell with it, he thought. I'll just jump right in. "Hermione has thoughts of leaving our company."

"I'm aware of that fact Neville," replied Severus without any show of emotion. "Hermione made herself perfectly clear this afternoon."

"Are we just going to let her walk away? She's part of this company. We have discussed making her our third partner."

"She obviously doesn't want to be here," Severus replied arbitrarily. "What are we to do about that? If she wants to go, I am amenable to letting her out of her contract. One cannot keep a witch if she doesn't want to stay."

"Severus. There is blame on both sides. Neither of you are innocent in this. I've asked Hermione as I am asking you. Please sit down together to sort this misunderstanding out. Your differences might very well be solved if you would just have a reasonable discussion."

"I appreciate your concern Neville," Severus answered in an even voice. "What it all comes down to is Hermione and I simply cannot get along. She has to have a long line of admirers at her feet. Where I only want what is best for Snape & Longbottom's.

Neville put his own temper on display. He was exasperated with both Hermione and Severus. At this point he didn't care how it came across. "Do you hear yourself Severus? What does Hermione's admirers have to do with you? As long as they aren't shagging her in the middle of the shop. It isn't our business who she sees. She is a single, beautiful witch with a lovely personality. There should be a line of wizards around the door to see her. She is an amazing Potions Master and Brewer. Nearly on par with yourself I might add. To date she has mixed more new potions than you and I together and she is well versed in Research and Development as well. I do not want to lose her. Please sit down with Hermione. I believe we can get this resolved. Hermione is willing."

"Is she now?" asked Severus a bit dramatically. "I thought she could not bear to be anywhere near me. I obviously repulse the girl."

"Severus. You are being condescending. Hermione is not a girl. She's a perfectly lovely woman. Are these the things you say to her on a daily basis? It's little wonder she's so upset with you. It seems others see her as a woman. Didn't you say she has a line of admirers?"

Severus moved from his chair so fast Neville thought he was about to be hexed. "Enough talk," he growled. "If Hermione wants to have a discussion, I'll concur. We shall have a discussion. I imagine you and she have set a time for this. When will we meet?"

"Please sit down Severus."

Severus returned to the chair without comment.

Neville did a Muggle thing before replying to Severus. He had taken a deep breath then counted to ten. "Hermione and I have not set a time. I had to be sure I could get you both to talk to each other. Shall we plan for mid-morning? You know I would not have stepped into this if I thought this feud would be settled amicably. I just do not want Hermione to leave us."

Severus stood once again. On his way out the door he mumbled more to himself than to Neville. "Hermione will not be leaving us. She will be leaving me."

Neville leaned back in his chair. Had he heard right. Had Severus just said Hermione wouldn't be leaving _us_? She would be leaving _me_.

/*/

As Neville watched Severus stride from the room certain things crystallized in his mind. It was as if someone had turned on a wand to its brightest setting. How had he missed it? The arguing. The comments about admirers and slags. How in Merlin's name had he not recognized what was right in front of his eyes? Those two stubborn, opinionated, temperamental gits were attracted to each other with neither wanting to be first to make a move.

Neville laughed out loud. Two of the most confident people he knew were afraid of making the first move. They'd rather fight with each other than admit they had feelings for each other.

Neville laughed out loud once again. Then he sobered up rather quickly. What if he was wrong? Perhaps they really couldn't stand each other. Perhaps they really thought badly of each other.

He began to chuckle. No way. Now I've recognized what's going on. It's as clear as day. I went through this exact thing with Luna. I was too frightened to admit my feelings only to find out Luna had the same feelings for me.

Neville reflected for several more minutes before making the rounds to ensure everything was locked up tight. Doors were locked. Wards were up. It was time for him to get home to sweet Luna.

Neville called out to Severus without getting a response. Severus would probably be brewing until all hours as he tried to work out his frustrations. Neville didn't bother going down. They would talk in the morning before _the discussion_.

With one last chuckle, Neville Apparated home.

/*/

When Neville shouted his goodnight to Severus, he was shouting to an empty room. Shortly after his conversation with Neville. Severus had stored his brews, cleaned up and left for the evening. Severus should have wished Neville a good night, but he had too much on his mind to bother with simple sentiments.

Severus found himself at the mouth of Knockturn Alley. He just stood there looking into the black hole. Hermione was right. There were witches down the Alley who would be glad to go under his robes. They were good at sucking every last drop from a wizard. Still he hesitated. Severus remained in that position for quite a while. Even as his emotional state called for relief for his very stiff dick.

He had agreed to have a conversation with Hermione. Why? She didn't want to hear anything he had to say. What would they accomplish? Because Neville had asked. He would try to have a rational conversation. For as much as he argued with the witch. Severus preferred it when they got along. He would prefer to be back to those days when they appreciated each other.

The thought hadn't firmly materialized in Severus' mind good before he whirled into Apparition.

/*/

When Severus landed outside the cute, little cottage he had second thoughts. How would she react to him appearing at her door? What did it matter? He was already at her door. He wasn't going to waste another night. If she wanted to talk, they would talk.

A piece of information he had heard that morning suddenly penetrated his thoughts. Hermione had a date with that despicable Libertine Michael Corner. He would be making his appeal to an empty house. Severus had taken two steps away from the house when the door opened. He quickly turned back to find himself staring down the end of Hermione's wand.

For several second they were both speechless.

"Remembered your way then?" asked Hermione sarcastically. "What do you want Severus? Have you come to chastise me over the long line of wizards I am shagging? I've had enough for today. Please leave me in peace."

As Hermione turned to go back inside, Severus called out in a soft, even voice. "I apologize. I made some ugly statements. None of which apply. Neville informed me you want to talk. Rather, we should talk in order to sort out our differences. Will you allow me that?"

A very surprised Hermione turned back to face Severus. "I'd forgotten how it sounds to hear you speak in a reasonable voice. You may come in. If you raise your voice or step one toe out of line, I will hex you."

Severus breathed a sigh of relief. He had gotten past the first hurdle. As Severus followed Hermione into the house, he wondered how many more hurdles there would be.

/*/

Initially, Hermione was not going to stand on ceremony. However she had allowed Severus into her home so she should be hospitable. "Would you care for some dinner or a drink?"

"If it isn't too much trouble, I'd like some of both. Thank you."

Hermione put her hands on her hips in response to Severus' statement. "If it was too much trouble, I wouldn't have asked Severus."

Hermione realized it was she who had taken a tone. This was supposed to be neutral ground of sorts. She rephrased. "It's not too much trouble. You have your choice of beef stew accompanied by garlic bread or cold chicken left over from last night. Which will it be?"

Another hurdle passed thought Severus. "I will have the beef stew. I'm afraid it was a spur of the moment decision to come here. Therefore I've come empty handed. I cannot even offer a bottle of wine."

Hermione managed a small smile. "I still have a few bottles left from previous times."

Hurdles three and four had fallen. She had smiled at him and spoken without rancor about previous times. Severus had every hope their discussion would go well.

/*/

As Severus sat waiting for his stew, he began to build a case of nerves. Should he only discuss work or should he address what he'd come there to address? Perhaps he should stick to the work topic. He could discuss other matters another time.

Hermione stuck her head out from the kitchen. "The stew will be ready in a couple of seconds. Why don't you hang your robes before you eat?"

"Thank you Hermione. I believe I will shed some of this clothing." Realizing how that might have sounded Severus cringed. Then he let out the breath he had been holding in. Hermione hadn't thought anything of the remark.

Severus knew he was acting the timid mouse which was way out of character for him. But this was important. He didn't want to get into a shouting match with Hermione because of his tone or timbre.

A minute or so later Hermione called him to the table.

The stew smelled heavenly. Severus felt a bit awkward for the first few mouthfuls. After that he had happily tucked right in. He and Hermione ate in silence. But it hadn't been an uncomfortable silence.

Halfway through the meal Hermione startled him when she suddenly jumped up from the table. All Severus could think was he was in danger of being hexed. It turned out Hermione had forgotten to set out the wine.

Severus smiled to himself over his continuing case of jitters as he poured wine for them both.

After the meal, Hermione waved her wand to clean up the kitchen leaving the wine on the table between them.

/*/

Hermione had been the first to speak. "I believed we would be holding our discussion at S & L. I agreed to have a conversation because it has come down to we clear the air and learn to respect each other or I am leaving. I do not want to leave. I absolutely love what I do. But work has become a battlefield which is something I won't stand for. I've had enough of listening to your remarks. You can be very cutting and hurtful."

"I recognize the problem as well Hermione. But you do give as good as you get. Your remarks are often just as cutting."

Hermione continued without acknowledging the truism Severus had just spoken. "As I mentioned earlier today. Perhaps we can refrain from insulting each other. After that we can practice not commenting on our choices in dates."

"I'm not dating anyone Hermione." Severus had been quick to reply. "You assume I am panting over any witch who crosses the threshold. I'm not. There is much to be said for greeting a customer with a smile as opposed to a frown."

"Please Severus," huffed Hermione. "That blonde sl… witch is all over you. She's in the shop every other day. You criticize me for holding conversations while you allow her to run her hand down your cheek in full view of the entire shop. Those romantic gestures are better suited for home. Don't you think?"

Severus tried maintaining his composure, but with her every word Hermione made it almost impossible to do so. Her and her supercilious attitude.

Without realizing it. Severus' voice had crept higher. "If we are going toe to toe over gestures. Should we discuss the nauseous Mr. Corner practically devouring your ear. It was disgusting."

Hermione jumped up. "Michael is a prat. He doesn't know any better. But it is not for you to comment on. And you will lower your voice in my home."

An exasperated Severus shot back crisply. "As you wish Hermione. Feel free to have him devour your entire face. I will say this though. Until you become a partner or take your leave. I prefer you tell your visitors to keep the foreplay to a minimum."

"Foreplay? You arse Severus Snape" she screamed summoning her wand.

Severus who was also on his feet waved her wand away with a quick twist of his hand. "So it's come to this then?" He asked angrily. "You would draw your wand against me over words? You cannot be childish enough to think I would stand by and let anyone hex me. I'll get my robes. I've upset you enough for one day. I know this because you always have to be right. You are always the innocent. Nothing but pearls of wisdom ever fall from your lips. So let me do this. I will stay away tomorrow. That will give you time to collect whatever is yours. There is no need to waste the time of a Magistrate. I will not hold you to your contract. Good luck."

Hermione knew she had acted a fool drawing her wand on a colleague. A colleague who was not only Severus Snape, but her boss as well. "Severus. Please don't leave. I apologize for drawing my wand. You are right. It was childish. Please come sit back down."

"I don't think I will Hermione," Severus snapped. "There's really nothing more to be said. I came here tonight hoping we could talk not about work but about us. Yes. Us. I've since changed my mind. It would be an exercise in futility. You will always believe what you want. I will not stand by again and watch you take up with any wizard who looks your way because you're sure I'm having relations with some unnamed witch. You spoiled it the first time and made me out to be the villain. Do you think I haven't heard you complaining about how cold and distant I became? How I ruined our friendship. Never once have I heard you explain your part. Thank you for dinner. I'll see myself out."

Hermione sat on the couch teary eyed and feeling all hard done by. Severus had come to work things out and she had acted the fool once again. Why was she so insecure when it came to him? She didn't know. After a serious bit of soul searching, Hermione made a decision.

/*/

It was after 10:30 when Hermione landed at Spinner's End. She would have Apparated directly into the house but wasn't sure she still had permissions. After the night she'd had, being squeezed to death by wards that didn't recognize her wasn't very appealing. She used her wand to unlock the front door. Unfortunately, Severus has set a Caterwauling charm on the door. All hell had broken loose when she stepped into the house.

For several seconds it was pandemonium until Severus turned off the charm. He had stood there glaring at Hermione forgetting how he must look in only his boxers and a tee shirt.

"What now Hermione? It would have been very awkward if I had been entertaining one of my unnamed witches."

"I deserve that Severus. I do. The thought never crossed my mind that you would have a witch here with you."

"Really? So now you believe I am not messing about with every witch who comes through the shop?"

"Well yes that. But even the famous Severus Snape couldn't find a witch, bring her home and get her into bed in thirty minutes."

Severus smiled. It wasn't midnight yet. Perhaps this day would end well after all.

/*/

Severus invited Hermione to help herself to wine while he stepped away to make himself more presentable.

By the time Severus returned to the living room, Hermione had removed her outer cloak. She had made herself comfortable and was sitting on the couch in her baby doll nightdress with a glass of wine in her hand.

"Are you here to tempt me into giving your position back?" Severus asked uncertainly.

"First. I haven't given up my position. Second. I'm here to do what you were willing to do. Get everything straightened out. If my state of dress or undress bothers you, I will gladly put my cloak back on."

"You may leave the cloak where it is," answered Severus hopefully. "I believe I've been cautious enough. From here I will be brutally frank. Will you listen for once?"

"I will listen Professor Snape. Please proceed."

Severus cast a small eye roll in Hermione's direction. He hadn't been a professor in years. She could be so annoying. Severus spoke his piece anyway.

"During the time we were together. I came to believe you were ashamed of our relationship. I was angry you would entertain me in your little cottage, but refuse to acknowledge our relationship in public. I am the first to admit I should have come to you with my concerns. Instead, I gave you the impression I did not care when I wanted nothing more than have you stand up to claim me. I am a wizard, but I am also a man. I want to be wanted in public as well as in private. Because I acted the arse. You began acting the arse. The dates you accepted made me want to curse both you and the wizard. The final straw was Michael Corner. He is a male whore. His over inflated Auror ego has led him to believe he should bed every witch in London. I am livid you would let yourself become one of a number."

After a brief period of silence Severus softly remarked. "There you have it."

Hermione held out her hand gesturing for Severus to sit next to her. "I wish you had come to me with your concerns Severus. We could have easily worked it out. You were under the impression I didn't want to claim you. I was under the impression you thought me too young to be a serious interest. I was good enough to shag, but no where near impressive enough to be on your arm. We can fix this you know" said Hermione as she threw one leg across Severus's hips.

Even though Hermione had on knickers and he light pajamas. Hermione's position was causing all kind of havoc with Severus' self control. He groaned loudly as Hermione ground her magical box against his fully erect dick. The heat and moisture radiating from Hermione's pussy combined with her sensual movements quickly had Severus' dick leaking pre-cum.

Wrapping both of his arms around Hermione's arse and pushing her down against his hard bone, Severus hoarsely asked how she hoped to fix their situation.

Grinding her overly wet pussy against Severus' lap, Hermione whispered in his ear. "For someone so intelligent. You really have no idea what's what. The solution is simple. I am asking you to be my wizard in private and in public. What is your answer Severus Snape?"

"I am yours exclusively. I have been yours from the first time we shared a bed."

With a loud groan, Severus made a slight adjustment freeing his massive dick of its constraints. He moved again and his dick tried to push itself through Hermione's knickers.

Each moved frantically against the other.

Hermione spread her knees wide on either side of Severus' hips and moved as though he was inside her.

Severus came without even entering Hermione. "My apologies for not being able to hold on. It's been so long Hermione. I'll make it up to you."

"Of course you will Severus," she whispered with her lips against his neck. "You're my wizard. Making it up to me is your job. Please take me to bed. I've climaxed once through sexual friction. I want you inside me. I need you to make me come through penetration."

Pushing Hermione up off his lap, Severus carried her to the bedroom placing her gently on the bed. Several seconds later he had Hermione out of her night dress and very wet knickers.

"We will observe the niceties later," groaned Severus. "Right now I want to give us what we need. Tomorrow we will come out as a proper couple. Those in the Wizarding World who matter will be made aware that I am the only wizard Hermione Granger will be dating."

Hermione cried out. "My wizard," as Severus pushed in as deeply as he could.

"That I am," Severus responded with a thrust and a grunt. "That I am."

/*/

Lying naked in each other's arms, Severus and Hermione talked. They didn't shout. They didn't argue. They talked.

Severus ended the conversation by lifting Hermione from the bed and lowering her onto his fully erect dick. Gazing directly into Hermione's eyes, Severus rubbed his thumbs across her nipples as he pushed himself up into his witch.

Throwing her head back Hermione savored her wizard's touch as she moved up and down his rigid pole. They made love frantically with Severus shouting as loud as he ever had when Hermione swiveled around so her arse was in his face. Bending over she had taken his swollen balls in her mouth which sent him crashing into climax. Severus was still shooting a stream of cum as he flipped Hermione and pushed his entire face between her legs making her cum once again.

As Severus fell back onto the bed, he uttered a very prophetic sentence. "If Corner ever comes near you again, I will curse his arse so badly even Harry Potter won't recognize him. Have I made myself clear on this matter?"

Hermione pulled herself up so she was lying in the crook of Severus' arm. Dropping several light kisses across his chest before pulling his face around so they were looking at each other. Hermione answered his question. "You have made yourself perfectly clear Severus. We have made our peace. We are together. The way you feel about Michael is the same way I feel about your blonde admirer. It will probably be best if you assign either Ethan or Noah to wait on her from now on? As you are aware. I too know how to use a wand."

A smiling Severus took Hermione's face between his hands kissing her passionately on the lips. As they broke apart Severus whispered against Hermione's mouth. "Consider it done love."

Hermione settled herself against Severus and closed her eyes. A small giggle escaped her lips as she began to drift off.

"What is it you find funny?" asked an equally drowsy Severus.

"I was thinking of Neville. Won't he be surprised?"

Severus rose up on one elbow to reply sleepily. "Surprised? I think not. I believe Mr. Longbottom knows much more than he lets on. We must get some sleep. Tomorrow is only fifteen minutes away."


	2. Chapter 2

**All things and characters in the Harry Potter world belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Previously on Making The First Move: Chapter 1**

Hermione pulled herself up so she was lying in the crook of Severus' arm. Dropping several light kisses across his chest before pulling his face around so they were looking at each other. Hermione answered his question. "You have made yourself perfectly clear Severus. We have made our peace. We are together. The way you feel about Michael is the same way I feel about your blonde admirer. It will probably be best if you assign either Ethan or Noah to wait on her from now on? As you are aware. I too know how to use a wand."

A smiling Severus took Hermione's face between his hands kissing her passionately on the lips. As they broke apart Severus whispered against Hermione's mouth. "Consider it done love."

Hermione settled herself against Severus and closed her eyes. A small giggle escaped her lips as she began to drift off.

"What is it you find funny?" asked an equally drowsy Severus.

"I was thinking of Neville. Won't he be surprised?"

Severus rose up on one elbow to reply sleepily. "Surprised? I think not. I believe Mr. Longbottom knows much more than he lets on. We must get some sleep. Tomorrow is only fifteen minutes away."

/

**Making The First Move: Chapter 2**

Both Hermione and Severus were up early the next morning. Instead of going home Hermione remained at Spinner's End to wait for Severus to have his shower. As Severus dressed, he and Hermione shared a laugh over her setting off the Caterwauling Charm.

Hermione had a cheeky answer for Severus. "My wizard obviously expects someone to come through his door who means him harm," giggled Hermione as she helped Severus straighten his tie. "If I hadn't heard that particular charm during the war, it might have scared me half to death."

Severus smiled down at Hermione as he kissed her on the nose. "I set the charm because I don't want some witch coming through my door to take advantage of me. The charm obviously works. It almost drove the only witch I want away from my door."

Hermione gave the tie one last tug before stepping back giving Severus a small glare. "We won't have to worry about unwanted witches anymore. Will we? If the Caterwauler goes off while I'm here, I will use my wand to protect your home to the best of my ability. It won't be pretty. Just you keep that in mind Mr. Snape."

Severus put his arms around Hermione. "We've discussed this. There will be no other witches. What we should be discussing is how we will present our relationship to Neville. We don't want to spring this on him too quickly. I do not want to see my partner keel over dead."

Hermione laughed as she hurried Severus along. "Neville is much stronger than you might imagine. The people you should be worrying about are your friends the Malfoys and others of their ilk. I believe they will be striking you from their friends list as soon as our relationship becomes known. Now. If you'll hurry your handsome arse along, we can get to my house so I can get ready. I think even Neville will not stand still for me turning up at Snape & Longbottom in my night attire."

"You have misspoken about our relationship. I do not foresee a problem. Any witch or wizard who is against our relationship will no longer find it necessary to invite me anywhere. For informational purposes. You turning up in your night dress in front of anyone other than me will not be tolerated. You might want to keep that in mind."

"For Merlin's sake Severus. I was joking about going anywhere in my nightdress."

"I wasn't," replied Severus with a smile. "You are much too lovely in day clothes or better yet. No clothes. Are we ready? Take my arm."

/*/

They reached Hermione's cottage in no time flat. Severus browsed through the items on Hermione's living room table while he waited for her to shower and dress.

Severus had moved several items when he came across a pad of paper like those the Aurors keep in their pockets to take notes. Severus' initial response had been to vanish the damn pad into nothingness. He caught himself. Harry Potter was one of Hermione's best friends. It was more than possible he or some other decent Auror had left the pad there. Severus put the pad back where he found it.

As much as Severus detested Michael Corner, he would give the tosspot a bit of leeway. In a way. If not for Corner, he and Hermione might not have made their peace.

Severus didn't want to think about his witch rolling beneath the despicable Auror. But the truth was she probably had. Otherwise, Corner would not be so hot on her tail.

Severus gave a slight shrug. Michael Corner wasn't a subject he would be bringing up to Hermione. He himself hadn't been without female attention during their separation. Which was another subject he would not be bringing up. He and Hermione's relationship started from here. If Michael Corner couldn't or wouldn't accept that Hermione was no longer single, he would have to deal with Severus.

/*/

Severus got up from the couch to check on Hermione. She was taking a gods awful long time to wash that tiny body. He was on his way to the bedroom he had grown to know so well when he was stopped by the heavenly smell of breakfast. Severus backtracked to the kitchen.

Hermione looked up from what she was doing to smile at Severus. "Before you mention anything about time. I've checked. We have plenty of time to have breakfast. Come sit down love. I've fixed us pancakes, sausage, eggs and toast. Why don't you pour the coffee while I set our places."

Severus did as asked without referring to the time. Even though Hermione had hurried him out of Spinner's End. Severus knew Noah and Ethan were both authorized to open the shop if he ran late. Which of course had never happened. Severus Snape prided himself on being on time. However now that he and Hermione were in a true relationship. That might change. He had no intention of ever turning down morning sex with Hermione if she wanted it.

Severus smiled as he brought his fork up to his mouth. The thought of sex with Hermione was causing his trousers to tighten. He had just thought how he would not turn it down. Now he was trying to keep the thought out of his mind.

Catching Severus in his thoughts, Hermione asked what he was smiling about.

Severus answered quite truthfully. "I was thinking about us love."

"You'll have to think about us a bit later. It's time for us to get to S&L. Isn't Neville expecting us to have a conversation this morning? We don't want to disappoint him," she said finishing with a wink. "I believe today is going to be a lovely day at S&L."

"I believe you are quite correct," answered Severus happily leaning over to kiss Hermione. "I have you by my side. I will not allow anything to spoil our day. Take my arm and we will go."

/*/

Employees and owners as well used the back entrance when entering the building in the morning. Today wasn't any exception. Except on this day Hermione and Severus made their entrance together.

Noah and Ethan who were already on the premises hadn't failed to notice that their irritable superior and his equally irritable assistant had arrived together. They passed a look between them, but neither wizard spoke about it out loud. They liked the positions they held. Making stupid remarks would not help them keep their positions.

The two wizards wished Hermione and Severus good morning as they made their way to the front to check if the shop was neat and tidy before the doors opened. It was.

Precisely at 9:00 am Severus unlocked the doors. The first day of Hermione and Severus' new relationship had begun.

Severus went out front to survey the area as he did every morning since the shop had opened. He didn't find anything out of place.

Before leaving the shop floor, Severus spoke to Noah and Ethan giving them specific instructions with regard to the blonde customer, Lila Grant. Severus designated Noah as the clerk who would be assisting Miss Grant from there on out. The only explanation Severus gave for the change was perfunctory. Miss Grant was a preferred customer whom he wanted to receive the proper attention.

Although surprised by the change in routine. Noah and Ethan were glad the change was only customer service related. Much worse ideas had gone through each of their minds.

/*/

When Severus returned to the back, he found Hermione and Neville discussing the Erulian Lilies. Severus wished Neville a good morning before telling him he would be in the lab if he was needed.

Neither Severus nor Hermione gave anything away. They had decided to reveal their relationship during the mid morning discussion.

The problem: Neville was way ahead of them both. Even though neither Hermione nor Severus had made any reference to their new relationship. Neville noticed the change in the atmosphere straightaway. Hermione and Severus were in the room together…and it was peaceful. They weren't growling at each other or insulting each other. Neville knew something had changed. He just didn't know what.

After finishing their conversation, Hermione surprised Neville yet again by telling him she would be downstairs in the R&D area putting together recipes for the Erulians.

Neville scratched his head as he watched Hermione walk away. Someone had charmed some manners into the both of them.

/*/

With Hermione and Severus down in the labs and the shop being quite busy, Neville stepped out front several times to assist Noah and Ethan.

Noah and Ethan had again glanced at each other when Neville instead of Hermione or Severus had appeared out front.

The first chance Ethan got he whispered to Noah. "The silence doesn't bode well. Why is Mr. Longbottom out front? I hope it doesn't mean S&L is about to go through an upheaval. I for one like my position. And as silly as it might sound. I like Neville, Hermione and Severus. I don't take change well."

Noah took a quick glance around before answering Ethan. "Sometimes change can be good. Let's just wait and see before we read anything dire into the silence." Then he excused himself to wait on a pretty, young witch who was standing in the middle of the shop gazing around with a confused look on her face.

Noah and Ethan didn't have another chance to chat as customers began coming through the doors as though the shop was giving away something free. Each wizard moved about the shop wondering what the day would bring.

/*/

Neville remained in his office finishing up paperwork until he glanced up to find it was already 10:30. He jumped up. There was a discussion that needed to be held. He was sure neither Hermione nor Severus would start the discussion on their own.

Neville adjusted his robes before heading downstairs to referee.

It was quiet when Neville reached the bottom floor. In the back of his mind he hoped neither had cursed the other to death. So it was unbelievable to him to open the door to the R&D area to find Severus and Hermione locked in a kiss. An involuntary oh had escaped Neville's mouth which caused Hermione and Severus to pull apart to face him.

"I-I'm sorry to interrupt," Neville stammered still not believing his eyes. Severus had his hand on Hermione's waist. "Are you alright Hermione? You haven't put a hex on her. Have you Severus?"

Neville was even more surprised when both Hermione and Severus offered up big smiles.

Frozen in place, Neville couldn't move until Hermione spoke. "Come in Neville. Severus and I have something to say before we have the discussion."

Neville walked slowly into the room still not believing Hermione wasn't under a hex or curse. "Will someone please tell me what's going on. Last night you were ready to kill each other. Today everything is roses. What have I missed?"

Hermione poured three cups of tea before asking Neville to make himself comfortable. "We talked," was all Hermione would say.

Neville turned to Severus who had already picked up his cup. "Please enlighten me Severus. I walked in on you kissing Hermione. What has changed since last night?"

Putting down his cup, Severus made a surprising quip. "For your information Mr. Longbottom. I wasn't kissing Hermione. She was kissing me. You look very uncomfortable. Let me assure you I haven't hexed Hermione nor has she hexed me." Then Severus repeated exactly what Hermione had revealed. "As Hermione has disclosed. We talked."

"I'm going to try this talking thing on Luna," joked Neville. "Seems to have worked like a charm."

Hermione glanced at Severus before reaching out to pat Neville's hand. "You may be unaware that Severus and I shared a short relationship last year. Due to circumstances I do not care to rehash. We separated."

"Really?" asked Neville. "Where was I when all this was happening? All I know is the arguing and the insults."

Hermione patted Neville's hand again. "I'm trying to explain. Please just sit back and listen."

Severus smiled at his witch. Neville simply picked up his cup of tea and sat back in his chair.

Hermione continued with her big reveal. "Severus and I separated. We both turned to others, but cared for each other. Fast forward to last night. Severus took it upon himself to sort it all out."

A blush covered Hermione from neck to hairline as she continued the explanation. "Things turned out well. Severus and I acknowledged the reason we have been so despicable to each other. And we fixed it. You are the first person with whom we've shared our decision. We will try to keep our displays of affection at work to a minimum. However. If you find us kissing in the R&D office, do not be alarmed. We are together. Which means we are allowed to kiss each other."

Neville pumped his fist as he replied to Hermione's revelations. "Thank Merlin. I was afraid for us all after yesterday. Congratulations. I cannot wait to tell Luna I was right."

Severus brought Hermione's hand to his lips. "Things will be much different from now on. Since we are all here together. I believe this is an appropriate time to tell Hermione what you and I have discussed Neville."

As far as Hermione was concerned. Everything had been discussed. What more was there?

She soon found out.

/*/

Severus did the talking. "Neville and I have, on several occasions, discussed inviting you into the partnership. We want you as our third partner. What do you think?"

For the first time in a long time Hermione was speechless.

Neville interceded. "You have all the qualifications and experience we are looking for in a partner. Say yes Hermione. Then I will leave so you can return to kissing Severus.

Both Severus and Hermione laughed at Neville's declaration.

Hermione glanced between Neville and Severus. "I accept your invitation. I'm thrilled you both think enough of me to invite me. Shall we do this formally? Or is my word enough?"

"Both." Severus had quickly answered. "As of now. You are the third partner in Snape & Longbottom's. We will get the official paperwork to the Ministry Registry before the end of the week. Even before that. Our business is now a three way partnership. We should update our business name as well. What shall we call our new partnership?"

"I would think it's obvious," Hermione answered saucily. "Snape, Longbottom and Granger."

"Perfect," remarked Severus glancing at Hermione lovingly.

"Then that's what it will be named," offered Neville. "Snape, Longbottom & Granger. We will have our signage updated after close of business today. To have it done right I suggest we call in Lowerly Associates. I've heard they do excellent work. I'll send them an owl right away. You two can now get back to what you were doing before I interrupted. I have to say. This has been a very pleasant discussion."

/*/

On his way out to lunch, Noah stopped by the lab to hand Hermione a note telling her the wizard was still upstairs. He had insisted on waiting for her answer.

Severus watched closely as Hermione opened a piece of paper which looked suspiciously like the Auror's pad of paper he'd seen on her living room table.

"Anything important?" asked Severus casually.

"Nothing important Severus. Michael Corner is inquiring why I cancelled the dinner date we had planned for last night. He has asked to reschedule."

Severus remained calm, but Hermione could hear the tension in his voice. "Now is the time Hermione. Tell Mr. Corner what's what. Or I will."

" I will do that Severus. May I call him into the back so my conversation won't be overheard by the entire shop?"

"You may," answered Severus without looking up.

Hermione took three steps towards the door before turning back to Severus. "I have no problem doing this on my own. But I would like for my wizard to accompany me."

Severus let out the breath he had been holding in. He wanted to be there when Hermione told Corner to stay away. But as much as he wanted to be there. He needed and wanted Hermione to properly invite him. And she had.

Hermione climbed the stairs with Severus close on her heels. Severus remained in the back while Hermione went out front to collect the foul git.

Severus overheard Michael ask Hermione what this was all about as he followed her into the back room.

Michael nodded in Severus' direction when he saw him sitting at the desk.

Severus had looked away. He had no intention of greeting the only piece of shite he was sure Hermione had shagged. Severus adjusted his thoughts. He wasn't really sure of anything. Michael Corner acted as though he had shagged Hermione. That was enough.

Hermione began by telling Michael she had accepted another wizard's attentions and would not accept any more dates or visits from him.

Michael turned red. "What's this? You were willing to accept a date yesterday. What has changed so drastically between then and now. Are you having me on Hermione? If you are, I don't like it. I asked for a chance with you." Glancing at Severus, Michael lowered his voice. "You told me it would take more than a drunken shag. I am willing to do as you ask. Last night would have been a proper date. I assumed we would go from there."

"I've made an important decision since then Michael. I've explained the situation. Take it any way you like, but that's it. There will not be any more dates or visits."

Severus was on alert with every bone in his body tingling. He didn't like what Corner was saying or the tone he was using with Hermione.

Michael wouldn't stop talking. "Tell whomever it is you've accepted into your life that I was there first. Tell him…"

Severus cut across Michael. "The wizard you are referring to would be me. You've said you're piece Mr. Corner," Severus growled. "Stop acting like a bloody arsehole. Leave the premises while you still can."

Hermione threw up a silencing charm as soon as Severus started growling.

Neville heard the commotion and had come out of his office to find out what was going

on.

Instead of leaving, Michel glared at Severus and growled back. "You? Hermione has accepted you? That's her problem then. Be that as it may. Who do you think you're talking to? I'm a fucking Auror. I'll bloody have your arse for dinner. I know your reputation with a wand as I hope you know mine. Step out of this."

Severus took two steps towards Michael leaving the two wizards less than ten inches apart.

"Hermione has told you she is not interested," Severus snarled in a rage. "Act like a wizard instead of a rutting dog. Leave my premises now."

Hermione stepped between the two wizards when it appeared Michael was making a move towards his wand. Michael shoved Hermione out of the way causing her to stumble back against the desk. With a snakelike movement, Severus reached out to keep Hermione on her feet.

The next moment. Michael Corner lay crumpled on the floor having been both hexed and stunned. Both Severus and Neville had cast a spell at the same time. Severus without benefit of his wand.

"Stop," Hermione shouted. "The both of you. Even though you had cause. I need to get in touch with Harry so this doesn't go any farther. I don't want either of you gits casting any more spells."

Hermione grabbed her wand to send an emergency Patronus to Harry. Then she had gone out front to wait for the Head Auror.

/*/

Harry came rushing in ten minutes later. "I got your message, but couldn't make out what was going on. What's happened?"

Hermione pulled Harry over to the side of the store casting a Muffliato around them. She had then told Harry the entire story even going as far back to her one off with Michael.

"Helena on a Horse Hermione! You allowed yourself to be taken in by Michael Corner. I've heard more shite about him than I care to acknowledge. All of what I've heard was of a personal nature. Which made it not my business. This is different. Sounds as though Michael was trying to use his position as an Auror to intimidate.

Hermione bristled a bit at Harry's remark. "I wasn't taken in by anyone Harry. I made a bad choice. We've all made them. Severus and I have come to an understanding which Michael took as a personal insult. Come on then. They're in the back room."

Harry thought his friend was being a little touchy about her one night stand, but ignored her sharp comment. "Alright Hermione. Let's get back there so we can get everything straightened out."

/*/

When Harry and Hermione came through the door, Michael was still out cold on the floor.

Harry greeted Neville and Severus with a handshake.

"Hermione has told me what happened," Harry explained to the two wizards. "I will not be filing a report. However, I will ask. If either of you have a problem with Michael in the future, call me _before_ drawing your wands not after. By the way Severus. Congratulations. You've gotten yourself a lovely witch. A little volatile, but lovely nonetheless," joked Harry. "Perhaps we can all share a night out together. I'll take Michael with me to get him sorted. See you soon."

"Thank you Harry," Hermione called out after her best friend. "We'll see you soon."

Hermione also thanked Neville even as she scolded both him and Severus for casting spells within the business.

"You're absolutely on the mark Hermione," answered Neville somewhat bashfully. "But I wasn't going to stand by and see anyone get hurt. How is the research going? If you've started recipe notes on the Erulians, I'd like to go over them."

"The notes are on the desk in R&D. I've started three recipes, but the ingredients are a bit tentative at the moment. I'll be downstairs to discuss everything in just a bit."

/*/

Severus had remained quiet up until this point. Closing the door to the back room he took Hermione in his arms. "My apologies love. I let my temper get away from me. It won't happen again….unless Corner makes another appearance."

Hermione laid her head on Severus' chest. "You don't have to apologize to me Severus. You were antagonized. It is me who should be apologizing to you after what you had to hear."

Severus kissed Hermione on the forehead denying he'd heard anything more than Michael growling over the fact she had accepted the attentions of another wizard.

Hermione knew Severus had heard what Michael said, but was more than glad he chose not to acknowledge it.

/*/

Michael hadn't been speaking that softly. Severus had heard every word. Hermione and that piece of shite had had one drunken shag. While any shag Hermione had with another wizard was one too many. He was not going to let the past come between them. Besides. He would have hell to pay if Hermione found out how many times he had been down Knockturn Alley. While none of his encounters had involved shagging. The encounters had involved contact with his dick.

As far as Severus was concerned. Pasts were like arseholes. Everyone had one. He and Hermione were in a fresh, new relationship. They would leave their pasts in the past.


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously on Making The First Move: Chapter 2**

Severus had remained quiet up until this point. Closing the door to the back room he took Hermione in his arms. "My apologies love. I let my temper get away from me. It won't happen again….unless Corner makes another appearance."

Hermione laid her head on Severus' chest. "You don't have to apologize to me Severus. You were antagonized. It is me who should be apologizing to you after what you had to hear."

Severus kissed Hermione on the forehead denying he'd heard anything more than Michael growling over the fact she had accepted the attentions of another wizard.

Hermione knew Severus had heard what Michael said. She was more than glad he chose not to acknowledge it.

/*/

Michael hadn't been speaking that softly. Severus had heard every word. Hermione and that piece of shite had had one drunken shag. While any shag Hermione had with another wizard was one too many. He was not going to let the past come between them. Besides. He would have hell to pay if Hermione found out how many times he had been down Knockturn Alley. While none of his encounters had involved shagging. The encounters had involved contact with his dick.

As far as Severus was concerned. Pasts were like arseholes. Everyone had one. He and Hermione were in a fresh, new relationship. They would leave their pasts in the past.

/

**Making The First Move: Chapter 3**

With all the nonsense over, Hermione and Severus shared one more quick kiss before separating. Hermione was on her way to R&D to discuss recipes with Neville. Severus was going to sit down to complete the required Ministry forms which would legally confirm Hermione as a third partner.

"We are magical people," grumbled Severus as he checked off a dozen little boxes. "One would think we could find a way to simplify certain things." Severus continued to plod through the two sided, ten page document grumbling all the while. He was on the eighth page when he was interrupted by Noah knocking on the door.

"Enter." Severus replied to the knock.

Noah stepped inside.

"Mr. Gables. What can I help you with?"

Noah, who didn't want to appear as though he couldn't follow direction cleared his throat before speaking. "Miss Grant was not at all pleased with our change in her service. She is upset that the owner of Snape & Longbottom's does not have time for one of his most prominent customers. She made it clear she will be mentioning the insult to Lucius Malfoy when she sees him. Miss Grant left the shop without making a purchase insisting she would not return until you personally apologize to her for the slight."

Severus threw down the quill he had in his hand. First Corner. Now this. A day that had shown so much promise early on had gone sideways very quickly.

Noah took a small step back when Severus threw down the quill.

Severus held up his hand. "Relax Mr. Gables. You are not responsible for what has transpired. I'll take care of this. If or when Miss Grant deigns to grace us with her presence in the future. You are the clerk who is assigned to wait on her. I made a promise I intend to keep. Snape & Longbottom will not cease to exist over the loss of one customer. Thank you for bringing this matter to my attention. I will take it from here."

Noah breathed a bit easier when he realized he was not being blamed for the situation. "You're welcome sir. I'll just get back out on the floor."

/*/

Having witnessed the situation between Noah and Miss Grant then watching as Noah went out back to make full disclosure of the problem. Ethan tried to catch Noah's eye as his friend came back onto the shop floor. But that didn't happen.

Noah did not look in Ethan's direction. Instead he walked over to the next customer in the queue hoping this customer would be happy with the service.

/*/

Severus had maintained his composure in front of Noah, but he was seething. He understood why Lila would be so upset. Lila Grant was just that full of herself. How would she not be upset at being assigned a clerk instead of having the full attention of the owner. The owner whom she believed to be totally infatuated by her charms.

Severus had been nothing but professional with the woman. As he had told Hermione. Meeting a customer with a smile instead of a frown resulted in greater customer satisfaction. It was to his detriment that this customer read more into his smile than was there.

Severus admitted to himself that he was at fault. He had been too quick to do as he had promised Hermione. The proper way would have been to explain his reasoning for the change in assistance. He had no intention of divulging his personal business, but he should have explained the change as a business decision. A decision predicated on the fact he would be spending the bulk of his time in the labs. Although that explanation was not the entire truth. It was true.

What he had said to Mr. Gables was true as well. Snape, Longbottom & Granger would not close the doors because of the loss of one customer. With that being said. Severus did not necessarily like to lose any customer. He prided himself on offering excellent customer service being acutely aware that keeping customers happy was the crux of a successful business.

He most certainly was going to contact Miss Lila Grant. And as Hermione would say. It wasn't going to be pretty.

It wasn't so much Lila had commented negatively about the change in her level of service. It was her Lucius Malfoy comment that had him so irritated. Severus planned to correct his mistake. He also planned to address Lila's misconception that Lucius Malfoy could impact in any way decisions made at Snape, Longbottom & Granger.

Severus pulled out a piece of parchment. However instead of writing his note to Lila Grant as planned. He had laid the parchment aside in favor of taking a walk around the shop. Severus stepped out into the shop to spend time with his customers. He greeted several older, prominent witches and wizards as well as a few younger customers during his foray across the room.

After about fifteen minutes on the shop floor, Severus returned to his office. More composed and less angry, Severus sat down to write a note to Lila.

_Miss Grant:_

_I have been advised you are unhappy with what you deem an inferior level of service from Snape, Longbottom & Granger. It is my understanding you feel the clerk who came to your assistance wasn't up to par. Noah Gables is a fine clerk who is more than experienced enough to meet your every need. The fault lies with me as I specifically chose Mr. Gables to see to your needs. I made the change in your service due to changes in my own schedule. Business needs have dictated that I spend extended periods of time in our labs and R&D areas. Therefore, rather than have you casting about for a clerk. I selected one for you. I apologize for not addressing this change with you personally._

_On another matter. My clerk has reported your remark about Lucius Malfoy which he perceived as a threat to himself, this establishment and me personally. I recognize that Lucius Malfoy is a powerful wizard whose name commands respect in the Wizarding World. However, Lucius has nothing to do with my establishment as I do not have anything to do with his business. I resent your insinuation. For you to throw his name out to my clerk as some sort of intimidation factor was quite unnecessary. You may discuss whatever you wish with Lucius. It will not change anything in my establishment. _

_Snape, Longbottom & Granger appreciates your past business. We were glad to be of service._

_Respectfully, _

_Severus T. Snape_

Severus reread the missive finding it to be appropriate. Laying the letter aside. He went back to complete the Partnership Form. When the form was completed, Severus took both items to the small owl service area to send them off.

"Done….. and done." Severus quietly remarked to the two remaining owls.

/*/

Severus was in his own office when Hermione and Neville came back upstairs. There was a decision he wanted to pass by his partners.

Neville went straight to his own office, but Hermione had plopped herself down in a chair in front of Severus' desk.

"Shall we go over to _The Unwavering Wand _for a late lunch?" asked Hermione before Severus could explain his idea. "All that research has made me very hungry," she joked leaning back against the chair. "We can ask Neville to join us."

"Really? The witch who eats next to nothing is actually hungry. Of course we will go. I have to see this."

Hermione picked up a crumpled piece of parchment which she threw at Severus. "Things have changed since we were last together. I actually like food now. Well certain foods. I still do not care for seafood of any kind."

Severus smiled remembering Hermione's one try at eating a bit of shellfish he had served her. She had broken out in hives within five minutes of taking her first bite. Hermione had hexed him good after he charmed the hives away with his wand.

They had laughed about it later, but Hermione had been one pissed off witch while the hives were all over her face.

"I know what you're smiling about Snape. If you so much as mention hives, I'll hex you again."

Severus held up his hands in surrender just as Neville appeared at the door. "Fighting already?" Neville inquired cheekily. "That was a very short truce."

"Ah. Another wizard who has not recognized the power of Hermione Granger's wand. Keep talking Longbottom. You will be next to feel the very same wand."

Severus stepped into the conversation. "As entertaining as you both are. There is a question on the table. Hermione and I are going out for lunch. Would you care to join us? I also have a business question I would like to discuss with you both."

"I had planned to work in R&D throughout the afternoon." Neville advised his partners. "However, it's all experimental so I will be glad to join you. I'll take a quick trip to the men's room and meet you back here in five minutes."

/*/

Five minutes later the three partners stepped outside the shop to Apparate to Diagon Alley.

_The Unwavering Wand _was fairly crowded for a week day, but Hermione, Neville and Severus were seated quickly.

Hermione noticed several patrons glance over when she took her seat next to Severus. She had given Severus an inconspicuous nudge. Severus had simply smiled as he continued to browse his menu.

Neville had noticed the gawking as well and had succinctly pointed out. "I think you two have been outed."

"Without a doubt Neville. I can almost feel their breath on my neck." Hermione replied wickedly. "I will now give them something to talk about over their evening dinner." Leaning over, Hermione placed her hand on top of Severus' pretending to glance at his menu.

Severus had smiled even wider.

Hermione only stopped her command performance when their meals arrived at the table.

/*/

Over lunch Severus shared his thoughts. He felt they should hire at least one additional clerk perhaps two explaining that in his estimation Noah and Ethan's work warranted a rise in pay as well as position.

The three partners discussed the suggestion at length finally deciding to make several changes. They would hire two additional clerks. They would promote Noah and Ethan to Assistant Manager and Junior Manager with Noah having the authority to make basic decisions for the shop. The two wizards would get a pay rise commensurate with their new titles along with one office which they would share.

Severus who was very satisfied with the outcome of the conversation suggested he convey the changes to Noah and Ethan while Hermione and Neville sat in. Hermione and Neville were fine with Severus leading the meeting.

Severus revealed his plan to make Hermione's addition to the partnership his first announcement. The announcement would be followed by a short discussion in which he would talk about how well Noah and Ethan were doing in their current positions. Severus suggested that Neville explain about the new office while Hermione would be left to reveal details of their new pay levels as well as answer any questions.

By the end of lunch, everything had been sorted. The meeting would be held that day after close of business. Severus also mentioned he would be sending the Daily Prophet an announcement regarding Snape & Longbottom adding a third partner.

With everything settled, the three partners got up to leave. To give the restaurant patrons more fuel for their dinner discussions that evening. Hermione took hold of Severus' arm for their walk out. To their surprise. Several of the customers who had so openly gawked at them during lunch greeted them by name as they left the restaurant.

Once outside Severus had sniped. "It is my guess the silly bastards have found us to be an acceptable couple."

Without missing a beat Hermione had let loose a cheeky quip. "I believe they found _me _acceptable. The court is still out on you love."

Both Neville and Severus found Hermione's comment to be quite funny.

/*/

On the way back through the shop, Severus stopped to give Noah and Ethan details about the meeting. Hermione and Neville had continued on to the offices.

Noah and Ethan listened quietly as Severus spoke of the mandatory meeting to be held that night.

As soon as Severus walked away, desperation had set in. The two wizards felt sure the meeting would not hold any good news. Throughout the rest of the day, Noah and Ethan continued to perform at the top of their game even though they worried over the final outcome of the meeting.

/*/

While Noah and Ethan worried over whether or not they would still have positions at the end of the day, Severus, Hermione and Neville were very busy with their own chores.

Immediately after speaking with Noah and Ethan, Severus had gone about changing a half empty storeroom into a fairly good sized office space which would easily accommodate two desks and two wizards. It wasn't the most posh office space, but it would do. After Mr. Gables and Mr. White proved their worth, adjustments would be made to upgrade their area. If they didn't prove their worth, upgrades would not matter.

When Severus stepped away from the former storeroom, the office contained every necessity any new manager would need, including name plates.

The next item on Severus' agenda had been to submit proper notification of Hermione's Partnership to the Daily Prophet.

_Gentlemen: _

_Please find enclosed a draft drawn on Gringotts along with ad copy for a notice I wish to have run in your Business and General News Sections over the next three days. _

_**Severus Snape and Neville Longbottom are pleased to announce an addition to the business: **_

_**Miss Hermione J. Granger has accepted the position of Partner at Snape & Longbottom, Brewing and Potions Company. **_

_**To reflect the addition of Miss Granger to the current partnership. Our business name has been changed to Snape, Longbottom & Granger, Brewing and Potions Company.**_

_**We welcome the expertise, knowledge and talent Miss Granger brings to the partnership.**_

_**Severus Snape**_

_**Neville Longbottom **_

The ad had been sent out immediately.

/*/

Severus had certain actions ingrained into his workday. Walking the shop floor was one of them. To this end, Severus went out to walk the floor checking on customers once again.

Severus was halfway across the floor when he noticed one of the older witches who had been at _The Unwavering Wand. _Surprisingly she called out to him. "Good afternoon Severus. How was your lunch"

"It was a delightful lunch," replied a startled Severus. "Thank you."

Severus started to walk away, but the witch who had moved in closer engaged him once again. "It was lovely to see you and Miss Granger out and about. We rarely see you these days."

Severus recognized subterfuge when he saw it. So he had dealt with it. His intention was to give the biddy the answer she was waiting to hear.

"I am normally too busy to step outside the premises to have lunch," Severus answered with a slight bow. "However, Hermione is a strong believer in being well nourished. As such, you may see us out and about more often."

Severus chuckled to himself as a look of confirmation spread over the witch's face. Like Hermione earlier. Severus could almost hear the thoughts. _I knew it. I cannot wait to share this information. Hermione Granger and Severus Snape are in a relationship_.

"It was nice to see you Mrs. Alcott." Severus had not only remembered her name, but the fact she used to turn her head whenever she passed him on the street.

Mrs. Alcott nodded as she took her purchase and hurried from the shop.

Severus let out a quiet snort. Being with Hermione Granger had obviously made him _acceptable_.

Severus felt he had frightened Noah or Ethan enough for one afternoon. He did not approach either wizard this time.

/*/

Hermione had gone directly to the labs after lunch. Earlier in the day she had established base requirements for three new recipes. Her research hadn't moved much beyond those requirements, but she planned to brew anyway. Even the greenest of brewers knew a superior base was as important as the ingredients contained in the overall brew.

Hermione was in her glory. Being back in the lab as well as being on good terms with Severus excited her. She hadn't felt this positive over anything in only Merlin knew when. She had three promising recipes on trial. That alone was enough to keep a smile on her face for days at a time.

/*/

Shortly after returning from lunch. Neville had received an owl advising he would have to appear in person at the London Wizarding Port to pick up a shipment of live cargo. A hive of BeastBees had arrived for him from New Guinea.

As required by Wizarding Law, the message quoted Magical Statute 8408 as the reason the shipment could not be delivered to Neville's place of business.

The message hadn't surprised Neville. He had been the recipient of quite a few shipments and was therefore fully aware of the law. Wizarding Law strictly forbade Owl Delivery Services from transporting live cargo.

Statute 8408 was a measure enacted in 1829 to prevent any disease or ailment from being transmitted to owls via beasts being shipped into the country. The statute became necessary after a shipment of Ground Dwelling Octophants from Burma decimated all but a few of England's owl service population. Live cargo, especially live cargo destined to be used in research or food preparation had to be picked up and transported by the recipient.

After a quick conversation with Severus to advise him of his destination, an excited Neville headed for the port. He was about to come into possession of a full hive. That was something that didn't happen every day. BeastBees being fairly rare.

Neville had made his request less than a week ago. At that time, he had been given an expected delivery date of a month or more down the line. He was more than chuffed by the early arrival.

With Hermione back in the lab, Neville hoped she would agree to assist him getting the BeastBee project sorted. Experiments would have to be done under very strict controls. Working with the insect could be a bit dangerous. Their bite could cause trauma to any witch or wizard with a weakened immune system. He planned to make full disclosure before asking Hermione to assist him.

Neville arrived at the port eager to take possession of his shipment.

/*/

At 6:01 pm, Noah and Ethan turned up for the meeting. They joined Neville and Hermione who had come upstairs and were waiting in Severus' office. Severus was not at his desk.

After five minutes of waiting, Hermione was about to go track Severus down when he appeared in the doorway apologizing for his tardiness. "Please find a seat where you can. This will be a short meeting."

Noah and Ethan let out what each thought to be a quiet sigh.

But nothing got past Severus. "It isn't that bad Mr. Gables. Mr. White. My partners and I have several announcements to make this evening. The first of which is that Neville and I have added a partner. Miss Granger has accepted our offer to join the company in a different capacity. As of today, Hermione is a full partner at Snape & Longbottom."

Both wizards took a turn shaking Hermione's hand offering their congratulations.

Severus moved on to his next announcement. "Hermione, Neville and I think you both are assets to this company and should be rewarded for your exemplary work."

Neither Noah nor Ethan knew what was to come next. They did know it didn't sound much like they were being sacked.

Severus elucidated further. "The three partners have agreed to promote Noah to Assistant Manager and you Ethan to Junior Manager. These positions will include substantial pay rises. Are you willing to take on the added responsibility?"

Without knowing the finer details, Noah and Ethan had all but broken their necks nodding their affirmative response.

Severus added one last thing. "Down the line. If either of you have an interest in brewing or researching, we will see to your training."

Noah and Ethan were so chuffed they figured they had died and gone to business heaven.

They would be buying at least one round at the Leaky that evening.

/*/

At this point Neville stepped in. "Thank you for accepting the new positions. We have a few more things we'd like to share before releasing you for the night. As of tonight. The company you work for has changed its name to Snape, Longbottom & Granger. Severus has also made a few adjustments on the off chance you two accepted our offer. If you will follow me, I'll show you what I mean."

Noah and Ethan followed Neville only to find themselves in their newly established office. The smile on their faces was so bright it rivaled the July midday sun.

They would be buying two rounds at the Leaky.

"Here you are boys. Your new home from now on. Complete with name plates."

Ethan let out a very unprofessional hoot as he slid his arse into the chair behind the desk marked Ethan White, Junior Manager.

Noah sat at the desk marked with his name without a word. He was overwhelmed. He and Ethan had been worried whether they would have a position come the next day. Now here they were with their own desk in their own office.

"Take stock of your office," remarked Neville. "Although you have been promoted, you will continue to work the floor until we are able to hire additional people. Actually, the shop floor will always be your responsibility. No matter your titles. You will meet with Hermione tomorrow after close of business. At that time she will go over your duties, what Galleon amount your pay rise will entail and answer your questions as well. I want to thank you personally for your hard work and loyalty. There's nowhere to go from here but up lads. Thank Hermione and Severus on the way out. We'll see you in the morning. Oh! We are looking for at least two clerks. If you have anyone in mind, give the names to Hermione when you meet with her tomorrow."

The two wizards shook Neville's hand before heading back to Severus' office. After thanking Hermione and Severus, Noah and Ethan left through the back.

They held in their shouts of joy until they were well away from the building.

/*/

The Lowerly Associates had shown up while Neville was talking with Noah and Ethan and were well into their work. The outside signage had already been replaced. By the time Neville checked on their progress. They were halfway through replacing the inside signage along with the business stationary.

Neville made a quick stop by Severus' office where he volunteered to remain behind in order to check on the finished signage job.

/*/

Hermione and Severus thanked Neville wishing him a good night before confirming their own plans for the evening.

Severus was going to Spinner's End to clean up and arrange space for anything Hermione might want to keep at his house. A single wizard didn't always tidy up after himself.

Hermione was going to her cottage to shower, change into something deliciously sexy and prepare dinner for the two of them.

After several passionate kisses in the shadows of Severus' dark office, the lovers parted with plans firmly in place. They would meet at Hermione's cottage at 8:00.

/*/

Hermione was rushing. She had promised Severus dinner by 8:00. It was now coming up on 7:15. She still had to shower, choose something to wear and start dinner.

Even though she was rushing. Hermione knew something was wrong as soon as she stepped through her front door. She recognized a problem, but had been slow to react.

Her own wards wouldn't have stopped her from getting through, but she should have felt the slight brush of magic when she walked in. She hadn't.

By the time Hermione recognized she could be in danger. Her wand had already been ripped from her hand and gone flying across the room.

Someone had shouted Expelliarmus.

No she thought. It wasn't just someone. She recognized the voice.

Michael Corner was in her house and had taken her wand.


	4. Chapter 4

**All things and characters in the Harry Potter world belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Previously on Making The First Move: Chapter 3**

Hermione and Severus thanked Neville wishing him a good night before confirming their own plans for the evening.

Severus was going to Spinner's End to clean up and arrange space for anything Hermione might want to keep at his house. A single wizard didn't always tidy up after himself.

Hermione was going to her cottage to shower, change into something deliciously sexy and prepare dinner for the two of them.

After several passionate kisses in the shadows of Severus' dark office, the lovers parted with plans firmly in place. They would meet at Hermione's cottage at 8:00.

/*/

Hermione was rushing. She had promised Severus dinner by 8:00. It was now coming up on 7:15. She still had to shower, choose something to wear and start dinner.

Even though she was rushing. Hermione knew something was wrong as soon as she stepped through her front door. She recognized a problem, but had been slow to react.

Her own wards wouldn't have stopped her from getting through, but she should have felt the slight brush of magic when she walked in. She hadn't.

By the time Hermione recognized she could be in danger. Her wand had already been ripped from her hand and gone flying across the room.

Someone had shouted Expelliarmus.

No she thought. It wasn't just someone. She recognized the voice.

Michael Corner was in her house and had taken her wand.

/

**Making The First Move: Chapter 4**

Michael Corner was in her house and had taken her wand. Hermione hadn't expected to be accosted in her own home. She had been caught completely off guard. She didn't know why the prat was there or what he was trying to prove. Hermione didn't care. All she knew was he had pissed her off.

"You dare take my wand!" shouted Hermione. "What are you fucking playing at Michael? You're in my home without invitation and you've taken my wand. What do you hope to accomplish? How did you even get through my wards?"

"Your wards? I'm a fucking Auror Hermione. Getting through your wards was a simple matter. Now just shut up. Just shut the fuck up and listen. I don't hope to accomplish anything. I've come to set things straight. You've embarrassed me in front of my boss. I've been sanctioned. Although Harry didn't write me up, I am on probation with him which is unacceptable to me. I do not deserve…"

"Who do you think you are? I don't care if Harry brought you in front of Kingsley. You do deserve it. You were completely out of line then and now. There's nothing you have to say I care to hear. Give me back my wand. Then get your bloody arse out of my house. Now Michael."

Hermione got out the next few syllables of an insult before Michael yelled. "Silencio."

"I've already told you to shut up," he snarled. "Your tosspot boyfriends aren't around to help you now. You'll do as I say. You're going to listen. Then I'll leave. Not before."

Hermione had been Silenced, but she was not a witch who gave up easily. She lunged at Michael catching him on the side of his jaw.

Hermione was screaming at the top of her lungs, but with a Silencing Spell in place nothing was coming out.

/*/

A huge welt had appeared on Michael's face. He turned red with fury as he reached up to run his fingers across the bruise. "You are bringing this on yourself Hermione," he shouted pushing Hermione down onto the couch trying at the same time to get his hand beneath her robes. "I will have my say."

Michael was out of his mind. Hermione kicked out with her feet. Again making contact with Michael's body. This time her foot connected with his shoulder.

Michael almost made a reflex action. He had almost hit Hermione with his fist, but pulled back at the last minute. "Why are you treating me this way Hermione? Have you forgotten how wet you were for me? You promised me a chance. Have you shagged that old bastard? Is he where I should be?"

Michael removed the Silencing Charm so Hermione could answer, but Hermione had turned into a wild woman. She ran at him again screaming. "You think this will bring us together? You think to touch me without being invited? Think again Corner. If I ever had thoughts of having you as my wizard, you've ruined it. Now give me my wand."

Hermione ducked when Michael raised his wand thinking he was about to hex her. But he had simply shouted. "Silencio. You've always had such a quick mouth. That's not what I want to hear. I want us to date. I want to fuck you again. I want to be your wizard. What is it you do not understand?"

/*/

Ignoring Michael's diatribe, Hermione sat on the couch furiously thinking how she could contact Severus or Harry. She didn't have her wand and she had been Silenced. There really wasn't anything she could do except listen… Or….. she could try a bit of Wandless Magic.

Although Hermione had very little practice in Wandless Magic. She had read up on the essentials and was quite familiar with the theory behind it. She wouldn't be able to call the spell, but was more than proficient in Non-Verbal Magic. Concentration would be key because she hadn't ever tried Non-Verbal and Wandless Magic together.

Michael had his head down going on about how her actions had forced him to do this. How good they had been together and how great they would be as a couple.

Hermione hoped the lousy bastard had come to terms with what he'd done.

Concentrating as best as she could. Hermione focused on the wand Michael had carelessly laid on the table. Suddenly her wand came flying across the room. Hermione grabbed the wand, nonverbally removed the silencing charm and screamed Michael's own words back at him. "You brought this on yourself."

Before Hermione could call a spell. Michael threw what she recognized as some form of Peruvian Darkness Powder into the air.

She had heard that Harry had reconfigured the powder and made it one of the basic items carried in an Auror's kit.

The last thing Hermione heard as the powder surrounded her was Michael apologizing.

"I don't want your bloody apology." Hermione coughed out waving her arms trying to clear the air. The Darkness Powder was choking her. "You will pay for this Michael Corner. I'll have Harry on your arse so fast…..

Hermione didn't get to finish her sentence because Michael cut across her sounding as though he was standing by her bathroom door. "Just what is it you plan to tell Harry? That Michael Corner was in your home begging for your pussy? I think not. You'll never be able to prove any of this. Have you forgotten? I've been sanctioned. I'm not even allowed in London at the moment. Merlin knows I can't be in two places at the same time."

"You're a piece of shite Corner. You are not fit to clean Severus' boots." Hermione shouted as she cast a Stunning Spell in the direction of Michael's voice quickly realizing her spell had missed when she didn't hear a body hit the floor.

By the time Hermione got the air cleared. Michael Corner was long gone.

As if by rote. Hermione reconfigured her wards in such a way that would only allow Severus entry. Then she sat down to think.

/*/

Michael hadn't hurt her, but he had upset her. She didn't call either Harry or Severus. It was over. Michael was gone. He had made her cringe when he groped her leg, but she hadn't been hurt.

Hermione remained on the couch with her arms wrapped around her knees. She had to take responsibility for some of this. She had jumped into bed with Michael then given him false hope. She had been the cause of him being stunned and hexed as well.

Yes she thought. I have to take some responsibility.

That's where Severus found Hermione. On the couch with her arms wrapped around her knees.

/*/

When Severus Apparated in he was surprised to find the house dark. He had expected Hermione to greet him with a warm kiss and dinner on the table.

Severus let a small smile play across his face. He was talking about Hermione Granger not some clueless wife. Meet him at the door with a kiss. As if.

Those thoughts left his mind rather quickly when he realized the house was too quiet as well as too dark. In addition, his senses were telling him he smelled the remnants of Dark Powder which couldn't be right. Nowadays Dark Powder was only used by Aurors when pursuing criminals.

Severus paid attention to his senses. Drawing his wand he called out to Hermione. "Where are you love? Why haven't you turned on any lights? Hermione. Answer me please."

Hermione finally answered. "I'm in here on the couch Severus."

Severus stowed his wand before entering the living room. All he managed to get out was a partially formed sentence before reaching the couch.

When Severus got a glimpse of Hermione he had gone down on one knee in front of her.

Hermione didn't move.

Realizing something was wrong, Severus reached out to pull Hermione's arms from around her knees. Running his trained eyes over his witch, he didn't see anything amiss. Severus questioned her again. "What has happened Hermione? In order for me to help you. I need you to speak to me. Speak to me before I begin to think the worst. Have you been injured or attacked?"

Hermione finally let out a huge sigh. "I brought it on myself Severus."

"Brought what on yourself?" Severus asked cautiously lifting Hermione to her feet pulling her into a tight hug.

When she felt Severus' arms around her. Hermione began to reveal what had happened.

/*/

Hermione explained how Michael had been waiting for her when she arrived home. Then she had gone on to explain most of what had happened carefully leaving out the part about Michael trying to put his hand under her robes and the insults he had thrown at him.

Severus was beside himself threatening to hunt Michael down. The only thing stopping him was Hermione who tearfully reminded him she had been the catalyst for all it.

"Catalyst?" Severus shouted. "Do you hear yourself Hermione? You are blaming yourself for the actions of a despicable wizard. Should I blame myself as well? I am the wizard you are now with. Does that make me culpable? You are not to blame for any of this Hermione," said Severus grabbing both her hands bringing them up to his mouth.

"I slept with him Severus." Hermione revealed softly. "I led him on."

Severus let out a long sigh. "I know you slept with him Hermione. I also know you were very up front with him about accepting my attentions. No matter how hard you try to blame yourself. The fault does not lie with you. It lies with an out of control, egotistical wizard whom I will deal with shortly."

"I just want to forget this. He didn't hurt me. Let's just leave it here."

"I will not leave it here," Severus loudly snarled. "The man has to be stopped. His overly large ego has led him to believe he can take any measure he likes. This isn't only about you my love. It is about any witch who tells the bastard no."

Hermione didn't want to argue with Severus, but she had to make him understand. "I'm not sticking up for Michael, but I don't think he would do this to any other witch. It is only me whom he feels has wronged him."

"We will have to agree to disagree Hermione. I will not let this go. I will not go after him, but I will call for Potter."

It was Hermione's turn to sigh. "He threw Darkness Powder into the air in order to make his escape."

"I thought my mind was playing tricks on me," answered Severus. "I smelled the powder when I landed. I'm sending a Patronus to Harry. Why don't you go take a shower. After I send the Patronus, I'll begin dinner. No shellfish of course."

Hermione smiled as she pulled Severus into a kiss. "No shellfish is right. You'd be hard pressed to find any kind of fish in this house. I'll just be a few minutes." After taking a few steps across the floor, Hermione turned back. "I'm sorry for all this Severus."

Severus strode across the room to grab Hermione in his arms. "You have nothing to be sorry for. But I promise you. Corner will. Go take your shower. I'll be here when you've finished."

/*/

As soon as Hermione had closed the bathroom door, Severus got out his wand to send the Patronus.

_Potter. You urged me to contact you before I next drew my wand on Michael Corner. He has stepped way over the line. Hermione insists I do not go after the blighter so I am turning to you. Hermione needs to see you….tonight. For my part. I ask that you set up a meeting tomorrow between Corner and myself. I have something to say to the bloody arsehole._

_/*/_

Harry had just finished the last of his paperwork when a doe Patronus landed in front of him. He'd had a long, tiring day. For one quick second he thought his mum was calling. He had quickly come to his senses realizing the Patronus belonged to Severus.

Harry listened as the doe spoke in the voice of Severus Snape. After the doe had faded away, Harry let out a sigh of exasperation. Fucking Michael Corner again. Then he realized that something had to be off. Michael couldn't have done whatever it was Severus was angry about. Michael Corner was on Ministry Watch in Ireland. He couldn't leave Ireland or enter London without Harry receiving an alarm. To ensure he hadn't missed something. Harry double checked the alarm sensor on his belt. He hadn't received any such alarm. Besides. Michael knew what repercussions he would face if he defied his boss.

As tired as he was, Harry gathered himself and set out for Hermione's cottage hoping against hope this was nothing more than a mistake. He sighed again. Whatever it was he was sure it wasn't a mistake. The only mistake Severus had made in his life was siding with Voldemort. Although siding with Voldemort had been a huge mistake. It was the only one that came to mind. Harry gave up trying to figure it out. He was steps away from Hermione's home. He would find out everything in a short space of time.

/*/

Harry landed on Hermione's front steps. He had permissions to Apparate in, but Hermione was now with Severus. He didn't want to land in the midst of anyone's private time unannounced.

Harry knocked before entering the house. Severus called out from the kitchen. "In here Harry. I'd like to speak to you before you see Hermione."

Harry who was starving followed the scent of dinner. "Evening Severus. That smells delightful."

"Thank you. Please hang your cloak and join us for dinner. There is more than enough. We will eat when Hermione is finished with her shower. Before Hermione joins us. I would like to have a word."

"I figured that out Severus when your Patronus landed at my feet. What is it you think Michael has done?"

"What is it I think Michael has done?" Severus replied raising his voice. "I'm not _thinking_ anything Potter. I know what he's done. I'm telling you…."

Harry held up a hand. "You're upset about something Severus. I get it. I've had a very hard day. Let us keep this a friendly conversation. What has Michael done?"

Severus realized Harry was there to help Hermione. There wasn't any need for him to be combative. "Of course you are right Harry. Perhaps I should take a step back. I apologize for my acrimonious tone. For my part. I am asking for you to set up a meeting between myself and Corner. I have something to say to the piece of shite. I would like to be face to face when I say it."

Harry paused before answering rolling his eyes at Severus. "What do you take me for Severus? An idiot. You are pissed off about something that has to do with Michael. Why would I set up a meeting between two of the most ornery wizards I know? What are you on about? No disrespect, but Michael isn't even in London. I have him under Ministry Watch in Ireland.

"Bah!" Severus had replied. "Michael Corner is an unethical Auror who could be from Ireland to London in minutes on an emergency portkey. You know that as well as I do Harry."

"I do know that it can be done. But as I've told you. Michael is under Ministry Watch. He cannot go to the men's without authorization. Whatever has been done. It couldn't have been Michael."

A frosty sounding Severus asked Harry if he was implying that Hermione was lying.

"I'm not implying anything," Harry shot back in the same frosty tone. "I'll speak to Hermione. We will get this sorted."

Severus was raging inside but put forth a calm exterior. "Have it your way Harry." was all he said before leaving the room.

**/*/**

Harry was dumbfounded. He knew neither Severus nor Hermione would lie to him about anything. He was also sure of Michael's whereabouts and it wasn't London. Michael was in Ireland unable to leave the country without authorization. Something else had to be going on. Harry sat there with a growling stomach wishing for Hermione to come through so they could get this sorted and he could eat.

/*/

Hermione finally came through the kitchen door with Severus at her heels. "Hi Harry. I'm sorry to have taken you out of your way at this time of night. Have you eaten?"

"I haven't eaten Hermione. I chose to answer Severus' Patronus instead of going home to sit at my table and eat." Harry answered a tad bit snappishly.

Hermione glanced at Severus who shook his head at his witch. "Don't even think it Hermione. We are going to get this sorted."

"Yes. We will get this sorted. After you have put a plate in front of me so I can eat. Now please Hermione. Your best friend, brother and friendly Head Auror is starving."

Hermione had hurriedly served the dinner.

/*/

After several bites. Harry became a bit more expansive. "So tell me. Why am I here? I know it has something to do with Michael. I thought we had settled your dispute. Please explain what you think Michael has done."

Severus had immediately taken offense by Harry's continued use of the word _think_. He was ready to flare up at Harry again, but Hermione reached and placed her hand on his arm.

With a slight nod at Hermione, Severus picked up his fork to take another mouthful of food.

Harry hadn't missed Hermione placing her hand on Severus. He hadn't gone into one of his famous rants because it wouldn't serve any good purpose for him and Severus to have a go at each other. He wanted to hear the problem. Resolve the problem. Then go home. Between bites Harry asked that someone tell him why he had been summoned.

Hermione served Harry a second helping before sitting down at her place.

/*/

Hermione started out slowly. "When I arrived home this evening. Michael Corner had gotten past my wards and was waiting for me. He took my wand by force then subjected me to a very forceful rant in which he accused me of leading him on then denying him what had been promised to him."

Harry dropped his fork down on the plate. "Breached you wards? Took your wand? That's illegal."

Harry ran his hands through his hair after hearing himself make such an idiotic statement. Of course it was illegal. Harry hadn't even digested the entirety of what Hermione had just disclosed. He was too intent on the stupid statement he had just made.

Then it had sunk in. Hermione was accusing Michael of having broken into her home and taking her wand over… Over her not accepting him as her wizard. Harry was tired as hell. Yet here he was sitting in Hermione's kitchen discussing something which wasn't possible.

/*/

Harry looked up to find both Hermione and Severus staring at him.

"So," remarked Severus snidely. "There you have it. Is this the point where you cover the arse of that fucking lunatic?"

"Enough," shouted Harry jumping up from his chair. "I do not intend to cover up anything. You both know me better than that. I will say. It is impossible for Michael to have been here."

Hermione looked Harry directly in the face as she answered him. "It's the truth Harry. Michael was here to voice his displeasure over several things. He was furious I embarrassed him in front of you causing him to be sanctioned. Then he accused me of leading him on. I accepted his attentions, agreed to a date then refused his advances only to accept Severus into my life. He was raving Harry. He cast a Silencing Charm on me. I had to get physical with him in order to regain my wand. He threw Darkness Powder into the air to make his escape as well. Why do you think I would make this up?"

"Hermione," Harry pleaded. "I know you don't make things up. There has to be a mistake somewhere down the line. Could it have been someone under a Glamour Charm?"

Severus began to pace the room. "A fucking Silencing Charm. Fucking Peruvian Darkness Powder. Isn't using spells and such of that sort on a civilian…illegal? If Hermione says it was Corner. It was Corner. I want to speak with him. If it can be managed, I am requesting a meeting with him as soon as tomorrow. He will not be coming through Hermione's door uninvited. In fact. He will not be coming through her door at all."

"Please calm down Severus. I am trying to get this sorted."

Turning to Hermione, Harry asked her to start at the beginning and tell him everything. "Leave nothing out Hermione. Even the smallest point could be important."

Before she answered to Harry. Hermione held her hand out to Severus. "Please come sit back down love. Harry is here to help us."

Harry who was as irritated as Severus mumbled a thank you to Hermione.

/*/

Once again Hermione began to recite what had happened. Only this time she hadn't spoken more than ten words when Harry held up his hand. "Hold on Hermione. Did you say Michael was angry because he had been sanctioned?"

"I did."

It was Harry's turn to pace the kitchen. "There's something strange afoot. I did sanction him. A fact known only to Michael and myself. He is under Ministry Watch in Ireland. Ministry Watch is exactly as stated. He is fixed with a sensor that would alert me if he left Ireland for any reason. In addition. I would immediately be notified by Patronus, owl and alarm if he stepped a foot back in London. The Ministry Watch and the alarms in place are the reason I didn't think it possible for him to have been in your home. Yet the only way you could know about the sanction is for it to have come directly from Michael. My apologies to you both. I will get to the bottom of this. If you'll excuse me, I need to get back to the ministry. Michael's sanction can only be lifted on my word and by my release. He will be back in London by tomorrow afternoon. If he has broken sanction, I will have his arse and the arse of any other Auror who helped him in this.

Severus relaxed a bit. Although he still planned to confront Corner. What Harry was saying was what he wanted to hear. This was the Harry he wanted to see.

Harry was still muttering as he made his way to the door. "Something is obviously not working. May I suggest you not leave Hermione alone here as I am unable to account for my Auror at this time. Goodnight. I'll speak with you tomorrow."

/*/

Hermione wrapped herself around Severus sniping. "This is some fucked up situation. Shall we spend the night here or at Spinner's End?"

"Language Miss Granger. Language." Severus laughingly uttered leaning down to kiss Hermione. "We shall spend the night here as planned in the hopes Corner tries to breach your wards for a second time. Let's have a bit of dessert. After which I have something pressing I would like to show you."

Hermione laughed at Severus' cheek as she served up portions of blackberry and apple crumble.


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously on Making The First Move: Chapter 4**

The Ministry Watch and the alarms in place are the reason I didn't think it possible for him to have been in your home. The only way you could know about the sanction is for it to have come directly from Michael. My apologies to you both. I will get to the bottom of this. If you'll excuse me, I need to get back to the ministry. Michael's sanction can only be lifted on my word and by my release. He will be back in London by tomorrow afternoon. If he has broken sanction, I will have his arse and the arse of any other Auror who helped him in this.

Severus relaxed a bit. Although he still planned to confront Corner. What Harry was saying was what he wanted to hear. This was the Harry he wanted to see.

Harry was still muttering as he made his way to the door. "Something is obviously not working. May I suggest you not leave Hermione alone here as I am unable to account for my Auror at this time. Goodnight. I'll speak with you tomorrow."

/*/

Hermione wrapped herself around Severus sniping. "This is some fucked up situation. Shall we spend the night here or at Spinner's End?"

"Language Miss Granger. Language." Severus laughingly uttered leaning down to kiss Hermione. "We shall spend the night here as planned in the hopes Corner tries to breach your wards for a second time. Let's have a bit of dessert. After which I have something pressing I would like to show you."

Hermione laughed at Severus' cheek as she served up portions of blackberry and apple crumble.

/

**Making The First Move: Chapter 5**

Severus spent most of the night tending to Hermione and helping her relax. After they had satisfied each other, Severus sat up in bed pulling Hermione up beside him. He was intent on talking about what had happened with Michael Corner. Hermione was not. She knew there was only one way other than getting cross to get Severus' mind off what had happened.

While Severus was in between less than flattering remarks about Michael. Hermione pushed the covers off herself and climbed in between Severus' legs. First kissing him on his chest. Hermione fixed her lips against his chest and began a slide down to his nipples where she used her lips and tongue to turn his nipples into taunt buds.

Hermione felt Severus' dick harden into the massive pole that could make her cum after five strokes. Still wet from the sex they'd had, Hermione had become even wetter as Severus began to roll himself back and forth against the crack of her arse. Hermione splayed herself so his dick was rubbing against her slit continuing to drag her mouth down Severus' stomach until she met the dividing line between his hips and the silky hair that covered his dick.

Severus tried to pull Hermione up, but she had quickly moved her mouth onto his dick. With a huge groan Severus had fallen back onto the bed allowing Hermione to have her way with him. He spread his legs as wide as he could as Hermione began to give some very welcome attention to his balls and the area below them.

**/*/**

Severus had had his share of pussy. No doubt. Those witches had the ability to give him release and he them. Whenever he had thrust into those witches he had been under control. All he had been seeking was release. Nothing more.

From the first night Hermione had allowed him entrance to her body. The way she held him around the arse as she forcefully threw her pussy at him had melted something in his stoic behavior. Once he had Hermione. Sex for him had changed.

The control he normally exercised while thrusting into those unknown or barely known boxes had dissolved. For the first time in his life, Severus had experienced complete pleasure during the sexual act. That night he had recognized _the_ witch. The witch who had bested all other witches. The only witch whose legs he would be spreading from there on out.

Their prior foray into a relationship hadn't quite worked out. He had been left feeling needy and angry as he watched the witch who should be at his side parade a stream of wizards through Snape & Longbottom's. He knew she wasn't taking them to her bed. That was not her style. He was just angry Hermione wasn't where she was supposed to be. Now he was back between her legs and in her good graces. Which was exactly where he belonged.

/*/

Hermione nipped gently at the tip of his dick pulling his attention back to what she was doing. Severus had his hands in Hermione's hair moving in time to her mouth as the feeling of climbing into orgasm coursed through him. Then he was trembling and jerking and coming. He tried turning away from Hermione so his juices wouldn't get in her mouth, but she held her mouth firmly in place swallowing what she could while the rest trickled from her mouth.

After his final shudder of pleasure, Severus looked down into the eyes of the witch who could make him feel as weak as a day old baby thanking her for what she had just done.

/*/

Hermione excused herself to the bathroom to rinse her mouth and brush her teeth. Looking into the mirror as she moved the toothbrush into the hard to reach places, she smiled at herself. I guess that took care of Mr. Snape's need to talk about what he is going to do to Michael. With a quick wink in the mirror at herself, Hermione hurried back to her bed.

Back in the bed beside Severus, Hermione told him he didn't have to thank her for giving him pleasure. "I'm your witch after all. It's my job to see that you are satisfied. Or have you forgotten?"

Leaning over to pinch Hermione's nipples, Severus smiled at her. "That is one thing I will never forget."

Hermione chuckled softly to herself. No more raging against Michael Corner. They would have a peaceful night.

The chuckle died in Hermione's throat as Severus ran his fingers down her back casually remarking how he looked forward to confronting bloody arsehole Corner face to face.

"Shite." Hermione mumbled under her breath.

Before Severus could work himself up into another rage. Hermione asked if they could put any discussion of Michael Corner away for the night.

Grinning down at his witch, Severus agreed to shelve the conversation for the night then smartly remarked how her mouth on his dick had almost pushed the whole Corner thing out of his mind. Almost. But not quite.

Hermione turned on her stomach muttering. "You're a git Severus."

"Yes I am," countered Severus. "A very satisfied git. Goodnight love."

"Goodnight," grumbled Hermione.

/*/

Harry had rushed back to the Ministry in a rage. Michael couldn't be stupid enough to circumvent the rules in order to have a go at Hermione. Harry knew Michael was insolent and hard headed, but this went beyond stubborn. If Michael had done what Harry thought he had done, his career in the Ministry was finished.

Slamming things around his office, Harry was trying to lay hands on the form he would need to send to Ireland to get the Ministry Watch lifted.

Once the form was completed, Harry went down to Owl Services to send a Ministry to Ministry Owl. As soon as the Special Services Officer in Ireland received his message, all alarms and sensors would be removed from Michael and he would be allowed to return to London. Harry had made a heavy notation that Michael was to report to him as soon as the paperwork went through.

Harry was pissed off, but anger hadn't dampened his appetite. He was still hungry. He had taken the lift down to the food service area grousing about eating Ministry food when he could be home having a good meal. He bought two sandwiches and a tea which he took back to his office.

Now he would wait.

/*/

The next morning Hermione and Severus were met by a highly chuffed Noah and Ethan who held off approaching their bosses for exactly five minutes. When they appeared in the doorway to Hermione's office. Noah asked for a word.

Hermione waved the boys in inviting them to take a seat.

Noah spoke up. "Ethan and I have the names of several wizards we think will make great additions to Snape, Longbottom & Granger."

"Thank you for that," replied Hermione. "However our appointment is set for this evening. Please hold your information until then. I'll expect you both in my office at 6:00. Now please get back out on the floor before Severus realizes the floor is unattended."

Both wizards stood at the same time to get back out front.

Before they left the office, Hermione called Noah back. "You have been given a position of authority. It is up to you to rise up or fail. Even though the shop is not yet open. There are things to be done before the day starts. It was ill advised for both you and Ethan to be off the floor."

Noah didn't want to have a dispute with the newest partner, but he had to speak up for himself. "I'm sorry it appeared as though I wasn't paying attention. However Ethan and I arrived early to set up. There isn't anything undone out front."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you for your candor Mr. Gables. Well done. We have chosen our Assistant Manager well."

Noah nodded in Hermione's direction before heading back out to the front.

Hermione mumbled to herself. "I guess that was me getting a telling off." Then she got up from her desk to go see Neville. The BeastBee hive was in the building. She wanted to have a look.

Neville wasn't in his office so Hermione headed down to the labs where she was sure to find him hard at work.

/*/

If Harry had been tired the previous night, he was now knackered beyond belief as he sat listening to Michael Corner first deny then try to explain his actions. The bloody arsehole had actually circumvented him. Harry could feel it. How, he was about to find out. If Michael didn't come out with the truth within the next five minutes he would find himself in shackles until he was ready to come clean.

Suddenly Michael was talking. "Before you hex the shite out of me. I'll explain so you'll understand what is going on."

Harry glared at Michael without saying anything.

Michael nervously cleared his throat before addressing the situation. "You sanctioned me."

"You can't be trying to tell me I'm to blame for your bull shite?" Harry shouted. "What is your fucking problem? You got yourself sanctioned."

Michael bristled. "I'm not saying anything of the sort Harry. I'm trying to tell you how everything got started. I only went to that bloody shop to find out why Hermione had cancelled our date. I didn't understand. She told me a drunken shag wasn't a basis for any relationship. We should date. She agreed to have dinner with me then cancelled at the last minute. I wanted to know why. Out of nowhere she revealed she had accepted that fucking, foul git Snape as her wizard. It was fucking embarrassing. I didn't push Hermione on purpose. She got in between me and Snape. I wasn't even given a chance to apologize before Snape and Longbottom attacked me."

Harry shook his head in disgust. "What does this have to do with your insubordination?"

"Don't you see?" Michael shouted banging his hand down on Harry's desk. "Hermione slept with me. She had all but accepted me. She had no right to take up with Snape. I did circumvent you. I apologize. I had to speak to Hermione before it went too far with Snape. I may have startled her, but I didn't hurt her."

Harry put his head in his hands. How many times had he had Michael in his office for one thing or another? Up until now the infractions had been horseplay. All he had ever done was give Michael a talking to.

This time, even if he chose to overlook Michael's blatant disregard for orders. He could not overlook his breaking and entering, threats, taking a wand by force and using Dark Powder on a civilian. Harry was more than aware that after Michael disclosed how he had fooled alarms and sensors alike. He would be forced to take action which would lose Michael his position in the Auror Department.

Harry pulled a quill and parchment out of his drawer placing it in front of Michael. "I want every detail of how you circumvented my orders. In full. You may use thought writing or you may write it out manually. Either way I want it in its entirety along with the name of every wizard who helped you. I don't care if it was only holding a door open for you. I want names. Now get to it."

Michael picked up the quill and began writing.

Harry left his office to go to the men's room. He didn't want to sit there looking at a once fine Auror writing up what would probably be his last duty as a Ministry employee.

As Harry used the toilet he made up his mind about one thing. There wouldn't be any meeting between Severus and Michael. There was no need.

/*/

Severus wasn't in the best of moods. He had expected to hear from Harry Potter way before now. Getting Corner straightened out about Hermione wasn't something he wanted to put off.

There shouldn't be any misunderstanding about Corner touching Hermione, talking to her or even approaching her. Severus wanted to make it clear how he felt. If Corner didn't understand, he would make him understand. Breaching Hermione's wards and taking her wand was unheard of. Those things would not happen again or blood would be shed.

By 11:00 am, Severus decided he would go to the Ministry himself. If Harry wouldn't set up a meeting, Severus figured to pop in unannounced.

/*/

Hermione and Neville were in the R&D area going over the way they would approach the BeastBee project. They had both looked up when a cross Severus came to the doorway to tell them he was stepping out for a bit.

Hermione had an idea where Severus was going. She immediately jumped up to catch up with Severus who wouldn't slow down until she shouted his name. "Stop this minute Severus Snape. I want to talk to you."

Severus stopped and turned on a dime waiting for Hermione to catch up.

Just by glancing at his face Hermione could see all the tension. He was not going to calm down until he had confronted Michael.

Hermione spread out her arms. "Please love," she said. "Please talk to me. I would rather you didn't go anywhere in your current mood. Come have a tea with me."

After letting out a loud breath of air, Severus reached out for Hermione's hand. "You won't talk me out of this Hermione, but I will have tea with you."

Hermione grinned up at Severus asking softly if she had to take down his trousers in the middle of the break room to calm him down with her mouth.

Severus pulled her arm through his as he led her to the small room where they took their coffee and tea. Threatening to take down his own trousers, Severus went into an unexpected fit of laughter. "You should see your face love. Do not threaten me with things you will not do. Let's have our tea. After which I will be heading to the Ministry to speak with Harry and the arsehole."

"Severus. I'm asking you to let Harry handle this. You know he is by the book. No matter how good an Auror Michael is. Harry will not let him get away with what he pulled on me. If Harry doesn't do the right thing, then you may go speak to Michael. Please be patient."

Listening to Hermione had changed Severus' disposition. He agreed to do as she asked.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as she watched Severus head upstairs to check on the front.

/*/

When Hermione sat back down next to Neville. She answered his stare with a soft chuckle. "Nothing to worry about Neville. We had an unwelcome visitor and a bit of excitement at my house last night. Severus is still a bit aggravated."

Neville leaned back in his chair giving Hermione his version of an eye roll. "Don't tell me. Michael Corner has not taken rejection well."

A surprised Hermione asked Neville why he would think that.

"Corner is well known for not taking no for an answer even in the most simple of matters. I imagine something as important as your rejection would have driven him spare. Be careful around that one."

Hermione nodded. She didn't plan to go into any deep explanation. She'd already said enough.

She and Neville spent another hour separating the BeastBees from their natural hive putting them in an artificial hive Neville had built.

The separation had been a tedious job leaving Hermione more than ready to have a bit of lunch. Neville was ready as well.

Together they went to collect Severus, but were surprised to find he hadn't come back downstairs.

Hermione went into a small panic thinking Severus might have gone to the Ministry in spite of his promise. Hurrying upstairs to look for him, she had been relieved as well as aggravated to find Severus engaged in a conversation with the blonde.

/*/

Severus looked up from his conversation to see Hermione standing in the door which led to the back room. How long she had been standing there? He did not know. What he did know was him being in close contact with Lila Grant wouldn't sit well with his witch.

To his relief, Noah chose that moment to walk over with Lila's order all wrapped up ready to go. Severus thanked Lila for her business before leaving Noah to finish out the transaction.

He hadn't reached Hermione good before she quipped. "She just can't leave you alone. Can she? We both know what can happen when you give someone false hope. Do not give her hope Severus."

"I haven't and I won't. Severus replied a little snappishly. "We've already talked about this. Did you need me for something?"

/*/

Hermione had remained in control of her emotions as she watched Lila giggle at Severus. However she didn't care for the tone he was using with her. She had snapped right back at him. "What I need doesn't matter."

Turning on her heel, Hermione stopped by Neville's office where he was patiently waiting for her and Severus to appear. He was slightly disappointed when Hermione showed up at his door alone to tell him she was going to pass on lunch. She'd had an idea and wanted to get it down on parchment before she forgot.

Neville knew right away something had gone wrong. Ten minutes ago Hermione was all chuffed for the three of them to go out to lunch. Now she wanted to transcribe recipes. "Alright Hermione. I hope you come up with something good."

"I hope so too. I'm going to be here late tonight. I'll be speaking to Noah and Ethan at 6:00. After that, I plan to brew or at least simmer for a while."

Neville told Hermione he had his mind fixed on getting out for lunch. Instead of wasting a perfectly good hour or two he'd decided to take Luna to lunch." With a wink he added. "I may or may not return to the shop."

With a wave and a big smile. Hermione winked back.

/*/

Hermione had gotten over her little spate of anger and stopped in the lab to give Severus a kiss before continuing on to the R&D office.

Severus had gladly given up a kiss to his witch. He too had gotten over his snit. They chatted briefly about what to have for dinner that night. Hermione reminded Severus she would be speaking with Noah and Ethan at 6:00 pm. After which she planned a bit of brewing.

Severus suggested she put off the brewing until the next day telling her the recipes could wait.

Hermione agreed. "Alright then. Your place or mine?" she asked.

"You are welcome at Spinner's End as long as you don't set off the Caterwauling Charm."

"Ah. Cute Mr. Snape. Keep the bloody thing off then."

Severus grinned at Hermione thinking about how she looked standing in his doorway with the Caterwauling Charm going off. "I will make it my first order of business to remove the charm entirely."

"You're a git. My git. But a git nonetheless." Hermione called over her shoulder as she headed to R&D.

Both Hermione and Severus went about their business happy they hadn't let some cross words lead then down the wrong path.

/*/

It was after 4:00 when Noah came looking for Severus. "Excuse me Severus. I have two owls for you. I've decided to start making periodic visits to our Owl Services Room during the day. With our increase in mail order business, I want to stay on top of things." He explained handing Severus two messages.

Severus nodded his thanks. He was pleased with Noah's attention to detail as well as how he anticipated business needs. Severus foresaw Noah's small office being updated in the very near future. "Well done Mr. Gables."

/*/

Severus opened the one marked Ministry of Magic first to find a message from Harry updating him on what had gone on with Michael.

The letter pleased Severus somewhat. Michael Corner had owned up to everything. He had been given the opportunity to resign with stipulations or be fired. Michael chose to resign.

As the first stipulation. Michael had to agree not to go anywhere near Hermione. In addition, he agreed to send Hermione a letter of apology. Harry disclosed he had also insisted Michael seek out medical assistance to help get himself under control. To which Michael had also agreed.

Because he had been resigned. Michael would be allowed to apply for another position within the Ministry if he remained trouble free for six months. He would not be allowed to reapply to the Auror Department.

Harry also briefly mentioned that two Ministry at Ireland wizards were facing disciplinary action for being dolts enough to assist Michael.

Harry had ended the message by assuring Severus he had closed all loopholes. Nothing of the sort would ever happen again.

Severus didn't care what Corner had agreed to. He sent a short message back to Harry telling him he didn't trust the bloody arsehole. If Michael ever approached Hermione again, he would be cursed into oblivion.

Severus put the message from Harry in his inner pocket to be discussed with Hermione later.

/*/

The second owl was from Lucius. His message was twofold. He was inviting Severus to dinner on Sunday also mentioning he had a personal matter he hoped they could discuss.

Severus sent a return owl to Lucius thanking him for the invitation assuring him he would be there on Sunday.

It was coming up on 6:00. So on his way back from the owl room Severus decided to see if Hermione wanted him to stay.

She had changed her mind from earlier. Rubbing her lovely body up against him, she was now telling him he should stay to sit in on the interview.

Severus kissed her on the nose telling her he'd be glad to stay.

/*/

Hermione wanted to make the meeting with Noah and Ethan detailed but quick. She had their information laid out on separate sheets. It wasn't good form to discuss individual pay rises with other employees in the room no matter how good of friends they were. They could discuss it between themselves later, but the information wouldn't be coming from her mouth.

With Noah and Ethan sitting before her and Severus sitting in a chair to her left, Hermione handed out the informational sheets asking the men to review the changes later.

She had next gone over in detail what would be expected of each man. Both wizards were chuffed to take on new or additional duties. Neither had any additional questions for Hermione. They did hand over the names of two wizards whom they thought would fit well at S L & G.

Hermione took the applications handing them off to Severus to look over. Severus thanked both men telling them he would look over the submissions, do the follow up and let them know what had been decided.

Noah and Ethan shook both Hermione and Severus' hand before leaving the room.

/*/

Just as Hermione had planned. The meeting had been short and sweet. Hermione and Severus were reviewing the credentials of the two wizards applying for the positions when Neville and Luna appeared at the door.

After he and Luna greeted his partners, Neville told them he had hoped they would still be in the building because he'd had an idea.

Luna smiled up at Neville as she stepped in to reveal his idea. "Neville thinks I should come to work for you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously on Making The First Move: Chapter 5**

Hermione wanted to make the meeting with Noah and Ethan detailed but quick. She had their information laid out on separate sheets. It wasn't good form to discuss individual pay rises with other employees in the room no matter how good of friends they were. They could discuss it between themselves later, but the information wouldn't be coming from her mouth.

With Noah and Ethan sitting before her and Severus sitting in a chair to her left, Hermione handed out the informational sheets asking the men to review the changes later.

She had next gone over in detail what would be expected of each man. Both wizards were chuffed to take on new or additional duties. Neither had any additional questions for Hermione. They did hand over the names of two wizards whom they thought would fit well at S L & G.

Hermione took the applications handing them off to Severus to look over. Severus thanked both men telling them he would look over the submissions, do the follow up and let them know what had been decided.

Noah and Ethan shook both Hermione and Severus' hand before leaving the room.

/*/

Just as Hermione had planned. The meeting had been short and sweet. Hermione and Severus were reviewing the credentials of the two wizards applying for the positions when Neville and Luna appeared at the door.

After he and Luna greeted his partners, Neville told them he had hoped they would still be in the building. Because he'd had an idea.

Luna smiled up at Neville as she stepped in to reveal his idea. "Neville thinks I should come to work for you."

/

**Making The First Move: Chapter 6**

Hermione and Severus glanced at each other then back at Neville. "When did you come up with that idea Neville?" asked Hermione. "I don't remember you mentioning Luna being interested in working with us. While it's a lovely idea. It's a surprising one. As you are aware. We are in the process of looking to hire two Junior Clerks. Although I'm sure that's not the type of position someone of Luna's experience has in mind. We have also just given rises to our two long term employees so there aren't any higher level positions available."

Neville quickly added his thoughts. "It was just a thought. If there aren't any positions available, that's the answer."

It was Severus' turn to offer his opinion. "Hold on Neville. Just because there aren't any available positions doesn't mean we can't accommodate Luna. Have a seat. We'll hash this all out."

Hermione threw out an idea. "Severus. Haven't you and Neville discussed adding a Herbology area where we can study and grow the more rare magical plants and fungi? We have plenty of land at the back of the building that can be turned into a dedicated greenhouse. Would something like that interest you Luna?"

Luna slipped her arm through Neville's as she gave a cheery answer. "I would like that very much Hermione. I am quite knowledgeable in Herbology. Perhaps I can assist Neville out in the field as well."

There was several seconds of silence while everyone digested what had just been said.

Severus was first to break the silence remarking to the room at large. "Perhaps it is time for us to expand. The three of us will discuss this in depth tomorrow."

Turning to Luna, Severus told her they would have some kind of answer for her by late afternoon. Neville would let her know what they had decided.

"That will be fine Severus. Thank you. I look forward to your decision.

Neville and Luna had then said goodnight leaving Hermione and Severus sitting in Severus' office still surprised at a request which seemed to have come out of thin air.

/*/

It was 7:55. Being one of the two nights of the week the shop remained open until 8:00 meant Noah and Ethan would be closing up shop in five minutes.

Severus shrugged as he headed out front. "We'll figure this out love. It is now time for us to leave all this behind for the night. I'll check the front."

Hermione, Severus, Noah and Ethan left the shop together waving as they went their separate ways.

/*/

Lila Grant had arrived home in a less than cheery disposition. She had gone to Snape & Longbottom to offer an apology hoping to get back on good terms with Severus. Even though they had held a discussion. She hadn't been able to apologize properly because Mr. Gables had waited on her. She had to admit that the young wizard knew his business. She really had no complaints except he wasn't Severus.

Lila realized she would have to figure out a way to get Severus alone for an extended period of time if she wanted to get his attention. Then she had a thought. Lucius and Narcissa were having a few people to the Manor for dinner on Sunday. If things could be arranged, she would get close to Severus then.

Hurrying to find a quill and parchment, Lila sent a reply to Narcissa accepting the invitation while broadly hinting she wouldn't be unhappy if Severus was in attendance as well.

Lila's disposition improved markedly after her owl had been sent back to the Malfoys. Humming to herself, Lila figured it was time to get Severus Snape where she wanted him. In her bed.

/*/

Hermione and Severus had originally agreed to have dinner and spend the night at Spinner's End. But in the short period of time between Neville and Luna leaving and closing down the shop they had decided to have dinner out. Discarding their robes for Muggle clothing, they had gone to an upscale magical restaurant on the edge of Muggle London.

There had been a bit of a buzz as Hermione and Severus waited the few minutes it had taken them to be seated.

Once they were seated, Severus whispered that Mrs. Alcott must have done her job well because most of the patrons appeared to already know not only about their relationship but her partnership as well.

Not particularly interested in what the general public thought. Hermione had simply nodded as she told Severus she wanted an order of Chicken L'Orange with sprouts and celery and a small cucumber and tomato salad.

Severus had begun scanning the menu when two of London's most prominent brewers stopped at the table extending their hands to Severus. Severus stood to shake their hands and introduce them to Hermione who gave both men a wide smile.

"Why Severus. We know Miss Granger not only from Snape, Longbottom & Granger but from previous times as well. Congratulations on your partnership Miss Granger as well as your new relationship."

Hermione raised her eyebrows in Severus' direction as she thanked the man.

The first wizard standing at the table smiled at Hermione's raised eyebrows. "Zelda Alcott has never been one to keep interesting news to herself. My apologies if I've overstepped."

Severus answered for Hermione. "No need to apologize Gerard. Mine and Hermione's relationship is not a secret. We didn't feel the need to shout it about. Miss Alcott is simply a tad late acquiring the interesting news. The only thing new is Hermione's partnership. The announcement of which has been running in the Daily Prophet for the last several days. No secrets."

Gerard gave Severus a small bow as he acknowledged the correction. "Too right Severus. I stand corrected. Perhaps you, Hermione and Neville will join us some Saturday evening at the Elite Brewers Club of London for a bit of talk, dining and dancing."

"Thank you for the invitation," answered Severus. "I will mention your invitation to Neville. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

The two wizards nodded to Hermione before walking away from the table.

After sitting back down, Severus picked up the menu getting a gentle nudge from Hermione's foot.

Severus glanced up to find a smiling Hermione giving him a saucy wink. "So. Mrs. Alcott was late getting the news. Was she? You have such a way with words Mr. Snape."

Severus had a wide smile on his face as he told Hermione he would also have the Chicken L'Orange but with mashed and carrots.

Outwitting the nosy bastards had become a game for him.

/*/

The food was excellent. Over the dinner Severus mentioned the contents of Harry's message and his reply. Hermione assured Severus she trusted Harry. If he said he'd gotten everything settled, she was fine with it. Severus not so much.

"If I catch…" was all he had gotten out before Hermione stopped him with a glare and a sharp message. "We are in the middle of a lovely dinner Severus. If Harry has it settled, why are you continuing to harp on the subject? I understand it upset you. However the only way we get past it is to put it behind us. Please. If Michael Corner ever approaches me again, you have my approval to hex the shite out of him. Now please. Let's order dessert so we can get home where I will gladly give you more dessert."

Severus reached under the table to put his hand on Hermione's knee. "Ah! Yes. Dessert. How will I be able to remain still when you have put such vivid images in my mind?"

"You'll manage." Hermione answered with a wicked smile. "How about pudding? That's quick."

And a simple pudding is what they had.

/*/

On the way out, Hermione and Severus had been greeted by other witches and wizards who offered their congratulations to Hermione on her recent partnership. Hermione thought her head would come off her neck from all the nodding she had done.

/*/

As soon as they landed Severus took Hermione in his arms thanking her for a lovely evening.

Laying her head against his chest and putting her arms around his waist, Hermione responded in a very serious manner. "We are where we are supposed to be love."

Severus carried her to the bedroom whispering on the way. "I'll soon have you in the place where we both are supposed to be."

The rest of that Thursday night was spent proving to each other they were exactly where they should be.

/*/

Before settling down to sleep, Severus remembered his invitation from Lucius. Leaning his chin against Hermione's head with a leg over her hip. Severus shared the news. "Lucius invited me to dinner on Sunday. We are now in a relationship. It seems you will have to accompany me."

Hermione brought her hand up to her mouth to cover a yawn. "I will go where you go my love. You've given me a lovely evening. Let's not spoil it by discussing the reception I will receive from Lucius Malfoy. We can talk about it tomorrow."

"As you wish Hermione. I believe you to be wrong in your assumption. You will be on my arm. Lucius Malfoy is not a stupid man. Your reception will be fine. Goodnight love."

"Goodnight."

/**/

On Friday morning, Hermione was a little groggy as she sat on the side of Severus' bed. Last night's wine having caught up with her. Severus kissed her on the head as he handed her a small bit of Hangover Potion which she had quickly drank.

"Thank you my love. My head feels so much better."

"Need I remind you? That is the purpose of a Hangover Potion." Severus answered smartly then jumping out of the way of Hermione's flattened hand.

"No kisses for you today Mr. smart arse. You've ruined it for yourself. I'll be out of the shower in a jiffy."

Severus finished dressing after which he put on the kettle for tea.

Hermione came through the kitchen door fifteen minutes later dressed in crisp olive green robes. While she and Severus had their tea, he complimented her on her choice of robes.

Grinning broadly at her wizard, Hermione remarked that it was too late for compliments as his smart mouth had gotten him into trouble for the entire day.

Severus grinned right back. "We'll see. We should get going. I want us to discuss this Luna thing. If we come to an agreement, Neville and I will spend Saturday setting up the greenhouse."

Hermione took a few seconds to form her reply. "Let's first see if Luna is really interested in having a greenhouse. She has been known to change her mind after a decision has been made."

Hermione emptied the remnants of their tea into the sink using her wand to clean and place the cups back in the cabinet.

/*/

Even though it was only a hair past 8:00. Noah called out good morning from the front of the shop.

Severus nodded his approval. "Mr. Gables is growing on me. I'd be hard pressed to call the name of any young wizard with his ethics. Including all the dolts I taught at Hogwarts."

Hermione ignored Severus. Instead she put her purse and wand away before heading to see if Neville had arrived.

Neville wasn't in his office, but arrived about ten minutes later. The first thing he had done was apologize to Hermione and Severus for catching them off guard with his request to hire Luna. "She's tired of being at home all day. I thought she would fit in here which would keep her more than busy."

Severus waved his hand in Neville's direction. "There is absolutely no reason to apologize. Have a seat. Hermione and I want to discuss adding Luna to our company. We think she will be a great addition. We just want to be sure Luna really wants to work here and if she will be happy running a greenhouse and what that entails. Let's get everything laid out and go from there."

Neville assured his partners Luna was definitely interested in working with them.

Over the next several hours the three partners worked out the details. They chose the parcel of land, the size of the greenhouse and what results they hoped to achieve from the greenhouse.

Once everything was in order, Neville picked up the parchment telling his partners he would take them to Luna to see what input she had. He planned to return in an hour or so.

/*/

As soon as Neville left, Hermione and Severus had gone two separate ways. Hermione down to the labs and Severus to the front of the shop.

Hermione was in the midst of adding second row ingredients to a Erulian base when Severus entered the room. He complimented the color of her simmer before asking her to come upstairs when she could.

"Alright love. I'll need about ten more minutes before I can safely leave this simmer. I'll be up then. If it's about the greenhouse, get started without me. I'll join you as soon as I'm able."

Severus stood in the doorway for several more seconds before telling Hermione one more thing. "There is something else we need to discuss as well. But that can wait until after we get the greenhouse matter straightened out."

Not liking the way Severus had said something else. Hermione looked away from her cauldron to look at Severus. Nothing seemed amiss so Hermione turned back to her simmer repeating her initial statement. "I'll be up shortly."

Hermione wasn't going to hurry her brew so it was thirty or so minutes later before she appeared in Severus' office to find Severus, Neville and Harry talking among themselves.

Harry greeted Hermione with a hug before telling the three he had held them up for long enough and would be on his way.

Hermione glanced from Neville to Severus. Something was going on. "Don't run away on my account Harry. What's going on?"

"You aren't running me away Hermione. There is an appointment I must get to in Ireland. I've stayed far too long as it is. I just stopped by for a quick chat with Severus. He'll fill you in. I'll see you all later."

Hermione turned to glare at Severus. "You didn't tell me Harry was here when you came downstairs."

"No Hermione I didn't. Your cauldrons were at a delicate point. I didn't want you to ruin them for a chat."

"A chat?" Hermione snapped even though Neville was in the room. "Obviously it was more than a chat if you have been charged with disclosing the information to me. Will you please excuse us for a moment Neville? I believe my wizard has something he wants to share."

Neville rose to leave the room, but was stopped by Severus. "My apologies Mr. Longbottom. We will get back to the greenhouse matter very shortly. For the moment it seems we must drop everything else."

Severus had called him Mr. Longbottom. Even though the look on Severus' face had not changed nor had his voice risen. Neville knew his partner was far from happy.

Neville left hastily through the back door calling back to Hermione and Severus that he would be back in a bit. He was going to retrieve a shipment which was waiting for him at the dock."

/*/

Hermione sighed as she turned to Severus. "It was not my intention to run Neville away. I simply want to know what is going on."

Severus sat down at his desk and immediately began to speak. "Harry was here to tell us that Michael Corner has decided to leave London. Since the arsehole is no longer employed by the Ministry, Harry doesn't have any way to track him. He wants us to have this information so we won't be blindsided in case Mr. Corner decides to make another pass at you. However, you are here with me so there isn't any chance of Corner attacking you. Therefore I figured this discussion could wait until after we had made our decision on Miss Lovegood. Now you know Hermione. There is one last thing. I find it very unattractive for you to throw your weight around with our colleague. Asking Neville to step out of my office was particularly obnoxious. If I need Neville to step out of my office, I will ask him to step out. Please don't do it again. That's everything."

Hermione started to respond in a churlish manner but thought better of it realizing she had been out of line. There wasn't any reason to have asked Neville to step out. As Severus had said. What he had to tell her could have waited. He would have told her when their other business was finished. In an even tone Hermione remarked to Severus. "You are right Severus. I should have trusted you wouldn't hold anything back from me. It won't happen again."

"Thank you love." Severus answered a bit stiffly. "Has the news about Corner upset you in any way? Later this afternoon we can discuss proactive ways of protecting yourself if Corner dares approach you again. Before that I would like to get this greenhouse idea out of the way. A simple thing is becoming a nuisance."

Hermione sat down on the edge of the desk. "I'm not upset. If you have ideas regarding Michael Corner, I would like to hear them. How far had you and Neville gotten on the greenhouse?"

Hermione was surprised when Severus let out a soft chuckle.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Your caution was right on the money. Luna has thought it over and asked that we consider her for a clerk's position. It seems she would rather to be in the thick of things than off by herself in a greenhouse."

Hermione let out a giggle. "That's Luna for you. Shall we give her a chance? Maybe a type of probation period to see if she can work with Noah and Ethan. We will make it clear to the boys that they have their positions and will not have to defer to Luna for anything. I think it would be best if we have Ethan train her. Noah has enough on his hands. Has this been discussed with Neville?"

"Everything has been discussed. We were waiting for your input. When Neville returns we'll tell him to have Luna report here on Monday. Of the two applications we were handed. I have chosen Allen Wilson as the best fit. I'll advise Mr. Gables and Mr. White and get an owl out to Mr. Wilson as soon as possible. Mr. Gables will also be advised we have hired Miss Lovegood."

"Well done Mr. Snape. I plan to visit the book shop this evening. Several books I ordered have arrived and need to be picked up. Would you care to join me?"

"If you wish me to accompany you, I shall. There are several books I desire as well. It does seem like a night for quiet reading."

"It's a date. I don't need to be up here when you speak to Neville. I'll be down in the labs," said Hermione heading for the door.

Before Hermione could get away, Severus closed the door to his office and pulled her into an embrace. "I would like a kiss before you go."

"As if," chided Hermione. "You are on rations Mr. smart mouth. Just because you had to give me a telling off changes nothing. For you, kisses will be few and far between today."

"Um. Is that so?" Severus asked as he sought out Hermione's lips with his.

Wrapping her arms around Severus' neck, Hermione kissed him back. Then she had leaned back to look in his eyes and whisper. "You're lucky I love you and have a fondness for your kisses. I'll be downstairs."

Severus stood frozen in place. Hermione had just said she loved him. She had uttered the words in such a matter-of-factly way it was as though she said them everyday. This was real. Hermione had come out to say she loved him.

Severus suddenly found himself trembling and out of breath. The strong wizard and brilliant Potions Master had gone weak. He didn't know if he should follow Hermione downstairs to return the sentiment. Those three words had been on his lips as far back as the previous year. He hadn't ever said them out loud because - because it hadn't been the right time. Now was the right time. He loved her and was going to tell her.

/*/

Severus was still standing in the middle of the room when Neville returned.

Neville glanced at Severus wondering why he was standing stock still in the middle of the room. It became his most fervent hope that Severus and Hermione hadn't reverted back to form.

Neville hesitantly asked Severus if there was anything wrong.

Severus turned to his partner with a wide smile. "There is absolutely nothing wrong Neville. In fact, I've just had some of the best news of my life."

/*/

Having heard the words I love you from Hermione made Severus want to keep her even closer. He hurried downstairs leaving Neville standing there with his mouth agape.

Treading very softly Severus entered the lab where Hermione was working.

Hermione heard him and turned to give him one of her brightest smiles. "Hello love. Come to do some work then?"

Severus moved quickly across the room. "I don't want to disturb your work. You have told me you love me." He said almost defiantly. "Is that true?"

For a second, Hermione looked puzzled. Then she had whispered softly. "It's true Severus. I do. Have my words upset you? We've only just got back together. Have I pushed too hard?"

Severus grabbed Hermione putting both hands in her hair looking directly in her eyes. "You have not pushed too hard. You have only pushed me to say the words I have held in for almost a year. I love you Hermione and I feel so very fortunate to have you love me."


	7. Chapter 7

**All things and characters in the Harry Potter world belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Previously on Making The First Move: Chapter 6**

Neville glanced at Severus wondering why he was standing stock still in the middle of the room. It became his most fervent hope that Severus and Hermione hadn't reverted back to form.

Neville hesitantly asked Severus if there was anything wrong.

Severus turned to his partner with a wide smile. "There is absolutely nothing wrong Neville. In fact, I've just had some of the best news of my life."

/*/

Having heard the words I love you from Hermione made Severus want to keep her even closer. He hurried downstairs leaving Neville standing there with his mouth agape.

Treading very softly he entered the lab Hermione where Hermione was working.

Hermione heard him and turned to give him one of her brightest smiles. "Hello love. Come to do some work then?"

Severus moved quickly across the room. "I don't want to disturb your work. You have told me you love me." He said almost defiantly. "Is that true?"

For a second, Hermione looked puzzled. Then she had whispered softly. "It's true Severus. I do. Have my words upset you? We've only just got back together. Have I pushed too hard?"

Severus grabbed Hermione putting both hands in her hair looking directly in her eyes. "You have not pushed too hard. You have only pushed me to say the words I have held in for almost a year. I love you Hermione and I feel so very fortunate to have you love me."

/

**Making The First Move: Chapter 7**

Hermione gently pulled herself away from Severus to turn her cauldrons down to lowest flame. Then she walked back over to grab him by the hands surprised by the emotion her words had caused. "Forgive me my love. I once again spoke without thinking. Those words when first shared are better said under more intimate conditions. Personally. I thought my feelings were more than implied when I faced down a Caterwauling Charm to be with you."

Severus who had had a moment of panic when Hermione mentioned speaking out of turn smiled when she made the additional comments hastily responding in a light hearted manner. "Well Miss Granger. Your mute stance and fierce glare as you stood in my doorway defying the Caterwauling Charm most certainly should have given me some inkling of how much you care. From now on I will pay closer attention."

A laughing Hermione pinched Severus on his side before wrapping both arms around his waist. "Make light of it if you will sir, but that night I felt that the contents of my heart were showing brightly on my sleeve and in my knickers." Lowering her voice, Hermione told Severus she hadn't meant to be so cavalier about telling him she loved him and would do something very special to show him she was sincere.

Laying his chin on her head as he held her, Severus told Hermione her _I love you _had been enough. She didn't need to do anything special.

With a wicked grin plastered across her face, Hermione stood on tiptoes to whisper in her wizard's ear. "My thought was to suck that overly large pole of yours until I had you crawling across the bed while I shouted I love you to the rooftop. However, since you have turned me down. I shall keep my very willing mouth to myself. Now. If you'll excuse me. I have to get back to my work."

Severus stood there with his mouth hanging open and his exceedingly large pole getting firmer by the minute. He pulled Hermione back against him pushing himself against her lower back as she made to walk away. Then he leaned down to speak directly into her ear. "Have I not told you about making threats you do not intend to carry out?"

Leaning her body back against Severus, Hermione slowly moved her arse across his erection. Before moving away to go see about her cauldrons she had offered a cheeky retort. "I guess you've given me a caution. If you keep talking, the only thing you'll be getting with my next _I love you _will be dinner."

An amused Severus gave a bark of a laugh as he kissed Hermione on the top of her head telling her was going to make himself scarce before she took away all his privileges.

He wasn't all the way to the door before Hermione called out to him. "Severus."

"Yes love?" He answered with a very wide smile.

Giving Severus a saucy wink, Hermione had only stopped him so she could taunt him with promises of things to come. "I love you, but you're going to get it."

"One can only hope." Severus muttered as he made his way upstairs.

/*/

As far as Severus was concerned. The game had changed the moment Hermione spoke those words out loud. Her words were a confirmation. Theirs wasn't some relationship which would end over a few cross words or some imagined slight. What they had was real. All he could think was how close he wanted to keep Hermione so no other wizard could get near her.

Severus knew Hermione would not give up her freedoms easily. But he planned never to stray too far from her side.

Hermione had promised something special. He agreed. This day had been magnificent and warranted something extraordinary. Severus had an idea. To keep Hermione's nosy arse from finding out what he planned. He would have to step out to set it up while she was brewing.

Severus now had a mission to be accomplished. So when Neville asked how Hermione felt about Luna becoming a first rung clerk. He had hastily replied that Hermione was onboard and Luna should report on Monday to start training alongside Mr. Wilson.

Severus advised Neville he had an important errand to run asking him to let Noah and Ethan know he would be out of the building for a short period of time. Then he left through the back door.

/*/

Severus wanted to do something meaningful as well as special. His thoughts were running a gamut. What did Hermione want more than anything? He couldn't think. As far as he knew. Hermione was quite content. Then he had it. She had been searching for The Silver Book of Potion Masters Extraordinaire. The book was so rare Severus knew there were only about fifteen strewn throughout the Magical World. The book wasn't considered Dark Magic. It was considered Rare Magic. It was something not normally found among the general Wizarding population.

Under normal circumstances he wouldn't do what he was preparing to do. He had left that life and his contacts behind him. But this was different. He wanted this book for Hermione no matter what it took.

Severus Apparated directly to Knockturn Alley where he stood in front of a black door, tapped it twice with the tip of his wand then stood back to wait. The door was opened by a very ugly, misshapen wizard who greeted Severus by name.

/*/

Severus quickly stepped inside the semi dark establishment making his request known. The proprietor listened carefully to the request before informing Severus that the book was all but impossible to find.

A simple glare from Severus served to make the wizard a bit more agreeable.

"All but impossible is not impossible." Severus growled in a manner the proprietor knew well. "Find the book before 6:00 pm. Have it sent to The Magical Bookstore in Diagon Alley. I will take it from there."

Severus reached inside his robes to pull out a bag of Galleons.

The proprietor who was used to being told what to do but never paid looked greedily at the mound of Galleons Severus had placed before him. "I may know where to find a copy," said the wizard without taking his eyes off the money.

Severus nodded and headed for the door. "Before 6:00 pm Nestor. Open the door. I have little time to waste."

/*/

Nestor opened the door for Severus then watched as the irritable wizard slid quietly back into the Alley.

As soon as the door closed. Nestor immediately sent Private Speed Owls to three little known bookshops which specialized in rare things such as this book. Nestor knew at least one of the shops had the book on hand.

No matter how the times and people had changed. He was very sure of one thing. He did not want to disappoint Severus Snape. Especially with a massive number of Galleons on the line.

/*/

Severus had two more stops to make before returning to S L & G. At the door of The Magical Bookstore he tried to put on as pleasant a face as possible before entering the shop. He was still Severus Snape. Some people continued to get strange ideas when he approached them with a frown.

As soon as Severus stepped foot into the shop. He realized this proprietor was not one of those wizards. The man had looked Severus directly in the eye when he asked how he could help him.

Severus explained what he would like done. "A copy of The Silver Book of Potion Masters Extraordinaire will be arriving shortly. I would like it packaged with the books that have arrived for Hermione Granger."

Severus picked out three books for his own use. He asked that his books be wrapped separately from Hermione's telling the proprietor he and Hermione would stop in later that evening to pick up both packages.

The proprietor assured Severus everything would be in order for him when he returned.

Severus thanked the man for his assistance. As he turned to leave the shop. The proprietor extended his hand. An extended hand from a shopkeeper in Diagon Alley didn't happen to Severus everyday. They gave him respect but little else, so he had been surprised. But ever the stoic, Severus quickly reached out to shake the man's hand.

"Please give Hermione my regards and congratulations," said the man even though he would be seeing her later.

"I will do that sir," replied Severus. "She will be happy to hear from her favorite shopkeeper." Severus took three steps towards the door before turning back to disclose the fact The Silver Book was a present for Hermione.

With a great smile on his face, the proprietor quickly replied. "I am well aware Hermione has been looking for that particular tome for ages. Well done Mr. Snape. I'll see to everything."

Severus nodded at the proprietor before leaving the book shop hurrying on to his next destination. Within thirty minutes Severus had everything he needed. After one quick stop at Spinner's End, he was on his way back to S L & G.

/*/

Hermione was still downstairs when Severus arrived back at the shop. Although he had been jumping in and out of Apparition so fast he was actually fatigued. Severus was pleased with what he had accomplished. Sitting down at his desk, he took a few minutes to gather himself. Now all that was left was for Nestor to come through.

Severus was smiling to himself when Neville stopped by his office. The two men discussed Luna coming in on Monday with Neville giving assurances she would not try to overpower Ethan.

Both men laughed because they expected Luna would try to eat Ethan for lunch.

"I am going to speak with Noah and Ethan at length," revealed Severus. "As funny as it may seem to us. I do not want my Junior Manager chewed up and spit out in the name of training new clerks. If it could have been managed, I would have had Noah train them up. However he will be needed to keep the front in order.

I expect Luna and Allen to train for at least three, full days before being left on their own. You, Hermione and myself will have to step in to assist Noah. Please do not make any travel plans for at least the next week. If we are finished here, I'll need you to ask Hermione to come upstairs. You and she can see to business while I speak to Noah and Ethan."

/*/

Neville was down and back with Hermione within five minutes. Once they were on the front floor, Hermione sent Noah and Ethan back to speak with Severus.

Severus was very thorough with his explanation of what was expected of Ethan. Even going as far as to compliment the wizard on his style and flair. Addressing Noah, Severus told his Assistant Manager he should step in when he felt there were issues. But under no circumstance was he to take over the training. Severus finished up by explaining either one or both of the partners would be on the floor to assist with customers at all times .

As a last thought, Severus mentioned how the partners might be looking to set up a separate greenhouse area in the near future. A move which would mean an additional increase in staff along with additional duties for Noah.

Noah nodded as Severus assured him the addition of a greenhouse would be discussed with him before any additional duties were assigned.

Noah and Ethan stood when Severus stood. They thanked him for the information and support before heading back out to their duties.

His little session with Noah and Ethan had gone well. Severus expected no less as they were both exemplary employees who were always willing to do what needed to be done.

/*/

Hermione waved as she headed back downstairs to her brews. Severus knew she was like a mother hen when she was working in the labs. Never wanting to leave her babies alone for too long.

Neville and Severus spent a few minutes discussing future plans for the business with each man voicing his pleasure at the direction they were taking the business.

Neville invited Severus and Hermione to join he and Luna as they celebrated Luna's new job.

Severus politely declined the invitation citing prior plans, but the interaction reminded Severus of another invitation. The invitation from Gerard to visit the Elite Brewers Club of London some Saturday for a bit of talk, dining and dancing.

Severus extended the invitation to which Neville had answered. "I'll be busy for the next fifty Saturdays. I'll rely on you and Hermione to fill me in."

Severus smiled as he readily acknowledged that he and Hermione would probably be busy those same fifty Saturdays as well.

A grinning Neville was ready to leave for the night. "I'm leaving, but I will be in tomorrow morning to clear up some paperwork. If it gets too busy, I plan to assist Noah and Ethan out front. I'll see you and Hermione on Monday. Have a good weekend."

"Good weekend then Neville."

/*/

Harry and Randy Jordan had spent an embarrassing day in Ireland at a disciplinary hearing listening to testimony of the two Junior Aurors who had been duped into helping Michael Corner circumvent the orders of his boss.

Lee Jordan's brother Randy who was one of Harry's best Aurors and a mate to Michael Corner kept shifting in his seat as he listened to the testimony. He was gutted to hear what his mate had done.

Harry was just as gutted. Not only because of what Michael had done, but because he had wrongly assumed it was two wizards who had helped Michael. As it turned out. The Junior Aurors who had been manipulated into helping Michael were both witches.

Harry couldn't believe two witches confident and smart enough to make it into the Auror Program had been led astray by promises made in bed. If he had Michael in front of him he would gladly have throttled him for bringing this embarrassment down on Britain's Auror Program. Harry thought he might throttle Michael anyway on general principle alone.

When the hearing finally came to an end. The two witches had lost any career momentum they had envisioned. Each witch was stripped of her Auror privileges and assigned to the lowest grunt work. Third shift desk duty. Harry had shaken his head because two promising Aurors had just had their Ministry careers pulled out from under them.

/*/

While Harry spoke to Ireland's Head Auror. Randy took the opportunity to introduce himself to the Irish Aurors who had sat in on the hearing. The Aurors shook his hand, but had been quick to point out they weren't thrilled with Britain's Auror Department or Harry Potter who obviously let his teams run rampant over the rules.

Randy wanted to answer in kind but held his tongue. He and the rest of Harry's first team would feel the same way if the roles were reversed. Feeling uncomfortable under the scrutiny of the Irish Aurors, Randy stood off to the side waiting for Harry disgusted that Michael would have tarnished the good name of the Ministry of Magic's Auror Program.

He had heard there might be repercussions for Harry. Although with Harry being who he was. Randy was sure if there were repercussions it would be nothing more than a letter to Harry's file. Even a letter to his file would gut Harry to no end because he was as by the book as they came.

It was also being whispered that the Chief Warlock thought Harry had let Michael off too easily. It had been decided that Michael Corner would never get another position in the Ministry no matter how long he stayed out of trouble. There was to be a private meeting on Monday to address these issues.

Randy felt sorry for his boss to the extent that Harry had let personal involvement and a long standing relationship rule his head when he set judgment on Michael. Even though Michael was his mate. Randy knew he wouldn't compromise his personal principles for Michael or anyone else.

Harry gestured from across the room that they were leaving. Randy nodded in the direction of the remaining Aurors before following Harry out.

/*/

Severus had been reviewing paperwork for owl order sales when he checked his Wonder Wizard Watch to find it was 6:30. He been so intent on his invoices he hadn't heard Noah and Ethan leave. He also realized Hermione still hadn't come upstairs. Hurriedly, Severus put away his paperwork to go get his witch.

Obviously, great minds think alike because Hermione met Severus at the top of the stairs. "Hello love. I lost track of time. I told the proprietor of the book shop I would be by at 6:00 to collect my book order. I am late. Let me get my robes and purse and we will be off. Are you sure you don't mind accompanying me to the book shop?"

"I don't mind accompanying you anywhere. I love having a gorgeous witch on my arm," admitted Severus. "Besides. Who will keep the wolves away? If not me."

"Yes. Someone must protect this delicate flower," laughed Hermione from the other room. "I'm ready Severus. Shall I meet you at the shop then?"

"I'll see you there," remarked a thoroughly chuffed Severus.

If Nestor had done his part, Hermione would have a big surprise among the books she ordered. Severus corrected himself. There was no if. He was sure Nestor had gotten the job done. He couldn't wait to see Hermione's face when she laid eyes on The Silver Book.

Hermione was already in the shop browsing the shelves when Severus arrived. A slight nod in his direction by the shopkeeper assured Severus that Nestor had come through. Severus collected his and Hermione's order then waited patiently for fifteen minutes while Hermione continued to browse.

Patience finally turned to impatience. He still had another surprise waiting. "Hermione. Please. Those shelves will be here when you return. I've had a full day. I'm hungry and a bit tired."

Hermione came down the aisle with a frown on her face appearing ready for battle. "Hungry, tired and a bit cranky as well. Well. I don't want to hold you up. I'll just get my package and we will go."

"I have our packages Hermione. Did you think I would collect my own, but not yours? We are traveling to Spinner's End. Are we not?"

Hermione waved to the owner holding her answer until she and Severus were outside. Once outside she poked Severus in the chest while answering his question about Spinner's End. "Yes Severus. Our destination is Spinner's End as long as you don't plan to snap me up all evening."

"My apologies Hermione. I did not mean to snap at you. At least not so you'd notice." He jokingly added.

Hermione smiled at Severus grabbing his arm as she turned into Apparition.

/*/

Observant as always. Hermione turned to Severus as soon as they landed to ask if he'd left lights on.

Wily witch thought Severus. Only she would notice a sliver of light coming through the window. He should have known.

"Perhaps I left the light on this afternoon when I stopped in. I was rushing. No need to worry. Do you want me to go in first?"

Hermione looked at him suspiciously. "Have you go in first? What's this then Severus? Do you think there is someone lying in wait for me in _your_ home?"

Severus remained silent as Hermione continued her barrage of questions. His witch had to be the most obnoxious, nosiest and most utterly divine woman he'd ever met.

Letting out a small sigh of defeat, Severus interrupted Hermione's chatter. "Rather than stand about arguing semantics. I suggest you open the door and step in."

Hermione stopped to poke Severus yet again. "Tone Mr. Snape. Tone."

Severus grabbed her pointing finger bringing it up to his lips. "Let's just go inside. Please."

/*/

Hermione turned the knob and stepped into the house. The Recognition Charm Severus had set up activated automatically when Hermione entered the house. The lights in the dining area lit up to reveal a dining table perfectly set up for an intimate dinner for two including a self chilling bottle of champagne and a mass of flowers and greenery.

"Severus," Hermione softly questioned. "What is all this? What have I done to warrant all this?"

Severus who had quietly moved up behind Hermione wrapped her in his arms from behind answering equally as softly. "You fell in love with me."

Hermione whose heart had begun to pound so hard she thought it would jump out of her chest swiveled to look Severus in the face. Running both her hands down his face she kissed him softly on the lips. "You'll need to be careful Severus Snape or you will spoil me rotten."

"My plan is to keep you so happy you won't be able to see any other wizard," replied Severus.

Hermione pulled Severus into a deep kiss then hugged him so tightly he had to ask for mercy.

"I'm going to give you mercy and a lot more when I get you naked," chirped Hermione happily. "First I want to enjoy the lovely dinner you have set up. Let's enjoy it before we enjoy each other."

As with any time Hermione made sexual innuendo. Severus' dick took on a life of its own. He stood there gazing at his beautiful witch while his dick tried to come through his trousers. Severus had to think random thoughts to calm himself.

/*/

After seating Hermione, Severus laid her package of books beside her plate knowing she couldn't resist a new book even if her life depended on it.

And he had been right.

Hermione was ripping the wrappings off the package before Severus could place the food on the table. Holding the books up one by one she examined front and back covers as if insuring she had received the correct book. Then she had moved the fourth book aside to find herself looking at The Silver Book of Potion Masters Extraordinaire.

Severus smiled at his witch as he watched her sitting across from him eyes as wide as saucers and for once in her life at a loss for words.

Hermione looked up at Severus with tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes trembling at the thought of having this long sought after item in her possession.

"Severus." She said in a hushed voice as though she would be overheard. "How? Where? I am overwhelmed. You have left me speechless. This. This is an amazing gift. I have been searching for this book since I left Hogwarts. Thank you so very much."

The venerable Severus Snape left his chair, kneeled beside his witch taking her hand in his and laid himself bare. "I gifted you with this magnificent book not because you are in love with me, but because I am in love with you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously on Making The First Move: Chapter 7**

After seating Hermione, Severus laid her package of books beside her plate knowing she couldn't resist a new book even if her life depended on it.

And he had been right.

Hermione was ripping the wrappings off the package before Severus could place the food on the table. Holding the books up one by one she examined front and back covers as if insuring she had received the correct book. Then she had moved the fourth book aside to find herself looking at The Silver Book of Potion Masters Extraordinaire.

Severus smiled at his witch as he watched her sitting across from him eyes as wide as saucers and for once in her life at a loss for words.

Hermione looked up at Severus with tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes trembling at the thought of having this long sought after item in her possession.

"Severus." She said in a hushed voice as though she would be overheard. "How? Where? I am overwhelmed. You have left me speechless. This. This is an amazing gift. I have been searching for this book since I left Hogwarts. Thank you so very much."

The venerable Severus Snape left his chair, kneeled beside his witch taking her hand in his and laid himself bare. "I gifted you with this magnificent book not because you are in love with me, but because I am in love with you."

/

**Making The First Move: Chapter 8**

Whatever had been promised to Severus for Friday night hadn't come to pass. Hermione could barely sit still long enough to eat the lovely dinner Severus had put together let alone drag Severus across the bed by his dick while she screamed I love you. The night had become all about The Silver Book. Hermione had even taken it to the bathroom with her.

Initially Severus had watched with delight as Hermione gushed and gasped over the contents of her most favored prize. But by 11:00 pm Severus had lost some of his delight because Hermione kept pushing him away.

"Please love. Just a few more minutes. This book is so fascinating. Neville will be at the shop tomorrow morning. I have to go in to show him my gift. He will be amazed and so jealous."

It was after midnight when Severus gently pulled the book away from Hermione. In his most seductive voice, Severus addressed his pressing issue. "I'm truly glad you like your gift. However, at this moment I would like a bit of your attention. You made a very seductive promise to me. Even though Friday has passed. I would still like to collect."

Hermione allowed the book to be pulled from her hand turning slightly so she was facing Severus. Running her hands through his hair she offered a compliment as she leaned over to kiss his neck. "I love that you are wearing your hair shorter."

Severus laughed as he leaned back against the couch. "I recognize deflection woman and I know your tricks. However, if you are working this hard to keep me from climbing atop you, I will let you out of your promise."

"And I am a Muggleborn Severus Snape who is quick to recognize the use of reverse psychology," smirked Hermione as she straddled Severus. "You are my hero. I will not refuse you anything. Shall I continue to straddle you or shall we retire to the bedroom where I will allow you to impale me with your very talented shaft?"

Severus did not hesitate. Grabbing Hermione under her arse with both hands, he rose from the couch making quick steps towards the bedroom commenting he would not refuse the chance to enter her treasure trove of lust.

Hermione landed on the bed with a grin spread across her face. "Treasure trove of lust. Is it? I'll show you what lust really is as soon as you get those trousers off. Come here sweetheart," she said pulling her jumper over her head. "I want to feel your skin against mine."

Without a word, Severus rapidly undressed leaving his clothing in a line across the floor. Completely naked he took his dick in hand pressing it against the flesh of Hermione's thigh. But before he could push into his treasure trove, Hermione slid her tongue down his chest in one continuous movement to momentarily rest in the hair surrounding his dick.

Severus groaned as Hermione moved her mouth down through his pubic hair to rest at the tip of his dick. His nerves were standing on edge as Hermione slid her wet mouth up and down his dick. Severus dug his fingers into his thighs as she began manipulating his tip with her mouth.

"My love. My love." Severus called out in a strangled voice. "You are." Severus stopped in mid sentence to groan in ecstasy. "Oh Merlin. You are making it impossible for me to hold my seed. I'm coming." With a jerk and a grunt, Severus shot a stream of liquid across Hermione's throat and chest.

Ignoring the sticky residue, Severus pulled Hermione on top of him passionately kissing her on the lips. "You take my breath away Miss Granger."

Putting a hand on either side of Severus' face, Hermione placed several light kisses across his face as she spoke the words she had promised. "These words aren't spoken in haste or without thought. Although I am not be shouting it to the rooftop. Just know that I love you Severus Snape."

Without a word, Severus flipped Hermione onto her back and entered his treasure trove of lust with one long, swift thrust.

After a frenzied coupling, Hermione and Severus laid down side by side. As they lay there, Severus began kissing Hermione's temple while running his hand through her hair murmuring his content. "I am complete. I tremble at the thought of us never getting to this place. Until you voiced your feelings, there were things which weighed heavily on my mind. Age being one. There is such a disparity in our ages I had thoughts I might lose you at some point to a wizard closer to your age. I have no such concern now."

Hermione snuggled against Severus using her finger to gently poke him in the chest. "I'm happy you've stopped thinking the worst Severus. We have gotten past that. Remember. It was I who thought you weren't interested in me due to my age. Not the other way round. Age has no bearing on our relationship. I want to sleep now love. I have plans to make Neville supremely happy later today. Goodnight."

Severus pulled Hermione closer as he whispered goodnight.

/**/

Hermione was up first on Saturday. She had hurriedly showered, fixed breakfast and tea for Severus before leaving a short note to let him know she was going to S L & G to show Neville her prize.

With The Silver Book of Potion Masters Extraordinaire lodged firmly in her purse with the extended charm, Hermione gave the sleeping Severus a kiss on the cheek before leaving the house.

When she arrived at S L & G. The shop seemed quite busy so Hermione had gone out front to see if she could help out. It was quite a sight. Neville, Noah and Ethan each had a queue at his register. Surprisingly enough most of the customers were teen and young adult witches.

It was then Hermione remembered Severus had given Noah and Ethan license to sell a group of potions of their own design. On their own time Noah and Ethan had worked out a set of skin potions aimed towards girls and young women which enhanced the skin for a twelve hour period. They had turned the particulars of their vision over to Severus who through trial and error had mixed up the potions. One sip of the potions and a witch could change her complexion from pink to beige or from beige to tan or from pale to rosy. In addition to changing the tone of a complexion, specific potions could be purchased with additional beauty modifications. There were potions which not only changed the complexion from pale to rosy, but the lips to red as well. By purchasing specific vials of the potions, a witch could change her complexion and lip color every twelve hours if she wished.

The three partners thought it was a very creative idea. Novelty items for the younger, female, Wizarding population. As Hermione walked over to open the fourth register she readily agreed with their initial assessment. The idea had obviously been well received by Noah and Ethan's target group.

Hermione and Neville were able to close down the two extra registers by 11:30 at which time Neville sent Noah and Ethan on a ten minute break telling them he would hold down the front.

/*/

Standing out front with Neville, Hermione remarked that she had something quite remarkable to show him. She had then jokingly asked him to have a guess as to what it might be.

"You'll have to give me a bit more to go on Hermione." He said with a small scowl crossing his face. "I'm an absolute genius when it comes to Herbology, but I'm complete shite when it comes to mind reading."

Hermione laughed at her partner. "Here's a bit more to go on." She replied cryptically. "It is something very important and I have been seeking it for years."

Nothing came to mind as Neville tried to think what it could be. He shrugged his shoulders chiding Hermione as he did so. "No offense Hermione. I've listened to Luna chatter about her new position since my feet hit the floor this morning. I'm in no shape for guessing games. Why don't you just tell me? Or we can go to your office when the boys get back where you can show me."

"Alright grumpy. Stop by my office when you're finished out here. Get ready to be dazzled," Hermione called back over her shoulder as she headed to the back.

/*/

Both Harry and Randy went back to the Ministry of Magic to complete paperwork on their trip to the Ministry Branch Ireland. Each wizard had gone directly to his office with the only words spoken being Harry telling Randy he could leave for the weekend as soon as he finished the paperwork.

/*/

Randy wanted to speak with Harry to let him know he had his full support, but decided against saying anything as he recognized his boss was in no mood for chatter. Randy quickly finished his paperwork, slipped the parchment into an envelope and dropped it on Harry's desk bidding his boss goodnight as he left the office.

As Randy Jordan rode the lift down. His hope was that everything would turn out well for his boss on Monday.

/*/

Long after Harry finished his report he remained seated at his desk. He had royally fucked up. After having heard Hermione's story and sitting in on the bull shite in Ireland. He was angry. He wasn't angry with Hermione. None of this was her fault. He wasn't even that angry with Michael Corner. Harry was angry at himself. He and Michael Corner had been longtime mates which had led him to be too trusting and too supportive of a wizard he knew operated outside Ministry lines at times and who had to be spoken to on many occasions.

Even when it had come down to undisputed evidence of Michael's wrongdoing. Harry had still come down much too lightly on the wizard he'd had at his back from the time he'd taken over as Head Auror. Choosing friendship and loyalty over the law, Harry had effectively given Michael a pass on being prosecuted. If it had been anyone other than Michael, that person would be in a holding cell waiting to be transferred to prison instead of running free around Merlin knows where.

Harry knew that not only had he jeopardized his own career. He had also jeopardized the health and life of his best friend. If Michael had accosted Hermione once, there wasn't anything to say he wouldn't try again. Harry was even more discouraged over the fact he didn't know where Michael had gone. It was true he claimed to be leaving London. But at this point, he couldn't believe anything that had come out of Michael's mouth.

Although he didn't need to be. Harry was a bit worried for Hermione. Beside her own magic, Hermione's only saving grace was Severus who was aware of the problem and would protect Hermione with his life. Even still. Harry didn't put anything past the now disgraced Michael Corner.

Harry sighed. What the fuck had he been thinking? Why hadn't he called Michael on his bull shite one of the times he had to bring him in to _have a talk_. If he had, perhaps they wouldn't be in this mess. He was now in the unenviable position of having to defend his decisions to his peers. Harry grabbed the piece of parchment announcing the Ministry's intent to interview him off of his desk crumpling it up into a ball before throwing it across the room.

/*/

A meeting had been called for Monday with the Chief Warlock, Head of MLE and the Assistant to the Minister. He was being called upon to explain his lack of action against Michael now and in the past. Harry was upset but not surprised at the request for an interview. The Head Auror at The Ministry Branch Ireland had not been happy with either him or Michael and had made his displeasure known to the higher ups in the British Ministry. Harry had every intention of telling the truth no matter how badly it turned out for him. He was at fault and would have to take what came.

Harry let out an exasperated sigh as he stood to gather his belongings. He had been very proud of himself when Kingsley gave him a one in a million chance by accepting him into the Auror Program at such a young age. Hermione, Ginny and the Weasley's had been proud of him as well. He had worked hard to build an exemplary record and reputation within the Ministry. And that's what he had done.

Now here he was standing on a precipice waiting to find out if he would fall. Harry knew one thing. He would not remain a Ministry employee if his reputation came away damaged or the people he respected most lost faith and trust in him. He could not do that.

After stowing his wand and grabbing his robes, a dejected Harry headed to the lifts. He needed a drink, but he wouldn't be going to the Leaky to look into the faces of his Aurors. He would go home to drink alone. However, as Harry walked across the Atrium. He changed his mind. He would go to Grimmauld Place to drink to his godfather Sirius.

/*/

Drinking alone and toasting Sirius wasn't quite what happened. When Harry landed outside Grimmauld Place he was met by half dozen or more of his Aurors.

Anthony Goldstein called out. "Front and center boys and girls. Our Lord and Master has finally decided to bring his arse home."

"About fucking time boss. I'll say," groused Finch-Fletchley another of Harry's top Aurors. "I think the neighbors were ready to call the law."

A bit of scattered laughter went through the group as Harry asked how they knew he would come to Grimmauld Place.

"Ask us something hard," shouted Randy. "You've got something on your mind. You'd either go to the Leaky or to Grimmauld Place. You weren't at the Leaky. So here we are. We've brought food and drinks. Open up Harry so we can get started."

Looking into the faces of his team members, Harry didn't have the heart to tell them he'd rather be alone. He just went with it. Harry waved his wand and the front door opened with a click. As the herd of stampeding Hippogriffs rushed by him, Harry caught Randy and Justin by the sleeve. "What's this then? The pair of you as well as Anthony and Michael know exactly how to get into Grimmauld Place. I haven't had a Secret Keeper here since 2001. You could have gone right in."

"You explain it to him Jordan," cracked Finch-Fletchley as he hurried into the house. "There's drinks and food waiting inside for me."

With a wink and a smile, Randy clapped his boss on the back. "If it had been just Justin and I, we would have gone inside because we know how to act in someone's home. We weren't sure the rest of your heathens did. Come on then boss. Let's get inside."

Randy's comment gave Harry a laugh. As Harry started up the steps, Randy offered another comment. "I hope you don't mind boss. F-F and I didn't want you to be alone over thinking things."

"I don't mind at all Randy," replied Harry just before stepping into the house. "It's the thought that counts."

/*/

For perhaps the third time in his entire life. Severus had slept in. He reached over for Hermione intending to get at least a morning kiss with hopes of getting more only to find her side empty. Sitting up to look around, Severus noticed it was it was after 10:00. That witch, he thought, certainly knows how to use up my energy. I haven't slept this late since….. Severus left the sentence unfinished. That was then. This was now.

"Hermione love," he called out. "I'm starving. Have you fixed us a breakfast?"

No answer. Severus jumped out of bed hastily grabbing his boxers. Spinner's end had many nooks and crannies which he was sure Hermione wouldn't enter without consulting him, but it wasn't so big she couldn't hear him call. In only his boxers Severus checked the bathroom. For what reason he did not know. The bathroom he and Hermione used was attached to their bedroom. She would have definitely heard him call from there. It wasn't until he had Hermione's note in his hand while munching on a breakfast muffin that Severus remembered Hermione was going in to the shop to show Neville her gift.

Severus smiled to himself. Show off her gift was right. At that very moment she was probably taunting the poor bloke with the book. Severus was pretty sure if Hermione let Neville get close to The Silver Book she would be standing guard over it.

Severus decided he would leave Hermione and Neville to the book while he took care of some business on the other side of London.

Finishing the last bit of breakfast muffin, he headed to the bedroom to shower and outfit himself in Muggle attire as he would be among them for the next several hours. Severus didn't really care to be around Muggles. To him, they smelled a bit off. There was one exception. He favored a shop called Anthony's Barbering Shop run by Anthony Rickett a former Hufflepuff. Severus had tried the shop on the word of one of his customers and had been pleased with it ever since.

His first visit had been quite awkward as the former Hufflepuff kept calling him Professor Snape. However once names and intentions had been clarified, Anthony (who took care of Severus personally) did such a bang up job on Severus' face and hair he acquired a customer for life.

There were rumors of a back room where a wizard could get some male attention if he wished, but Severus never inquired. Being caught having a flitty wizard sucking him off didn't appeal to Severus. There were too many arseholes just waiting to get the goods on other wizards. What would it look like if he was caught groaning and writhing under the mouth of another man? Before Hermione, it was Knockturn Alley or his own hand. Whatever got the job done.

After his trip to Anthony's, Severus stopped off to purchase a bottle of brandy which he would present to the Malfoys on Sunday.

The time was coming up on 1:00 which meant Noah and Ethan would shortly be closing the shop for the weekend. Severus quickened his pace Apparating to the shop as soon as he crossed into Wizarding London.

/*/

Hermione quickly closed The Silver Book and slid it into a drawer when Neville appeared at her office door. He was going to pay the price for being cranky with her.

Falling heavily into a chair, Neville ran his hand through his mane of hair before addressing Hermione. "I still have paperwork Hermione. Is this something that can be discussed on Monday?"

In one quick motion Hermione pulled out her wand causing Neville a few seconds of trepidation. "Alright. Alright Hermione. Put your wand away. I'd be chuffed to listen to whatever you have to say."

A laughing Hermione ignored Neville's comments as she called out, "Accio kettle. Accio cups. Accio tea." Turning to her partner she scolded him. "Really Neville? Really? I pull out my wand and your first thought is I intend to hex you. How unkind."

"Well you were of a mind to hex Severus a while back. I don't consider myself any better than him."

"Take this tea before I do decide to hex you. At this point I'm beginning to think you don't deserve any surprise," replied a glowering Hermione as she opened the drawer to pull out the book. "Here's the surprise Mr. Longbottom. It was a gift from Severus. Contrary to your foul mood this morning I will share my gift with you anyway. Have a look."

When he glanced at the title, Neville set his cup of tea down so forcibly some of the liquid spilled over the rim. Hermione hastily grabbed up her wand calling out loudly, "Shite Neville. Be careful. Impervius."

"Sorry Hermione. I'm so sorry," Neville answered in a trembling voice. "Is that what I think it is? Is that The Silver Book of Potion Masters Extraordinaire?"

Glaring in Neville's direction, Hermione answered a tad bit snappishly. "It is The Silver Book, but it won't be if you spill tea all over it."

Neville pulled an angelic face as he stood to come around the desk. "Oh lovely partner of mine," he remarked rather sheepishly. "My paperwork can wait. Shall we browse through your amazing book? A present from Severus was it? The man has superb taste."

Hermione playfully rolled her eyes at Neville before asking him to bring a chair over so they could go through the book together.

The few minutes they spent going through the Table Of Contents to see where they wanted to start had been futile. Hermione chose to start at the first insert which was only a picture of three silver brewing cauldrons. With so much information at his fingertips begging to be reviewed, Neville was getting antsy that Hermione would only go page by page.

They had finally gotten to chapter one when Noah and Ethan stopped by to wish them a good weekend.

Instead of leaving, Noah had stepped closer to Hermione's desk. "Is that a copy of The Silver Book?"

A very surprised Hermione and Neville turned to look at their Assistant Manager.

Noah smiled. My great grandfather once owned a copy which unfortunately disappeared sometime after his death. Although it's never been proven. My family is convinced my mother's cousin Mundungus Fletcher took it to sell. I recognized the book by the silver edges."

Then he too pulled up a chair on the other side of Hermione without being invited.

Ethan watched as his mate sat down and cleared his throat. Without looking away from the book, Noah simply told Ethan he would catch up with him later.

Ethan waved once more before leaving for the day. "Good weekend everyone."

/*/

When Severus came through ten minutes later. He found Hermione, Noah and Neville salivating over the contents of the book. Severus was a bit surprised to find Noah there, but as he thought about it he realized Noah Gables had more going on than he'd previously thought.

"Good afternoon," said Severus greeting everyone. "It seems The Silver Book is quite the enticement."

Neither of the wizards looked away from the book. Hermione glanced up for several seconds to give Severus a brilliant smile and a lascivious look as she questioned. "Anthony's?"

Severus was surprised yet again. He wasn't aware Hermione knew about his trips to The Barbering Shop. Of course she was. His witch did not miss a thing.

"Since it appears we might be here to all hours. I am going downstairs to see what I can get into."

Hermione and Neville continued to read while Noah made copious notes. Not receiving any response. Severus shrugged off the small slight as he headed for the stairs.

After sitting down, Severus began to review the paperwork in front of him. When he finally looked up, two hours had passed without a word from upstairs. Severus put down his quill, leaned back against the chair wondering what it would take to get Hermione's eyes out of that book. It was at that moment Severus became convinced he had created a monster. Perhaps three.


	9. Chapter 9

**All things and characters in the Harry Potter world belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Previously on Making The First Move: Chapter 8**

When Severus came through ten minutes later. He found Hermione, Noah and Neville salivating over the contents of the book. Severus was a bit surprised to find Noah there, but as he thought about it he realized Noah Gables had more going on than he'd previously thought.

"Good afternoon," said Severus greeting everyone. "It seems The Silver Book is quite the enticement."

Neither of the wizards looked away from the book. Hermione glanced up for several seconds to give Severus a brilliant smile and a lascivious look as she questioned. "Anthony's?"

Severus was surprised yet again. He wasn't aware Hermione knew about his trips to The Barbering Shop. Of course she was. His witch did not miss a thing.

"Since it appears we might be here to all hours. I am going downstairs to see what I can get into."

Hermione and Neville continued to read while Noah made copious notes. Not receiving any response. Severus shrugged off the small slight as he headed for the stairs.

After sitting down, Severus began to review the paperwork in front of him. When he finally looked up, two hours had passed without a word from upstairs. Severus put down his quill, leaned back against the chair wondering what it would take to get Hermione's eyes out of that book. It was at that moment Severus became convinced he had created a monster. Perhaps three.

/

**Making The First Move: Chapter 9**

Severus was still leaned back in his chair when Hermione appeared at the door with her book in hand. "Well I've run Noah and Neville away even though they are both suddenly interested in visiting me at the cottage. I told them both I will bring the book back to the shop on Monday."

Scowling at Hermione, Severus voiced his thoughts. "Had I known the book would garner so much attention. I might not have made the purchase." Reaching out he gestured for Hermione to approach. Pulling her onto his lap, he inquired about the two wizards. "Have Neville and Noah left the building?"

"The shop is empty except for us. Just what do you have in mind Mr. Snape?" asked Hermione as she lifted her leg to straddle him. "I think Anthony did a fine job with your hair. You look very sexy. Just so you know. I stopped in the ladies to remove my knickers before coming down here on the chance I could convince you to settle my runaway emotions."

"Removed your knickers have you? Now what shall I do about that?" Asked Severus reaching down between them to sink his fingers inside Hermione.

Hermione let her head fall onto his chest as he moved his fingers in her pussy. Moaning as she moved from side to side, Hermione lifted her robes out of the way. "We are being outrageous. You do know that?"

"We are alone and we are a couple. There isn't anything outrageous about it at all. Just to be on the safe side I'll put up charms."

Without using his wand, Severus put locking and silencing charms on the door then had gone back to making love to Hermione with his fingers. Running his lips up Hermione's neck, Severus murmured that his dick knew she was on his lap and was trying to break free of his trousers.

"Let it free sweetheart. It knows exactly where it's supposed to be."

"You will be the ruin of me," said Severus as he pulled Hermione down on his now exposed dick steadying himself as she began to move up and down his pole. Grabbing onto the back of the chair, he pushed up so that he was meeting Hermione's every thrust. While he thrust into his witch. He watched her. Through Merlin's good grace she was his. He'd had his share of witches good looking and not. But this was the witch who never left him wanting for a next witch. If everything worked out right, she would be his last witch.

Then Hermione was moaning loudly coming to the peak of her ecstasy. Severus removed his hands from the back of the chair wrapping them around Hermione's back holding her tightly as she climaxed. She was limp as she waited with her head on Severus' shoulder for the intense vibrations between her legs to subside.

Severus turned his head to kiss Hermione on the nose, the forehead and finally the lips. "You do know. After what you have just given me, I plan to visit Anthony's Barbering Shop as often as I can"

Hermione gave a weak laugh as she snuggled herself a little closer to her wizard.

/*/

After they cleaned themselves, aired out the room and removed all evidence of their sexual tryst. They discussed how they should spend their evening. Hermione nodded slightly as Severus spoke of a quiet night at home, but suggested that it was still early enough for them to go see a Muggle movie or visit a museum or….for him to get out and about.

"I do not feel the need to get out and about, Severus had responded a bit sharply. "I'm quite satisfied when I'm with you. However, a movie or a trip to a museum sounds fine."

Hermione had detected the small change in Severus' tone when he remarked he did not feel the need to get out and about and commented on it. "I'm not pushing you to get away for a bit. It was a simple suggestion. Please don't make me feel you are staying close by my side to protect me. I promise to be very careful when you aren't around."

Severus was quiet for several seconds as though choosing his words very carefully. "Are you feeling smothered Hermione? Because at last glance I was a grown wizard who knows exactly when he wants to get away for a bit. Is there something you would like to do on your own? If that is the case, all you have to do is say so. I'm quite aware…."

"You're quite aware. You're quite aware of what Severus?" Hermione snapped, angrily cutting across him. "Don't you dare. Next you'll be reminding me of my long list. What was it you called them? Oh yes, paramours. You know better. I do not have anyone besides you. I am not interested in anyone besides you. I make one fucking suggestion and your mind goes off the track. As you are grown. I am as well. If I want to do something on my own, I will do it. In fact, perhaps I'll go visit Harry to see what he's up to. I'm going to the cottage. I'll speak to you in the morning."

Severus remained in the R&D office until he couldn't hear Hermione banging about upstairs. Then he collected his belongings and headed to Spinner's End where he intended to get good and drunk…..alone.

Severus had been a solitary man for most of his life, but he had found the light of his life. He didn't like spending his time alone. But here he sat alone drinking brandy after brandy fretting all the while. Perhaps he did have a bit of jealousy in his heart when he responded to Hermione. It hadn't been very smart of him to imply she might have planned something that did not include him. He knew better. He hadn't meant anything spurious. He just didn't want Hermione roaming around London alone.

/*/

Hermione tore through the cottage in a fit of fury. She banged the kettle as she put it on the stove. Then she had banged the cup down on the saucer neatly cracking it in half. Summoning her wand she all but shouted. "Reparo," as if the saucer had done something to her. Her anger only began to subside after she had two cups of tea and a toasted ham and cheese sandwich.

Stretching her arms above her head then letting them fall limply to the table she began to wonder how she and Severus had gotten into a foolish argument. She had taken offense at his words and his tone because she hadn't meant anything particularly deep by suggesting he get out for a bit. She didn't want him thinking he had to constantly be by her side.

Hermione first thought to Apparate over to Cokeworth, but changed her mind figuring to give Severus and herself some time apart. Pulling The Silver Book out of her purse, Hermione summoned wine and a glass. Then she sat down to read and drink….. alone.

As Saturday afternoon turned into Saturday night. Two people who had pledged their love for each other sat on opposite sides of London thinking they were each giving the other space.

/*/

At 10:00 pm Severus who was a little drunk and somewhat miserable decided Hermione had had enough time to herself. Pulling his shirt and trousers back on, Severus decided he was going to see his witch.

About the same time, Hermione decided the same thing. She had ordered Chinese takeaway planning to take it to Cokeworth to share with Severus.

Now that her mind was made up to go to Spinner's End, Hermione was anxious for her order to get there. At the same moment she had decided to owl the Chinese Restaurant inquiring after her order she heard the delivery owl. Before she could open the door. Severus landed in the hall carrying what looked like her order.

With the takeaway held out in front of him, Severus cautiously approached Hermione. "Hello love. There was a delivery owl fluttering about outside. I paid what was due and collected the food. I hope I'm not intruding. This seems like a great deal of food for one small witch."

Hermione walked slowly over to Severus to take the sack from his hands. "Will the first words out of your mouth be more implications? If so, you may turn around and go home."

Severus sighed as he moved closer to his feisty witch. "My words were not meant to imply anything. In fact, they were more cheek than anything."

"Good," replied a grinning Hermione. "I ordered the food for the both of us. I was waiting for the delivery which I planned to bring to Spinner's End. Now that you are here. We shall eat. Did you miss me? Is that why you're here?"

Close on her heels, Severus followed Hermione through to the kitchen pulling himself up against her back as she put the sack on the counter. "I had a lovely time sitting around drinking brandy alone. Of course I missed you. I'm very glad you missed me as well."

"I did intend to spend some time with Harry. However, Harry was being Harry so I left him to himself. Then I intended to go through some chapters in the book, but realized I have become accustomed to us being together. Except for the lateness of the food delivery, we probably would have passed each other in Apparition missing each other completely. Wouldn't that have been lovely?"

Severus didn't respond knowing anything that came out of his mouth at that point would not go over well.

Hermione served the food, but before either could take a bite she gazed at Severus giving a bit of his cheek right back. "I think we should spend a quiet night at home."

Severus laughed at her. "Touché my love. A quiet night it shall be."

/*/

After eating they sat in the living room discussing Noah's qualities, Luna's Monday appearance and the success of Noah and Ethan's project. They both had heaped praise on their Assistant and Junior Managers. Severus also took a few minutes to remind Hermione of the Brewers Conference he and Neville would be attending on the upcoming Thursday and Friday.

Hermione thought for a moment. "I do remember seeing a notice about the conference. It is being held at the London Wizarding Center. Correct?"

"Correct love. The Center is only a short Apparition trip away from the shop. Either Neville or myself will check in during the lunch hour and we will both be back to the shop by 4:30. So no worries."

Hermione glanced at Severus from beneath her eye lashes. "There won't be any problems Severus. You and Neville have both been out of the office on other occasions and we survived. Noah, Ethan, Luna, Mr. Wilson and myself will be fine."

Severus moved himself closer to Hermione and began running a hand through her hair. "Alright Miss Granger. You'll be fine. Please do not take to heart every word out of my mouth. It would simply be my pleasure to check on the shop during the conference break. However, I will try my hardest to stay away."

Hermione laughed out loud. "As if. Shall we make a wizards bet? Five Galleons. You stay away from the shop on your breaks. You win. You check on the shop during your breaks. I win. Do we have a bet?"

Severus picked up one of Hermione's hands bringing it up to his lips before leaning over to kiss her directly on her mouth. "We will not be betting. I think if a man wants to check on what he loves most. He should be allowed without losing a bet."

Placing both arms around Severus' neck, Hermione let out a small giggle as she moved onto his lap. "You're right in one. A man should always be allowed to check on what he loves most. We will be expecting you around noon on Thursday then?"

Severus chose to ignore Hermione's last words. Suddenly serious. Severus whispered in her ear. "You intoxicate me. Any time I am in your presence I am hard pressed to control myself. Is there a possibility you would consider marrying me?"

Severus was shocked by his own words. Where had they come from? One second he was complimenting Hermione and the next he was making a fool of himself. She hadn't even bothered to answer. Severus moved away from Hermione to regain his composure. Should he go back to Spinner's End to keep from hearing Hermione's embarrassing response or should he just weather the storm?

The room remained silent, but Hermione reached out for Severus' hand rubbing it against her cheek. "You have the look of a wizard who has said something he did not mean to say. Is that true?"

As stalwart as Severus Snape was known to be. At that moment he was reduced to rubble. The words he hoped to one day say had slipped out and he was being asked to account for himself.

He was a man. A wizard. He had said the words. Now he had to explain. Turning to Hermione and using his free hand, Severus pushed her thick, curly hair back from her face. Looking into her eyes, he began to speak. "The words although very true were spoken way too soon. My mouth spoke the words my mind is thinking. My greatest hope is that your answer would be yes even though I haven't given you time to acclimate yourself to our relationship. Perhaps I should take my highly embarrassed arse back to Spinner's End. I…."

Hermione let go of Severus' hand in order to rub her hand down his cheek. "You are speaking to me Severus. Please do not be embarrassed by words that come from your heart. We were drawn together over a year ago. Before things went wrong, I thought us to be the perfect match. I now _know_ we are the perfect match. Sexually, academically and personally. We are magical Severus. Unlike Muggles, when we meet our life partner. We know. I have known for a while. I was worried that you didn't know."

Severus grabbed Hermione's arms placing them back around his neck. "Our connection was cemented the day you allowed me to kiss you. I am thankful you feel the way you do. Perhaps you will entertain my question when we have been together for a greater amount of time."

Hermione walked across the room to gaze out the window. "What do you consider a greater amount of time Severus? We are in love. What will extra time do? You asked if I would consider marrying you. If you are sure you can put up with me, my answer is yes."

Severus first bowed his head in thanks before striding across the room to take Hermione in his trembling arms to tell her it would be his pleasure to put up with her. Severus continued to tremble as he removed the clothing from her body.

In the middle of living room floor they sealed their promise to each other. As they thrust against each other seeking their climax. Severus was thinking about how fast he could get his ring on Hermione's finger. They were officially intended. The former arrogant, miserable Potions Professor had captured the heart and the hand of the beautiful know it all Hermione Granger. Thank Merlin.

After the sex, Hermione had picked up her clothes from the floor heading out of the room. As she walked towards the bedroom she called back. "Your love juice has spilled all over. Please clean up _your_ mess." Three quarters of the way across the room, Hermione added an additional comment. "I expect a proper proposal and ring before a greater amount of time passes.

A naked, exuberant Severus remained on the living room rug for several more minutes before grabbing his own clothes, casting a Tergeo on the rug and following Hermione into the bedroom. Their commitment called for more than one sexual encounter this night.

/**/

Severus woke on Sunday morning in the best mood he'd been in since he and Hermione had gotten back together. He needed to get a ring and make a proper proposal. Highly chuffed, Severus stepped into the shower. As he showered, the thoughts of a ring and a proposal were pushed aside when his thoughts turned to dinner with the Malfoys. He and Hermione hadn't finished discussing it. One thing was clear. If Hermione didn't feel comfortable attending the dinner, they wouldn't go.

Severus had breakfast, tea and coffee ready by the time Hermione had showered and come through to the kitchen. "Good morning love. Your dashing intended has fixed a breakfast fit for a queen," he said embellishing his remarks with a slight bow.

"My dashing intended has left me raw," yawned Hermione. "It will be his job to heal his treasure trove of lust before either of us has breakfast."

Severus didn't have to be asked twice. Lifting her off her feet, he carried Hermione back into the bedroom where he licked her from the top of her pussy back through the crack of her arse then up one nether lip and down the other before applying a soothing charm. When Severus finished, he laughingly told her she could have easily healed herself.

Hermione hugged him about the neck telling him she was aware of that fact, but it felt so much better when he did it. Wrapping herself around his waist, she dragged Severus into the kitchen for their breakfast fit for a queen.

While they ate, Severus brought up the subject of the Malfoy dinner. "Have you decided whether or not you want to attend dinner at the Malfoys? I would like for you to accompany me unless being there would make you too uncomfortable."

Hermione stopped chewing to ponder the question. "Times have changed. Perhaps it is time to put myself in the face of the purebloods. More or less."

"Do you remember what I told you when I first spoke to you about our relationship? If you are unwelcome, they should mark me off their list as well. Lucius is aware we were seeing each other last year and separated. We will be fine. I plan to dress at Spinner's End then return here at 2:00. I will leave you to clean up after the Queen's breakfast," he said with a smile and a kiss to Hermione's forehead.

With a few swish and flicks, the kitchen was clean and Hermione was on the way to her closet to pick out an outfit fit for the purebloods. The truth be told, The Malfoys were not the people they used to be. They would probably never be fast friends with a Muggleborn, but they were sociable. Prison and retraining would do that snickered Hermione to herself. Then her eyes lit upon the silk, emerald green, form fitting, calf length dress she had purchased on a trip to Muggle London. This is the dress I will put in the face of the purebloods she thought as she matched her shoes to the dress. As an extra perk she pulled out one of Noah and Ethan's beauty specific potions which would change her complexion to rosy and her lips to dark red as well. As she sipped the required dosage. Hermione hoped she didn't end up looking like some sunburned Muggle.

The effects of the potion were amazing. Hermione couldn't believe her smooth and rosy complexion and her very red lips. Going to the closet, she pulled out her dark green robes laying them out on the bed. She was surveying herself in the mirror when Severus appeared at the bedroom door.

"I have never been inclined to whistle at a witch in my entire life. You and that dress have changed my mindset. You are an absolute vision Hermione Granger."

Turning from the mirror, Hermione smiled brightly at her wizard before kissing him on the cheek to thank him for the compliment.

"A kiss on the cheek will have to suffice. Anything further would have me underneath your lovely dress. Which wouldn't do as we are expected in Wiltshire. What have you done to your lips? They are succulent."

Hermione winked. "My lovely lips are courtesy of Noah and Ethan's beauty potions. Both the inventors and the potions are amazing. It is my opinion you should speak to the boys about selling their product at least one Saturday a month. You look very handsome in that suit. I wasn't sure if we would be wearing robes."

"The Malfoys have adapted to Muggle clothing. I believe Lucius now uses robes only when he has business meetings or when robes are mandatory. It is the same with Narcissa and Draco. As far as Noah and Ethan's inventions go. I agree. I will speak with them before Thursday. If you are ready, we will go. Take my arm."

/*/

Hermione's reception at Malfoy Manor was perfectly acceptable. A house elf greeted her and Severus at the door announcing Mister Snape and guest. Lucius, Narcissa and Draco were waiting nearby to greet their guests.

Lucius welcomed Hermione to Malfoy Manor giving her a look up and down she would have expected from Draco. Hermione's expectations were met when she received the same look from Draco. Narcissa was gracious as well. She shook Hermione's hand complimenting her dress before inviting them into the living room.

Somehow Draco was at Hermione's elbow complimenting her on the partnership and speaking meaningless chatter in her ear. Not wanting to seem impolite, Hermione listened to the life and times of Draco Malfoy on their short walk to the living room. Hermione could feel Severus' eyes in her back and had turned to find him watching Draco as though he would hex his godson at any given moment.

Hermione had smiled and winked at her wizard as though to reassure him she was aware of Draco's reputation with witches so he need not worry.

The others moved towards the living room, but Lucius held Severus back. "A quick word Severus. If you will."

Severus was a bit irritated that Lucius had held him back, but remained silent waiting to hear what couldn't be said in front of the others? If Lucius thought to comment inappropriately about Hermione, he… Severus didn't have a chance to finish his thought as Lucius stepped closer.

Lucius noticed the small frown that passed across Severus' face and had gotten right to the point. "I am surprised to see Miss Granger on your arm." He remarked lowly. "I thought you and she hadn't worked out."

Severus' back stiffened. He felt Lucius was overstepping the bounds of good manners with his comments. It was true. Lucius had been one of the few people who knew about his and Hermione's prior relationship. Even though that was the case. It didn't give him license to pry into personal matters.

"Hermione being on my arm matters to you. How? Why?" Severus asked a bit stiffly.

"Be civil Severus. I meant no disrespect. I only ask because there is someone here who has been asking for you. I have been listening to Lila Grant talk up your good qualities for an hour. I did not realize you and Miss Granger had reconciled. I may have encouraged Miss Grant a bit."

With raised eyebrows, Severus questioned Lucius. "Lila Grant? Just what qualities are my good qualities? Better yet. Why would you and she be discussing me at all?"

"My first thought was you had given her a taste of the giant snake you used to boast so freely about. I stand corrected as I have never known you to cheat while in a relationship. She is very impressed with you so I have had to listen to a fair bit of her nonsense. However, being a fairly astute wizard. I believe she is mostly interested in your best quality which in my estimation would be your dick. I will pay Galleons to see Miss Granger's response to all this"

A highly amused Lucius then turned and walked away to join the others.

A not so amused Severus called out softly as he followed his host into the living room. "Fuck you Lucius."


	10. Chapter 10

**Previously on Making The First Move: Chapter 9**

Severus' back stiffened. He felt Lucius was overstepping the bounds of good manners with his comments. It was true. Lucius had been one of the few people who knew about his and Hermione's prior relationship. Even though that was the case. It didn't give him license to pry into personal matters.

"Hermione being on my arm matters to you. How? Why?" Severus asked a bit stiffly.

"Be civil Severus. I meant no disrespect. I only ask because there is someone here who has been asking for you. I have been listening to Lila Grant talk up your good qualities for an hour. I did not realize you and Miss Granger had reconciled. I may have encouraged Miss Grant a bit."

With raised eyebrows, Severus questioned Lucius. "Lila Grant? Just what qualities are my good qualities? Better yet. Why would you and she be discussing me at all?"

"My first thought was you had given her a taste of the giant snake you used to boast so freely about. I stand corrected as I have never known you to cheat while in a relationship. She is very impressed with you so I have had to listen to a fair bit of her nonsense. However, being a fairly astute wizard. I believe she is mostly interested in your best quality which in my estimation would be your dick. I will pay Galleons to see Miss Granger's response to all this"

A highly amused Lucius then turned and walked away to join the others.

A not so amused Severus called out softly as he followed his host into the living room. "Fuck you Lucius."

/

**Making The First Move: Chapter 10**

Lucius had heard Severus' last comment and was smiling widely as he stepped into the living room thinking that given Hermione's temper and affinity with a wand it would be Severus who ended up being fucked.

"Why the big smile Lucius?" asked a curious Narcissa. "If I didn't know better I would think you had something up your sleeve."

Leaning over to give his wife a quick peck on the cheek, Lucius ignored his wife's comments to whisper a few endearments in her ear which had immediately brought a rosy glow to her cheeks.

"Behave Lucius. We have company." Had been her only comments. Although she had allowed her eyes to flicker quickly over her husband's crotch.

Lucius had caught Narcissa's glance and leaned down once again. This time to remind her to mind where she put her eyes because they had company.

Narcissa had smiled and looked towards the doorway where Severus was just entering the room.

/*/

Severus was furious with himself for not checking on the guest list for this dinner. Not that he should have had to. There was no reason for him to think Lila Grant would be making an appearance. Bloody pushy woman.

/*/

When Severus entered the living room, Lila who was under the mistaken impression Hermione was there with Draco rushed over to greet him with a hug. Severus stepped back glancing quickly in Hermione's direction.

For the moment, Hermione had her back to the room which prevented her from seeing Lila Grant or the hug. A lovely old urn had captured Hermione's attention and Draco had invited her to inspect the piece.

While Hermione quietly gushed over the amazing piece of art, Lucius sat with a wicked smirk on his face. A smirk Severus would gladly have hexed off had they been alone.

Hermione finally moved away from Draco and turned back to face the room when he tried to put his hand on her waist.

Hermione's first thought after turning around had been to draw her wand and hex both Severus and the blonde when she saw them standing together looking quite the cozy pair. But good sense had prevailed. She was in the middle of Malfoy Manor.

The smirk on Lucius' face told Hermione he was waiting for her to act out. But Lucius Malfoy could kiss her arse. This Muggleborn could maintain control when needed. She had simply pursed her lips, rolled her eyes at Severus and taken a seat on the couch.

Draco who was unaware of the relationship between Hermione and Severus jokingly remarked to Severus. "Finally godfather. Miss Grant has spoken of little else since she came through the doors of Malfoy Manor. Should we expect an announcement soon?"

Severus replied to Draco with a very crisp edge to his voice while backing up another step. "Since when has the state of my affairs been a talking point for my godson?"

It was at that point Lucius realized the joke had gone too far. He had stepped in before Severus could go mad on all of them. Holding up his hand, Lucius cautioned Draco to refrain from speaking about the personal matters of others.

"Of course father." Draco had replied looking somewhat puzzled. Lila Grant had been talking nonstop about his godfather. His father had even engaged the talkative witch in conversation about Severus. Draco didn't see the problem. Severus was now there. She could finally shut her mouth to concentrate on him. With a shrug Draco turned back to his conversation with Hermione.

/*/

Hermione was listening to Draco, but looking beyond him to Lila Grant who now had her hand on Severus' arm. Although she was pissed off to no end to see the blonde slag pawing at Severus. She couldn't help but smile at the look on his face. Severus would have to learn that Hermione Granger was not the witch of old. She had learned how to bide her time. No wand would be drawn in front of witnesses.

Her smile must have seemed to Draco as showing interest in his prattle because he asked if she would care for a walk through the Manor's gardens. Hermione wasn't stupid. A walk in the garden was tantamount to let's get away from prying eyes so I can feel you up or more.

Trying to remain civil, Hermione declined the walk requesting a brandy instead.

"Of course Hermione."

Calling softly for a house elf, Draco ordered the brandy asking if anyone else would like something.

"Your mother will have wine Draco. I will have a brandy as well. Anything for you Severus, Miss Grant?

Severus was furious. Not only at the twat attached to his arm, but at Draco as well. His godson had his hands on Hermione. "Nothing for me Lucius," he answered gruffly. "Thank you."

As Severus addressed Lucius. Lila moved even closer to get a better grip on his arm. She was obviously ensuring she would walk to the dinner table on Severus' arm.

Thinking there wasn't much more time before Hermione got everyone told off and maybe threw a hex or two. Severus went mad…. Politely. "I have tried to be polite Miss Grant, but I've had enough. You seem prone to putting your hands where they haven't been invited. Please remove your hand. Now."

A red faced Lila Grant removed her hand. "I'm sure it wasn't my intention to upset you Severus. It seems I am always putting a foot wrong with you. Excuse me." She had then quickly left the room and the Manor.

His and Lila's conversation had transpired in low voices, but it was clear everyone in the room had heard the conversation.

Lucius cleared his throat as he glanced at his furious friend knowing it was by will alone Severus hadn't throttled the forward witch and anyone else in his way. Lucius felt it was time to defray the tension by sharing a bit of information.

Rising from his chair, Lucius turned to his old friend for confirmation. "Do you mind Severus?"

"Not at all Lucius." Severus replied glancing over at Hermione.

While Narcissa and Draco looked on trying to figure out what was going on. Lucius explained that Severus and Hermione were not only partners but in a serious relationship as well.

As soon as his father's words sunk in, Draco had quickly put two seats between him and Hermione. Being Severus' godson would not preclude him from being hexed if it appeared he was out of line.

Hermione put her eyes on her lap to hide the smile which had materialized when Draco hastily moved two spaces down without taking his arse off the couch.

Narcissa now realized what the fuss between Severus and Lila had been about. "Ah. It has all become clear. Congratulations Severus. Congratulations Miss Granger on your partnership and your relationship. Shall we move to the table? It will just be the five of us. Miss Grant seems to have left the Manor."

/*/

Severus was quite pleased to see the bright smile on Hermione's face when he walked over to offer his arm. Obviously he should have known better. A firm pinch to his upper arm confirmed he was in for a world of hurt when she could speak freely. He leaned in to place a kiss on her temple, but changed his mind when Hermione whispered through clenched teeth. "I hope you are proud of me. And that's all I'll say for now."

Severus knew better than to respond. He was quite sure the appearance of Lila Grant had left him in a very precarious position with his witch. She was going to have his arse for afters when she got him alone and he didn't mean in a sexual way. This afternoon out could not be over soon enough for him.

Across the table Lucius and Narcissa kept glancing at Hermione whom they still expected to erupt over what had gone on. To their surprise, the historically volatile witch only opened her mouth to compliment the meal.

Draco kept his eyes on his plate not daring to antagonize Severus further by looking in his face. He was still trembling over the fact he had tried to get Hermione out to the gardens. He had been one pussy finger and a mouthful of breasts away from being hexed into oblivion by his godfather.

/*/

The meal really had been lovely. Soon it was down to just Narcissa, Lucius, Severus and Hermione in the sitting room chatting over drinks. Draco had excused himself as soon as good manners allowed.

Severus rolled his eyes in Hermione's direction when she called out a loud good evening to Draco who was making his way to the stairs. Barely slowing down, Draco made a slight bow in Hermione's direction without looking her directly in her eye after which he had hastily retreated up the stairs.

The atmosphere in the sitting room was one of good cheer, but Severus remained tense knowing at some point in the evening he would be receiving quite the telling off from his witch.

Hermione smiled in all the right places even adding comments to the conversation, but she was far from alright. What would have happened had she decided to stay home? It seemed Lucius was enjoying her and Severus' discomfort way too much. His smugness irritated Hermione making it impossible for her to hold her tongue any longer.

"I'm curious Lucius. Was the dinner set up for pairs? My presence seems to have thrown the settings off by one. Was the plan to have Lila Grant here for Severus?"

Lucius who had never been one to back down from a confrontation responded with the complete truth. "Let's just say that Miss Grant was adamant we invite Severus to dinner. As Draco mentioned, she was quite talkative about what she considered good qualities in a man. From her conversation we divulged she was referring to Severus. At the time, I was unaware you and Severus had rekindled your relationship. I saw no harm in two single people getting together over dinner at the Manor. So the answer to your question would be yes. Miss Grant was here as a partner for Severus. Before you move to do something rash such as end your relationship with Severus over what you might call a foul deed. Let me assure you Severus had no knowledge Miss Grant would be here. My friend is not the type to knowingly pit two witches against each other. I apologize if we have embarrassed you. That was not our intention."

Hermione sat her drink down on the table in front of her. "Thank you for the explanation Lucius. Now let me just explain myself. I'm in love with that man over there," she said pointing to Severus. "He and I spent many miserable months apart because of assumptions. That will not happen again. During the time we were separated, Severus did not seek out a witch to replace me. I'm quite sure if he had done. I would not be here. Therefore, the next witch who asks to be introduced to, coupled with or seated beside him should be sent to me. I'll set her right. It was a lovely dinner and I have enjoyed myself. Thank you for having me. I can find my way out. I'll leave Severus here to apologize for the outspoken Muggleborn."

Hermione was mistaken if she thought Severus had plans to remain behind. When she stood. He stood. With a quick goodbye to Lucius and Narcissa, Severus took Hermione's arm accompanying her into the hall. He understood she was upset. What he wouldn't stand for was this Granger nonsense. Apologize for the outspoken Muggleborn. As if. But this was not the place.

"It seems we will fight each other this night." Severus growled as they reached the outer gates of Malfoy Manor and he pulled them into Apparition.

/*/

Severus Apparated them directly into the long hall at Spinner's End. When they landed, Hermione pulled away from his arm and kept moving towards the back of the house.

"I want to talk," shouted Severus at Hermione's back.

"Well I want to use the bathroom."

A huffing Severus followed close on Hermione's heels throwing open the bathroom door she had closed with a snap.

"May I have a moment of privacy to take a pee?"

"Why? What is it you think I haven't seen before? My eyes and my mouth have been between your legs for things more private than a pee."

"Well I'm thinking of having a shite as well," replied Hermione sarcastically.

"Are you through talking foolish?' snapped Severus. "I want to discuss your remark about leaving me behind to apologize for the Muggleborn. What in Merlin's fucking name makes you think I would apologize to anyone over something you said? And how dare you think I would let you leave without me when we arrived together? I understand you are upset, but that was bull shite."

Hermione washed her hands and slid by Severus heading over to the liquor rack. "I'm going to pour us both a drink. After that we will sit and have a discussion. You may get ready. Sit your arse down on the couch and lower your voice. I'll be there in a moment."

Severus sat down on the couch throwing his head back and closing his eyes.

Pushing a glass of fire whiskey against his chest, Hermione sat beside him on the couch.

Severus took the whiskey and downed it in one. Banging the glass down on the table, he leaned his head back against the sofa.

"I was out of line. My Muggleborn remark was uncalled for." Hermione said softly gazing into her glass. "I only said what I said because Lucius was walking around the entire time with a smug smirk on his face as though he'd put something over on someone. "I'm sorry."

Severus sat up and ran his hand across Hermione's neck and up through her hair. "As long as you know you were talking nonsense. I am willing to let it go. In the future, do not say things which will embarrass either you or me. Now. Shall we discuss your behavior with Draco or did you want to discuss Miss Grant?"

Hermione grinned at her sweetheart. "I do not care to discuss either as neither is in any way important to us. Besides, you did a bang up job of turning her away. I will say though. She is a persistent bint. You have warned her away. If she approaches again, the next voice she hears will be mine. Now come here and kiss me. I haven't kissed you in hours."

Severus breathed a huge sigh of relief as he pulled Hermione into his arms. He had escaped unscathed and was about to receive a kiss in the bargain. This was what love was about.

/*/

Lila Grant was more than upset with herself when she reached home. Her plans to have Severus panting after her by this time of the evening had gone all to hell.

Severus Snape was a much more private wizard than she realized. She had thought to get him to herself while at Malfoy Manor, but she had made some improper moves in front of others. It was now obvious to her that Severus needed privacy to respond to her advances. She would have to use her wiles on him when they were alone to get him where she wanted.

Lila was positive things would be different after Severus bedded her. After they came out as a couple, she would probably be hard pressed to get him to leave her side. She had come across many wizards like Severus who had to make the first move with that first move being made in private. Severus was hard to get, but he was who she wanted. Whatever it took. She would do.

Lila paced the floor going over and over where she had made her mistake. Each time she got to the part where Severus growled at her she stopped to clench her legs together. The thought of him growling like that when they were in bed together was making the box between her legs run wet.

Lila was sexually aroused and thought to owl Thomas Gibbons to come take care of her needs, but decided against it as it would be too hard to get rid of him after. She finally removed her clothes and pushed her fingers deep into the pussy she wanted to give to Severus. She rubbed her fingers up and down and back and forth across her clit, but every time she got close to orgasm she saw Severus standing over her. She needed him and she would have him. Pulling a set of robes over her naked body Lila grabbed her wand, double checked Severus' address and Apparated to Spinner's End.

/*/

Hermione and Severus had gotten everything straightened out and had moved into the bedroom where they were pleasuring each other. Hermione was basking in the sexual release Severus had given her with his mouth and tongue. She loved lying there after he had finished with her feeling the intense waves of pleasure radiate from between her legs.

Sometimes he sucked her so eagerly her clit stood straight up as though it was a miniature dick. Whenever that happened. She couldn't allow him to touch between her legs for minutes afterward because it was almost painful.

Severus realized what he had caused. Before he moved to slide his manhood inside Hermione, he softly kissed her pubic mound then cast a gentle Healing Spell. As the warmth of the Healing Spell spread itself between Hermione's legs she pushed Severus onto his back so she could ride him into orgasm. With her knees on either side of him, Hermione leaned forward on her hands pulling him into a semi reclining position. She loved sex like this. When she thrust down on his dick while in this position, it was as though she could feel him at her navel. The sex got even better when he grabbed her arse and forcefully rose to meet her thrusts. That's when Hermione screamed every sex word she'd ever heard in her life and continued to scream, squeal and screech until she achieved orgasm.

When they were once again lying together enjoying the feeling of having satisfied each other, Severus ran his hand over her still sensitive breasts chuckling. "When you scream, it makes me feel I'm doing it all right. Although there's a possibility tonight your screams may have frightened away every ghoul within a mile."

"Good," laughed Hermione. "I don't care for ghouls anyway. Would you care for some water. Sex has made me very thirsty."

Severus cast a Tergeo telling Hermione he wasn't thirsty before turning over on his side.

"Accio water pitcher. Accio glass."

"Sex has made you lazy as well as thirsty," mumbled Severus.

Severus yelled and jumped ten feet when Hermione touched the cold glass of water to his naked back.

"Now who's yelling?" Laughed Hermione backing away from Severus' reach. "Go to sleep love. I'm going to take a quick shower."

"You haven't gotten away with anything. I will be awake and waiting for you to come to bed. You will regret putting that cold glass against my back."

/*/

Hermione took her time in the shower knowing if she wasn't there to keep Severus awake, he normally dozed off after sex. She was stepping into her pajamas when the Caterwauling Charm began to blast.

Cursing under her breath, Hermione grabbed her wand moving at lightning speed towards the front door hoping she was right in thinking it was the blonde at the door.

Even though the charm woke Severus. He was slow to the door because he had jumped from the bed naked and had to find clothes.

Severus had adjusted the Caterwauling Charm. It now activated when someone was trying to enter not after someone was inside the house so Hermione couldn't tell who was at the door until she was directly in front of it.

Hermione recognized the blonde. With a flick of her wand she unlocked the door and stepped back into the shadows. "This cow is going to learn tonight." Hermione murmured to herself.

Lila Grant stepped through the door with her hands covering her ears. "Severus," she shouted. "I've set off your alarm. Where are you?"

"Stupefy." Hermione called from where she stood just before Severus entered the room.

It was as though Hermione had stupefied him as well. Severus stood there frozen to the spot wondering how Lila Grant had gotten into his home and if Hermione was somewhere waiting to curse his arse into tomorrow.

"What did I tell you Severus?" Hermione asked stepping into the light. "I told you I would protect your property against intruders to the best of my ability. Well. It's not quite my best work. But there you are. Of course you will be explaining how this fucking cow has come to be at your door wearing nothing but a thin set of robes. How she knows where you live and if she has been in this house or in your bed before. Start fucking talking Severus Snape because I am not sure I can hold my wand hand for much longer."

Severus held up a hand at Hermione. "Calm down love. I have no idea why this woman is at my door or how she knows where I live….. Where we live. Perhaps we would have found out if you hadn't stunned the shite out of her."

Hermione lowered her wand but turned in Severus' direction. "This is not the time for cheek. Wake her up. Tell her you are taken. Tell her you don't want to fuck her. Then step aside. I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS TRIFLING WITCH."

Lila Grant didn't have any business coming to his door, but Severus was getting annoyed with Hermione's shouting. "Please put your wand away Hermione. This woman has no right or invitation to be here, but hexing her more than you already have will not change anything. She is already here. As you have told me on more than one occasion, lower your voice. You hexed her. You wake her up so we can get this sorted once and for all."

Hermione went blood red in the face. "Don't you fucking talk to me in that tone Severus. If the tables were turned and you found some wizard coming through my door in his boxers. Would you be so charitable?"

Severus caught himself before he could utter the name Michael Corner. Hermione was already half mad. He didn't need to drive her completely off the rails. He had simply replied. "Point taken Hermione."

He had then used his own wand to wake the irksome witch splayed out on their floor.

"Finite Incantatem."


	11. Chapter 11

**All things and characters in the Harry Potter world belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Previously on Making The First Move: Chapter 10**

"What did I tell you Severus?" Hermione asked stepping into the light. "I told you I would protect your property against intruders to the best of my ability. Well. It's not quite my best work. But there you are. Of course you will be explaining how this fucking cow has come to be at your door wearing nothing but a thin set of robes. How she knows where you live and if she has been in this house or in your bed before. Start fucking talking Severus Snape because I am not sure I can hold my wand hand for much longer."

Severus held up a hand at Hermione. "Calm down love. I have no idea why this woman is at my door or how she knows where I live….. Where we live. Perhaps we would have found out if you hadn't stunned the shite out of her."

Hermione lowered her wand but turned in Severus' direction. "This is not the time for cheek. Wake her up. Tell her you are taken. Tell her you don't want to fuck her. Then step aside. I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS TRIFLING WITCH."

Lila Grant didn't have any business coming to his door, but Severus was getting annoyed with Hermione's shouting. "Please put your wand away Hermione. This woman has no right or invitation to be here, but hexing her more than you already have will not change anything. She is already here. As you have told me on more than one occasion, lower your voice. You hexed her. You wake her up so we can get this sorted once and for all."

Hermione went blood red in the face. "Don't you fucking talk to me in that tone Severus. If the tables were turned and you found some wizard coming through my door in his boxers. Would you be so charitable?"

Severus caught himself before he could utter the name Michael Corner. Hermione was already half mad. He didn't need to drive her completely off the rails. He had simply replied. "Point taken Hermione."

He had then used his own wand to wake the irksome witch splayed out on their floor.

"Finite Incantatem."

/

**Making The First Move: Chapter 11**

As Severus watched Lila Grant pull herself up off the floor the thought went through his head that this had to be the worst Sunday since Voldemort had him by the balls. He and Hermione loved each other and wanted to be together, but it seemed something was constantly working against them.

Lila stopped moving when she got to her knees. Holding her head, she tried to get to her feet without any luck. "Severus. I know I am here uninvited, but you could show a bit of manners and help me up."

Hermione didn't wait for Severus to speak or make a move towards the blonde cow. "Get yourself up. You are here uninvited and in case you haven't realized it. You are trespassing."

Lila was startled. She hadn't seem Hermione before then. "You're the former shop girl. The new partner. What are you doing here?"

Shop girl? Oh Merlin thought Severus who immediately stepped in before Hermione decided to use her wand to kill. "Hold your tongue Miss Grant. You think to question my witch in my home? I've had it up to here with your posturing. I have told you on several occasions you are a customer and I am a proprietor. Nothing more. Why are you at my door and in my home?"

Hermione had been pacing the floor listening to Severus. She was giving him two more seconds before she stepped in.

Lila had finally gotten to her feet to stand facing Severus. "We have spoken on numerous occasions. Not once did you mention having a witch. Are you playing the prat? You knew my feelings and readily led me on. Smiling, rubbing up against me. What was that about? Has she caught your attention because she is constantly in your presence allowing more time to slip under your robes?"

With a growl, Hermione pointed her wand at Lila so fast Severus didn't have a chance to deflect the spell. Calling out "Silencio." Hermione moved closer to Lila simply to frown at the witch.

Severus removed the Silencing Charm from Lila throwing up a shield between her and Hermione at the same moment Lila drew her wand turning it on Hermione. Severus then made a ziz-zag motion with his wand doubling the shield in strength.

"Remove the shield Severus." Hermione ordered in a low, dangerous voice. "I've heard enough of her bull shite to last three lifetimes. Remove this shield."

Stupidly, Lila Grant was on the other side of the shield telling Severus to remove the shield as well. "I know how to use a wand. I've had classes and will take my chances. The shop girl will be on her arse before she can say I surrender. Remove the shield."

Hermione who was beside herself listening to the crap coming out of Lila's mouth made two unsuccessful attempts to penetrate the shield. Frustrated beyond measure, Hermione fell onto the couch that happened to be on her side of the shield glaring first at Severus then Lila.

When the shouting was over, Severus began to speak. "Don't either of you say a word. I intend to have my say. I will then remove the shield and we all will conduct ourselves as though we have a modicum of self control. Miss Grant. You obviously do not understand English. Let me tell you this for once and for all. I have no interest in you or anything you can offer. While it is true I have smiled at you, I have never rubbed against you inappropriately or otherwise. It is my suggestion you refrain from making that statement. The witch you so readily want to challenge is my wife to be Hermione Granger. She is one third of the trio who saved your arse and the arses of the entire Wizarding World not so long ago. You would do well to think twice before challenging her. Last. I suggest you take your business elsewhere if your only interest in the shop is me. Is there any part of what I've just said you don't understand?"

Both witches remained silent after Severus stopped speaking so he gave one last order. "If either of you have anything to say, say it now before I remove the shield."

Hermione walked to within two inches of the shield and addressed herself to Lila. "In case you didn't comprehend the words that came out if Severus' mouth. I'll give you my take on this. Severus is not single. He is not interested in your attentions and I would bet Galleons you are the one trying to do the rubbing. You are a delusional witch who needs to move on. If you don't…..I'll help you move along."

Shaking his head, Severus let out an exasperated sigh. He thought he was outspoken, irritable and unrelenting. His witch had him beat by a mile.

He was about to remove the shield when Lila spoke up.

"So. I guess it's settled Severus. You have a wife to be. I'm quite sure if you had mentioned her I would not be here. You may say what you wish and she can think whatever she likes, but the truth is the truth. You were leading me on. Had you not suddenly found a fiancée. You would most certainly have smiled your way into my bed. Your witch may scream and shout all she likes, but it won't change anything. You and I both know you reciprocated my flirtations. And for your information. I know it was Harry Potter who saved the Wizarding World."

Hermione had begun pacing again. "Severus," she called out sweetly. "Please remove the shield love."

Severus wasn't fooled. Hermione only used her sweet voice when she had deadly intentions. He had to get Lila out of there before something even more dire happened. Taking the obstinate witch by the arm, Severus led Lila to the door and chucked her out telling her not to approach him again.

"No worries Mr. Snape. I shan't bother you again. There are dozens of shops which will serve my needs just as good as S & L. If not better. And plenty of wizards who will be glad to accept the attentions of a witch such as myself."

"That is a very good decision Miss Grant. Best of luck with all those wizards. Now goodnight."

Before turning into Apparition, Lila had a few more things to say. "I'm sure you will explain to your witch about your visits to my flat. That should be an interesting conversation. She may have you now, but I'm sure someone else will catch your eye and she will find herself in my place. Goodnight you bastard."

With that, Lila Apparated away and Severus let down the shield.

/*/

As soon as the shield was down, Hermione went at Severus with balled fists forcing him to grab her by the wrists to prevent her from attacking him.

"What did you tell me Severus? What did you tell me about Lila Grant? Wasn't it you who said there wouldn't be any other witch coming through your door? What is she? A wandering Hippogriff?" Hermione shouted struggling to get out of Severus' grasp.

Severus did not want to hurt Hermione so he let go of her wrists, but her anger had fueled his anger. "Are you telling me," spit Severus. "You actually believe there was something going on between Lila Grant and myself? I will not dignify those questions with an answer until you change your tone. We are not children. You will not speak to me as though I'm five years old."

"Oh you are going to dignify them with an answer or you'll…."

Severus raised his voice cutting straight across Hermione with a very sharp tone. "Or I will what Hermione? Will I find myself alone again because something has not gone your way? Are you threatening to walk away from me again over something said in anger by a duplicitous witch?" He shouted back at Hermione.

Then they were both shouting at each other solving nothing. Finally Severus fell back onto the couch in defeat. Hermione followed his lead and fell into a chair as well.

Severus leaned his head back against the couch and closed his eyes. The truth was, he had been to Lila's flat several times, but there wasn't anything to it. Lila had insisted several of her orders be hand delivered. On two occasions he had accepted a tea. Nothing more. Whatever Lila wanted to happen, never happened. He hadn't been looking for a girlfriend or a shag.

/*/

As angry as he was over Hermione doubting him, he would not let her walk away over bull shite. "Have you calmed down enough to discuss this?"

"Discuss what Severus? According to you, Lila Grant is a devious witch telling a story with little merit. So what is there to discuss? Will I someday find myself in her position? Because I do love you. I am going to ask two questions you have previously answered. If your answers have changed, I think we should step back a bit. Our discussion about marriage may well have been held too soon."

Severus rolled his head from side to side keeping his eyes closed. "Because I love you. I will answer. Ask your questions Hermione."

"Have you ever entertained Lila Grant in this house? Have you ever had her in your bed?" Hermione stared daggers at him waiting for his reply.

Clearing his throat, Severus opened his eyes, sat up straight and met Hermione's glare with one of his own. "The answer to both questions is still no Hermione. It was no when you asked me the first time. The answer is still no now. Even if I had had interactions with Lila. It isn't as though I was cheating on you. We had separated and it appeared unlikely we would get back together. We have discussed this. Why do you continue to harp on something that never happened?"

Severus had immediately braced himself when Hermione rose quickly from her chair to come stand in front of him. Bracing hadn't been necessary. Hermione simply responded in the most divisive manner possible.

"You are a brilliant man so I know you can't be that dense. My attitude and manner are not about what you fucking did or did not do during our separation. We both have done things. That's no longer the question. It has everything to do with the truth. Where there are lies. There cannot be trust. That's what this is about Severus."

Out of words and with her anger dissipated, Hermione sat back down in the chair.

"Listen carefully to what I am about to say Hermione because I will not repeat myself. The only truthful thing to come out of Lila's mouth was about me having visited her flat. I have been there on three separate occasions."

Hermione stared at Severus without saying anything so he kept speaking.

"Miss Grant was a demanding customer who insisted on having several of her more important orders delivered. I took it upon myself to make those deliveries. I did not go to her flat looking to be entertained or to engage in any romantic assignation. I did accept a cup of tea on two of those occasions. As I have stated. She and I have never engaged in any sexual or inappropriate behavior. It is insulting and demeaning that you think I would lie to you. Especially over something that could easily be uncovered. If I had to lie to you, I wouldn't be with you. I'd like you to remember that for the future."

/*/

Hermione remained silent. She was feeling a bit foolish over chastising Severus. Initially, she was upset thinking he had slept with Lila Grant, but realized Severus had every right to sleep with whomever he wanted just as she had. Her thoughts had then jumped to the fact he was not being truthful. If he had slept with the witch, he should admit it. In her mind, lying was far worse than the fucking. The worst of it was she knew Severus to be a forthright wizard. He would cut off a hand before he lied to her. She knew this. Yet she had acted like a maniac over some spurious comments from a delusional witch. She had been wrong yet again.

Severus got up from the couch. "If you don't have any further questions, I am going back to bed. Tomorrow will be a very busy day with the new hires coming on."

Hermione reached out for him as he passed by. "A minute love."

Severus didn't try to remove his hand from Hermione's grasp, but he didn't show any inclination to continue the conversation.

"I don't want you to go to sleep with anger in your heart," Hermione said holding onto his hand. "We've had words. We'll have words again. Don't go to sleep angry. Please sit with me for a bit."

"I will not belabor the point any further," said Severus who remained standing while explaining his decision. "You are right. There is still a bit of anger in my heart, but it will dissipate. Anger is the least of it. I am more disappointed. You have the knack of flinging words about when you are in a huff. Words that oftentimes sting more than you know. We are in a relationship Hermione. I have pledged myself to you. At what point will you begin to believe in me? At what point will you realize that the last thing I would do is lie to you? Will it be before or after we step back from our conversation about marriage? It's late. I'd like to get some sleep. Goodnight."

Hermione watched Severus head down the hall. Five minutes later she followed him into the bedroom sliding into bed beside him. She laid her head against his back and began to rub his chest which was usually a sign she wanted sex.

Remaining immobile, Severus crisply advised her that he was tired.

Hermione panicked a bit. Things hadn't ever gone this far. Severus loved her and would never refuse her advances. She was going about things in the wrong way because she didn't want sex either. She wanted to be held and assured that a bloody argument hadn't ruined them.

With her cheek against Severus' back, Hermione whispered that she wasn't looking for a shag. She was looking for a cuddle.

For a painful five seconds, Severus didn't move. Then he had turned himself so he was facing his witch. Wrapping his arms around her, he placed his chin on her head. "We cannot keep doing this Hermione. I have never let too many things penetrate this tough hide, but you have the ability to wound me as I may have the ability to wound you as well. If we plan to remain a couple, it has to stop. There may always be that person who doesn't want to see us together, who doesn't like you or who doesn't like me. When that happens, we must stand more tightly together not fall away from each other. If we cannot do that, then perhaps you are right thinking we should step away from any discussion of marriage."

Hermione did not like the defeated tone in her wizard's voice. Yes. She had been the one to suggest they step back a bit, but she hadn't meant it. Well she had meant it in the moment. However, now that calm had descended over everything she realized how silly and hurtful her words had been. "Severus…"

Severus cut across her even as he was kissing the top of her head. "Let's talk tomorrow. Now is the time for sleep."

Hermione sighed softly to herself. She had done it again. Severus Snape had changed himself for her. The miserable, anti-social, belligerent wizard no longer existed. In his place was this loving, warm, highly sexual wizard who loved her. It was time she made some changes to herself.

"Alright love. We'll talk tomorrow. I love you Severus."

Severus shifted himself a bit pulling her closer. "I know you love me Hermione. We just have to figure out if that will be enough. Goodnight."

/**/

Monday. Harry was up early and had showered and shaved before 5:30. He'd had a breakfast of eggs, toast and link sausage with a cup of coffee. It was a larger breakfast than his normal tea, but he needed extra fortitude this particular Monday. Today he would be called to explain why he hadn't reined in Michael Corner long before now. Harry knew he had blundered. He had given Michael the benefit of the doubt many times over and could possibly pay for his decisions with his career.

Harry was at his desk at his normal time of 7:30. He liked to be in early to make sure everything was straightened away for the day. He didn't have to be in this early. It was just a peculiarity of his to do so.

Even the Junior Aurors knew exactly what needed to be done when they turned up for work. None of them needed Harry to hold their hand. This morning the Junior Aurors were buzzing about the office getting ready for their day. Harry didn't catch sight of any of his First Team, but knew they would be along.

Harry had a nervous energy that had easily carried him through to 9:50 when he prepared himself for the meeting. He still hadn't seen Anthony, Randy, Susan or J-J. Perhaps something had come up and they were already out in the field.

With a shrug, Harry headed to the Chief Warlock's conference room to find out what was in store for him. All he had on his side at the moment was the truth. That would have to suffice.

/*/

The Chief Warlock as well as the Head of MLE greeted Harry with a handshake while the Assistant to the Minister busied himself with a nonexistent piece of lint on his robes. It wasn't a secret he despised Harry whom he felt had stepped over good wizards to hold the job he had. Harry knew if anyone would try to do their worst. It would be him.

The Chief Warlock opened the meeting explaining there had been a slight adjustment to the agenda. With a wave of his hand, the door opened and in stepped Harry's entire First Team accompanied by the perpetrator of this entire thing Michael Corner.

The Assistant to the Minster jumped up from his seat. "What is the meaning of this? Why is Corner in this building? This is not a party. Do you all want your position to go the way of Potter's?"

The CW intervened gruffly. "They asked permission to be here and it was granted." They are here to give testimony on behalf of their leader. As I have already stated, their request has been granted. Please take your seat."

"I am the Assistant to the Minister. You will not tell me to take a seat. This meeting is no more than a formality. I will decide the future of Harry Potter in this Ministry. No one else. I do not need to hear the compliments and platitudes his team wants to share on behalf of their _leader_. Potter has used his office to bring disgrace down on our Ministry. He will be…."

With nothing more to lose, Michael Corner stepped forward to confront the out of control wizard.

When Michael finished speaking, a deep voice from the back of the room called out. "Enough. I have heard enough."

Everyone froze.

Turning to his Assistant, Kingsley made a statement. "I understand this meeting was called in my name by an Assistant who thinks he is smarter than the Minister himself and would go behind my back. I will see you in my office in ten minutes time."

Turning back towards the others, Kingsley voiced his opinion. "Harry Potter made a mistake I'm sure he will not make again. We gave all made mistakes. There is nothing more to be said or done here. I understand there are some upset wizards at our Ministry Branch in Ireland. We will get that sorted as they are a subsidiary that reports to us. Thank you for coming in to stand up for your former boss Mr. Corner, but I ask that you leave the Ministry now. I understand a mistake, but I do not and will not coddle a criminal. Consider yourself very lucky you are not in prison."

First nodding in the direction of the CW then Harry and his team, Kingsley called the No Cause meeting closed without findings. As everyone filed out, they heard Kingsley order his Assistant to follow him.

Michael Corner quickly left the building as Kingsley had asked. The rest of Harry's team accompanied him back to his office where they made fun of the arsehole Assistant. Harry allowed five minutes of hilarity before telling them to get about their duties. As each wizard left the office they clapped Harry on the shoulder. Nothing more needed to be said. Their boss had prevailed.

Harry was chuffed. Kingsley had stepped in for him, but he knew there was more the Minister had to say. Harry expected no less.

Even through all this, Harry was sad a good Auror had pissed away his career just to feed his ego. He still wished he could have somehow saved Michael from himself.

With one last sigh, Harry got up from his desk, grabbed the reports from his inbox and headed out.

/*/

Severus untangled himself from Hermione and sat on the side of the bed just gazing at her. She had brought joy into his life such as he hadn't known since he and Lily Evans had shared a short relationship all those years ago.

Two loves in one lifetime. Severus considered himself a lucky man. Some wizards didn't come across one love in a lifetime. So it was hard for him to think he and Hermione might not last. She loved him. Of that he was sure. But they couldn't spend their lives second guessing each other. If she truly believed he would lie to her or play her false. What could he do? For as much as he had changed, he would never go soft enough to let himself be walked over. With a sigh of resignation he lifted himself off the bed to go have a shower.

He was halfway to a standing position when Hermione's hand clamped down on the back of his pajamas. "Good morning Mr. Snape. Did you plan on leaving the bed without kissing me awake? I give demerits for that you know."

Severus leaned down to kiss Hermione and wish her a good morning. "I was just on my way to the shower. It's early yet. I figured on letting you get a few more minutes of sleep. I'll be back shortly."

Hermione continued gazing at the bathroom door long after Severus had closed it. She could tell he was still upset. As she turned her attention to the ceiling it came to her. She knew exactly what had to be done. Summoning a quill and parchment, Hermione wrote out instructions then crept softly to the small room where Severus kept Jasper his owl. She whispered soft instructions to the owl then watched as it took flight. She intended her message to be the first opened.

Hermione made it back to the bedroom just as Severus stepped out of the bathroom.

"The bathroom is all yours. Perhaps you will wash off some of that doubt during your shower."

Hermione gave Severus a hard stare but continued to the bathroom without answering his barb. She had a plan that would make Mr. Severus Snape eat every crusty word he had said to her.

If only it worked.


	12. Chapter 12

**All things and characters in the Harry Potter world belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Previously on Making The First Move: Chapter 11**

He was halfway to a standing position when Hermione's hand clamped down on the back of his pajamas. "Good morning Mr. Snape. Did you plan on leaving the bed without kissing me awake? I give demerits for that you know."

Severus leaned down to kiss Hermione and wish her a good morning. "I was just on my way to the shower. It's early yet. I figured on letting you get a few more minutes of sleep. I'll be back shortly."

Hermione continued gazing at the bathroom door long after Severus had closed it. She could tell he was still upset. As she turned her attention to the ceiling it came to her. She knew exactly what had to be done. Summoning a quill and parchment, Hermione wrote out instructions then crept softly to the small room where Severus kept Jasper his owl. She whispered soft instructions to the owl then watched as it took flight. She intended her message to be the first opened.

Hermione made it back to the bedroom just as Severus stepped out of the bathroom.

"The bathroom is all yours. Perhaps you will wash off some of that doubt during your shower."

Hermione gave Severus a hard stare but continued to the bathroom without answering his barb. She had a plan that would make Mr. Severus Snape eat every crusty word he had said to her.

If only it worked.

/

**Making The First Move: Chapter 12**

Severus was fully dressed and having a tea by the time Hermione finished in the bathroom. With cup in hand, he went to the bedroom door. "I'm leaving early. I want to be there before Miss Lovegood and Mr. Wilson turn up." Holding his tea cup in one hand he walked over to kiss Hermione. "I'll see you when you get to the shop."

Before Severus could leave the room, Hermione told him she had an errand to run and didn't know when she would get to the shop.

Severus didn't know if this was retribution for the previous night, but didn't take time to wonder. He had simply replied. "Alright Hermione. We should be fine as long as Miss Lovegood doesn't blow up the shop."

Hermione let out a giggle as she pulled on her knickers thinking Severus was right. Luna could be a handful.

Severus' eyes lingered on Hermione's body as she snapped her knickers into place. He left quickly before his mind had a chance to think what his treasure trove of lust offered. There would be plenty of time for sex if they could work out the basics once and for all.

/*/

Severus hoped the day would go well because he was not in the greatest of moods. He would follow his normal morning routine, but hoped he would be able to spend most of his day downstairs away from the bustle of the shop.

As early as Severus was, Noah was only about five seconds behind him.

Noah offered a cheery good morning as he headed to his office to hang his robes. On his way out to the front, Noah stopped in Severus' office. "I was wondering whether or not Hermione will be bringing The Silver Book with her today?"

Not in the mood for chatter, Severus simply remarked that he believed she would.

Noah had been around Severus long enough to realize this wasn't the morning for questions. His boss didn't seem to be in the best of moods. Noah quickly excused himself from Severus to go start his day.

Severus used his time to follow up on paperwork. He had just finished clearing his desk when Ethan appeared with Mr. Wilson. Seconds after that, Neville appeared with Miss Lovegood.

The day had officially begun.

/*/

Allen and Luna were taken to the conference room where Neville gave a quick overview of the shop and its workings. After his pep talk, Neville led the new hires out front where he left them in Ethan's capable hands. A slight nod from Noah assured Neville that everything was under control.

Neville headed back to the office area where he was stopped by a dour Severus.

Without going into detail, Severus advised Neville that Hermione would be in a bit later and he would be downstairs for the next hour. Before leaving the room, Severus mentioned he would like for Allen and Luna to learn at their own pace suggesting Neville not offer assistance unless absolutely necessary.

"I planned to keep an eye on the front. I will only step in if things go badly."

Still a bit irritable, Severus had responded a little too quickly. "We have vetted both Allen and Luna. They met our requirements for understanding the position as well as our products. If things go badly, there will need to be an accounting."

"I'm aware of that Severus." Neville answered coolly. "Perhaps it will do you good to brew for a bit. You can snap at your cauldron instead of your partner."

As Neville turned towards his office Severus apologized. "You are quite right. I had a beastly Sunday which seems to have carried over to today. I did not intend to snap. I'll be back up in an hour to see how things are going."

As Neville sat behind his desk making a travel itinerary for the following week, his thoughts drifted to the irritable Severus. He didn't like the sound of a beastly Sunday. It was his most fervent hope that Hermione's absence was nothing more than her need to run an errand and nothing else. If there had been an issue between her and Severus, and she had left the shop for good. He would gladly hang himself rather than deal with the old Severus.

Neville felt himself go red with embarrassment as he thought if Hermione had left them, The Silver Book had left as well. Glancing furtively around, Neville cleared his throat before getting back to his task at hand.

/*/

At precisely 9:00 am, Hermione was at the doors of the shop she had owled the previous night. The proprietor gave Hermione a wide smile as he opened his shop doors for the day.

"Good morning Miss Granger. Your message was in my delivery box when I arrived. If you need privacy, I'll be glad to show you to our presentation room where you may take whatever time you need to make your choices."

"That would be lovely Mr. Armitage. The presentation room will do fine. I would like to see…. And as Hermione explained what she was looking for Mr. Armitage's grin grew wider and wider.

"I know you to be a brilliant and outspoken young woman. Now I find you to be fearless as well. I don't think this has ever been done in the Wizarding World."

Hermione looked Mr. Armitage directly in the eyes as she replied. "Perhaps it has been done sir, but hasn't been bandied about. I would appreciate it if you would keep our transaction quiet as well. I wouldn't want to embarrass anyone by having a description of my purchases turn up in The Daily Prophet."

Mr. Armitage gave Hermione a wink. "Not a problem Miss Granger. I will be the soul of discretion. Now. Shall I get you settled in the presentation room and bring out assorted pieces or do you wish to choose something on your own?

"I have explained what I am looking for. I will leave the choices up to you. Five at a time will do nicely."

With a slight bow and another wide smile, Mr. Armitage showed Hermione to a lovely, old chair in the presentation room. As Hermione sat there smiling and humming, a young wizard, probably an assistant, brought her a cup of white tea and scones.

"Thank you very much. This will do nicely."

Five minutes later, Mr. Armitage came through carrying a tray. "According to what you have described, these should do nicely. Please take your time. I will be out front if you need me."

Hermione thanked him as she pushed her cup aside pulling the tray towards her. She studied the five choices then studied them again. What she wanted wasn't in front of her. Hermione felt she was being picky, but called for Mr. Armitage anyway. When he appeared at the door she told him she was ready for the next five items.

Mr. Armitage took the first tray away returning promptly with the next.

It took Hermione all of two seconds after the tray was set in front of her to recognize the piece she wanted. Clapping her hands as though she was applauding some kind of performance, Hermione called for Mr. Armitage who also applauded her choice before whisking it away to be wrapped.

Hermione was ecstatic over her choice, but she wasn't finished. When Mr. Armitage came back into the room, Hermione explained what she was looking for in her next item. He listened carefully to Hermione's request making notes as she spoke.

When Hermione finished explaining what she wanted and what she expected, the proprietor sadly explained he didn't have anything of that nature in stock. He did promise he could have it made and ready to go in a reasonable amount of time.

Hermione questioned what he considered a reasonable amount of time. His answer had been quite pleasing.

"I will have a lunch sent in. At the end of that lunch, I promise to have your item finished and ready to go. Please take your time with lunch." Mr. Armitage laughed as he left to order Hermione's lunch.

/*/

Hermione studied the magical, moving pictures Mr. Armitage had posted on the walls of the presentation room. They were delightful. She was studying one in particular when the Assistant entered the room to find out what she would like for lunch.

She chose a simple tuna and lettuce sandwich with a small cucumber, onion and tomato salad. The assistant took Hermione's order and was headed out when Hermione asked to send an owl.

"Certainly Miss Granger," he said with a slight bow. "If you'll follow me to our owl services room, you will find everything you need."

Hermione followed the wizard down a short hall where he led her to a fully equipped owl room.

"I'll leave you to send your owl. Your lunch will arrive shortly. I'll see you back in the presentation room."

"Thank you," remarked Hermione as she picked up a quill and piece of parchment to send an owl to Severus. She hadn't planned on being away from the shop this long and thought she should at least let Severus know she might be tied up for a bit longer.

_Severus,_

_My apologies. This errand is taking much longer than I expected. Hopefully I'll have it done and over in the next hour or two. I'll see you then._

_Hermione_

Attaching the message to the leg of a great, grey owl, Hermione thought she should have made the note more personal. Since it was already attached to the owl, Hermione decided against changing anything. Severus would understand. She stood there watching as the owl flew out of sight second guessing the content of her message. She let out a small sigh as she walked back down the hall to the presentation room.

/*/

Severus had checked his Wonder Wizard Watch three times in the last hour wondering what errand was keeping Hermione this long. He had been upstairs to check on things at the front, found everything more than satisfactory and returned to the brewing room. He had three cauldrons on simmer as he was wont to do when he was under stress. He was worried about Hermione.

The thing playing over and over in his mind was Michael Corner had gotten hold to her and had her captive somewhere doing Merlin knew what. Needing to ease his mind, Severus Apparated to Hermione's cottage to check that history wasn't repeating itself. He found the cottage empty and everything in place. Even though his mind was far from at ease. Severus landed back at S L & G without anyone knowing he'd been gone.

Severus went back to his cauldrons, but turned all three pots down to low simmer until he was composed enough to see to them properly. Then he left the brewing room and headed to R&D where he sat at the desk mulling over things that had happened in the last twenty four hours. Was Hermione penalizing him because he hadn't readily accepted her apology? Unlikely but possible. All sorts of things passed through his mind. He paced the room hoping this wasn't the beginning of their end.

Severus was in mid pace when Noah appeared in the doorway. "I don't mean to intrude, but you have an owl."

Severus thanked Noah then turned his attention to the piece of mail. It was a plain envelope which Severus laid down on the desk thinking it to be some piece of correspondence he could review at a later time. But even under duress Severus couldn't ignore something business related. H

++e opened the envelope and to his surprise found Hermione's message.

Pulling himself straight up in the chair, Severus quickly read the short message. Hermione was still on her errand and estimated she would be tied up for another hour or two. She didn't explain her errand, but at least he knew she hadn't been captured by Michael Corner or something equally as foolish. His witch was not missing. She was fine. With that thought, most of the tension left Severus' body. Being in a much better frame of mind, Severus checked his cauldrons before heading upstairs to lend assistance where it was needed.

/*/

Ethan and Allen were on lunch break while Luna was shadowing Noah. Severus stepped out to the front and watched as Luna spoke with customers, made recommendations and closed two sales. The only criticism Severus had was something Noah had noticed straightaway and stepped in.

Once the customer left the shop, Noah patiently explained to Luna it was not up to her to make product interchanges on her own. She was allowed to make suggestions, but the end purchase would be up to the customer.

Severus listened as Luna tried to press her point. However, when she continued to argue with Noah he had stepped forward. "Miss Lovegood. May I have a word?"

Obviously oblivious to what she had done, Luna happily followed Severus to his office taking a seat without being invited. "How can I help you Severus?" Luna asked in a singsong voice.

"I've called you in because I noticed you arguing with your direct supervisor which is not done. Especially not on the shop floor where any customer could see the exchange. If Noah…."

Luna did not let Severus complete his sentence before speaking over him. "I wasn't arguing Severus. I was simply trying to make a point."

"Perhaps you will let me finish my thought before interrupting Miss Lovegood." Two sentences in and Severus was annoyed. "You may believe you were trying to make a point. From where I stood you were arguing with my Assistant Manager when he was trying to explain the correct way to handle a customer. This is your first day in the position. You should be listening and learning not trying to make a point about anything. So we are clear. I'll repeat what Noah was trying to explain. You are floor staff. Your job is to assist customers with their purchases. You will not make changes to their requests without being asked. While I do understand you have a fair amount of knowledge regarding certain things. Until you become familiar with the way we handle our customers, I'd prefer you follow Ethan or Noah's lead."

"I understand Severus. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. Although it does seem counterproductive not to sell our customers what they need."

"I've said what I had to say Miss Lovegood. I am not going to debate the well established rules we have here at Snape, Longbottom & Granger. Please follow Ethan's lead. He won't steer you wrong. My suggestion would be for you to list the points you would like to make. Neville, Hermione or myself will be glad to discuss them once your probationary period is up. That will be all. You are probably needed out on the floor. Thank you."

"You're very welcome Severus. I'll be sure to list my thoughts."

Severus was just about to mutter a few unkind words about Luna, but Neville stepped into his office and sat down. Gazing at Severus, he explained why he was there. "I overheard your conversation with Luna. I will speak to her this evening. She has a tendency…"

Severus looked Neville directly in the eye as he finished his partner's sentence for him. "To overstep. To argue. To do whatever she sees fit. Have I captured everything?"

Even though it wasn't a humorous matter, Neville smiled. "Yes all that and more. This is her first day. She may be over stimulated. If I did not think she would be an asset, I would not have recommended her for the position. Girlfriend or not. I will speak to her this evening Severus. Promise."

"Well. That's settled. I'll expect a brand new Luna come tomorrow. Unless she's made herself a partner by then." Severus added with a smile.

/*/

Ethan and Allen had returned from lunch. With the front at full capacity, Severus was just about to turn his attention to other things when Hermione came through the doors.

"Hello love," Hermione said in a sunny voice. Did you miss me? My apologies for being gone so long. My errand turned into a never ending story. One that is best discussed over a lovely, glass of wine."

Severus had missed her, but didn't tell her that. "I'm glad you were able to get everything sorted. I've been upstairs for thirty minutes or so checking on the front, but I have three cauldrons on the fire I would like to get back to now you are here. I'll be downstairs. There is a small matter I'd like to discuss with you later this evening."

Getting up from his chair, Severus started for the stairs but turned back to rephrase his statement. "Actually, there are two matters I'd like to discuss with you preferably over a nice glass of brandy."

Severus kept walking before Hermione could form an answer.

Not only had Severus just zinged her, his request they have two discussions sounded ominous. With a sigh, Hermione went to her own office to see what needed to be cleared up. Fifteen minutes later she was still sitting with her elbows on the desk thinking about the greeting she had received from her wizard. Perfunctory was what it had been.

She had been around Severus long enough to know he could remain angry long after an incident if it wasn't settled properly. Hermione hoped what she had planned for that evening would bring an end to this bloody standoff. She wanted her loving wizard back.

Neville interrupted her reverie with a hearty greeting. "Hallo there Miss Granger. I thought you had deserted the ship."

Hermione turned to Neville with a smile assuring him she would not desert the ship. "How did everything go today. Are our new hires up to snuff?"

A slight blush appeared on Neville's face as he explained what had gone on with Luna finishing up with a slightly sarcastic comment. "Of all days for Luna not to be able to hold her tongue."

Hermione was caught off guard by Neville's remark questioning what he meant.

Turning even more red, Neville tried to brush his comment away, but Hermione was Hermione and would not let it go. "There has to be something behind your remark Neville or you wouldn't have said it. Explain please"

At that moment, Noah and Ethan appeared at the door asking for a word with Severus. Hermione was getting annoyed. She had been gone for a few hours only to come back to a shop full of secrets.

Addressing Ethan and Noah, Hermione told them Severus was downstairs. If they wanted to speak privately, they should go down there.

Hermione then turned back to Neville. "You were saying?"

Again she was interrupted. This time by Allen Wilson who stopped briefly to wish everyone a goodnight followed by Luna who had come into the office and plopped herself down in one of the chairs.

Not knowing what anything was about. Hermione wanted to continue her conversation with Neville but was met with him vigorously shaking his head from side to side. Hermione snapped her mouth shut immediately recognizing that whatever was going on revolved around Luna. Although her curiosity was peaked, Hermione held her tongue as she listened to Luna go on about her day.

"I've had nothing but wizards in my ear all day telling me what to do."

An instant frown crossed Hermione's face. "What?"

Luna repeated herself. "Noah, Ethan and even Severus have been telling me what to do all day long. I've worked in a shop before. I know what to do."

Neville didn't have to say a word. Hermione now knew exactly what all the secrecy was about. Luna Lovegood had obviously been acting herself. Hermione decided to offer her thoughts. "Luna," she said gently. "This is your first day at S L & G. You may have worked at other shops, but Severus and Neville have established rules as to how they want the shop run. They were only at your ear as you say to help you learn and acclimate yourself to this particular shop."

Luna started talking almost before Hermione finished her sentence. "But Hermione."

Before Hermione lost all decorum, Neville stepped in. "Severus and I have had a conversation. I plan to go over a few things with Luna tonight. It will be fine. I have a few things to look over then Luna and I will be leaving for the night."

"Alright partner. I'll leave everything in your capable hands." Hermione replied rising from her desk. "Goodnight. I'm going to fetch Severus so we can go home as well. Goodnight Luna. I'll see you in the morning."

/*/

Hermione now knew both things Severus wanted to discuss. One being Luna. If Severus had cause to speak to Luna, she knew he wouldn't give too many more chances. Whether she was Neville's witch or not.

She found Severus sitting at the desk in the Brew Room staring pensively at something in his hands. "Are you ready to go home?"

Severus looked up at her as if surprised to find her at his door. "I'm not ready just yet. Come in and have a seat. Please close the door behind you."

Hermione did as asked.

"We need to discuss Miss Lovegood," He offered without preamble. "I've just had a conversation with Noah and Ethan. They are not impressed. She is resisting their tutelage and suggestions and has continued to do things her way. I had to speak to her today myself. The woman actually tried to tell me how things should go. In my opinion, she does not and will not fit in here. However, Neville has assured me he will speak to her this evening. Which I'm sure he will. If he can get a word in edgewise."

Hermione smiled at Severus. "Neville has assured me of his intention to discuss policy and procedure with Luna as well. I believe she will be fine. If not, we let her go as we would any other employee who didn't measure up. Luna can be emphatic, but she is a good girl."

Severus glanced at Hermione replying a bit harshly. "That's all well and good Hermione. But we aren't looking for a good girl. We are looking for an exceptional employee."

"I stand corrected Mr. Snape. I was simply offering an opinion. Is this one of the topics you wanted to discuss?"

"It is. Whether you realize it or not. I do value your opinions. I am comfortable with the way it stands. Miss Lovegood will adapt or she will be gone. There is another matter we should discuss. One which would be more suitable if discussed at the house. If you are ready, I am ready. Let's collect our robes and go. Shall we go to the cottage?"

"Yes. Tonight I would prefer the cottage. That way. Should our discussion go wrong you will not have to ask me out of your home."

Severus grabbed at Hermione's arm as she opened the door. "Please do not be crabby with me. I have been crabby enough for the both of us today. I want our discussion to go well."

"As do I Severus. As do I. Let's go collect our things."

Before following Severus out, Hermione gave her wand a twist calling out firmly. "Begin."

/*/

Severus was ready and waiting when Hermione walked into the office. Several minutes later, she took Severus by the hand Apparating them to the cottage landing them by the back door.

"Ah. The back door," sniped Severus. "Am I no longer authorized to come through the front?"

Hermione gave him a quick kiss on the cheek laughing at his nonsense. "I installed a Caterwauling Charm on the front door. Now I've ruined the surprise."

With eyebrows raised into his hairline, Severus realized Hermione was having him on. She was deflecting his question. Returning her smile, he asked if he was allowed in the living room to have their discussion.

"It appears you are predisposed to being ornery and not kissing me today. Give me one little kiss and you may go wherever you like."

"I see the even tempered portion of my witch has returned to me. I might give you two kisses to make up for my lack of affection." He replied sniffing the air as he planted a kiss on Hermione's lips. "What smells so good?"

"I put together a special meal specifically to soften you up for our conversation. A wizard is much more pliable on a full stomach. I'll need every trick I can manage to keep you from throwing me away."

"Okay," replied Severus heading for the kitchen.

"Hey," yelped Hermione grabbing Severus around the waist. "You were supposed to say you have no intention of throwing me away."

Severus stood immobile until Hermione gave him a hard pinch.

"Ouch," he called out rubbing his arm. "I'm thinking. I'm thinking."

"Alright," joked Hermione. "You go think while I put dinner together."

Heading to the kitchen, Hermione felt hopeful their bantering was a sign their discussion would go well. As she had told Lucius Malfoy. She had no intention of separating from the wizard she loved. Not again.

And the proof would be in the pudding.


End file.
